Naruto's Homeland
by dragonbane345
Summary: Naruto is saved from death by a certain Dark Elf follow his search for home and a family Naruto/Forgotten Realms crossover nartuo/hinata OC/tenten
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own ether naruto or the forgotten realms if i did id be rich and wouldnt spend the day writing fan fictions

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one: meetings

"Dump the demon here a better grave then he deserves"

A few villagers chuckled at this as one paused to give the no longer squirming sack a kick before pushing it into the river none of them saw two pairs of eyes watching from the shadows one green and one lavender nor did they see the lavender eyes move out of sight and jump into the river after the sack they did however hear a low growl and see a large figure dart out of the bushes in the opposite direction

"What was that"

"I don't know but we should hurry back to the village"

"Agreed"

The frightened men started rushing back towards konoha as a sopping figure emerged from the water and emptied the sack gently onto the ground watching with horror as a blond child rolled out onto the dirt

"What in the nine hells would possess anyone to do this to a child"

His eyes flared as he checked the child's pulse

"Thankfully you will yet live this night but the question remains what to do with you ell we can answer that later first i should take you to my camp a warm fire may do you good and help you regain consciousness"

He hoisted the child on is shoulder with a little effort

"Come along Guen our hunting trip ended more unexpectedly than i thought it would"

He only walked a few steps before collapsing onto a knee

"Ugh hmm perhaps i am too old for this come here Guen"

The hulking panther paced quickly to her friends side not complaining as he secured the child to her back

"Lets get going Guen no telling who may show up next"

As he said this he drew up his hood with a look shared between the two Drizzt Do'Urden and Guenhwyvar walked off into the night they had both come to know so well over the centuries

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok a bit short i admit ill try and make other chapters longer but review tell me what could be better my first fic so plz be gentle


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or forgotten realms

recap of the last incredibly short chapter basically naruto is taken from konoha by a bunch of villagers and dumped into a river to drown when they flee scared of a giant panther our favorite dark elf ranger jumps into the river to save him

Now for the next exciting chapter of naruto's homeland

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two:Kyuubi's Tail and Drizzt's Story

"Where... where am I"

_"HAHAHA don't move to much kit you took quite a beating I think they may have even broken a few bones without me you would be dead ah but still those villagers could give a few demons I know some pointers on being cruel HAHAHAHAHAHA "_

Naruto groggily opened his eyes to find himself in front of a large cage with a pair of glowing red eyes turned upward in laughter

"Who... no what are you and where the hell am I"

_"Be respectful boy you are in the presence of a balor if these accursed bars were not holding me back I could rip you to shreds with but a thought but I suppose I admire your courage most mortals would wet themselves from simply being within my shadow as I said before I am a balor you should know me well seeing as your from the village I nearly destroyed"_

_Naruto's eyes gazed upward as a rose o a cross legged position trying to think what had almost destroyed Konoha his eyes suddenly became very wide remembering an event that had happened 7 years before he quickly rose to his feet_

_"No you cant be... the nine tailed fox the fourth hokage killed you"_

_"HE WAS A FOOL we demons cannot truly be killed away from our own planes of existence for a human he was surprisingly knowledgeable about my kind though he knew if he could defeat me I would simply return after my century of banishment and destroy the village then so that bastard did the next best thing he bound me to a child... that would be you... knowing that when you died I would go with you to your appointed plane after death then it would've taken much longer for me to return to this plane he hade hoped by then I would have forgotten about his pathetic village but no my memory is long and so to is my rage by sealing me he has condemned his village but first I remain with you throughout your life and I have had fun making it a miserable one now any other questions mortal do try to make them interesting you're beginning to bore me"_

Naruto's head was spinning with this information but one question remained in his head

_"Why did you attack Konoha"_

_"Hmm well that's an alright question I suppose one of your villagers found an ancient tome that told of summoning procedures and my true name so he left your village one night and spent nearly a week preparing and memorizing everything he needed to do to ensure i wouldn't kill him after he was sure he was ready he said what was needed and pulled me from my realm to bad because i was having such fun whipping a particular Dybbuk who annoyed me but when i was trapped within his circle i searched for flaw but the thing was perfect odd for someone new to the art i suppose he valued his life highly for he was well prepared to deal with one of my power"_

"What did he want with you"

_"What all humans want from Tanar'ri... power this particular one was very frightened of death and seeked the power of immortality when i asked him hat was in it for me he offered your village as a sacrifice it was a just trade so i gave him the power to switch to a new body once every 3 years i suppose he knew it would turn out this way but the jokes on him"_

"Why is that oh mighty demon"

It took all Naruto had not to put a hint of sarcasm in that but he knew that he shouldn't anger the demon if he wanted answers

_"Now that is how you speak to a balor_ _but ah yes my joke upon him with every body he switches with every day that goes by he is losing his heterosexuality HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"_

The demon was rolling on the floor he was laughing so hard though Naruto cocked his head confused

"His what"

_"You really are a dumb kid basically he's becoming gay"_

"Oh"

_"Yes I imagine by now he's floating around on fairy wings complaining that there's not enough pink in the wallpaper anymore questions you only have time for one more you'll be waking up soon"_

"Who was it who summoned you"

_" You know kid that question hasn't once crossed my mind demons don't usually care about it all i know is he was rather pale and smelled of snakes"_

At this moment a certain pale snake Sannin felt his ears burning he thought nothing of it though and just yelled for his servant to fetch him another appletini as he looked for curtains that would match the new wallpaper

"Maybe something in pink"

Back in the camp of our drow ranger a blond child stirred slowly waking up from his deep slumber causing Drizzt to rush to his side but not before putting on an unremarkable mask

'No sense in giving the child a heart attack the first time he looks at me'

"Where am I, who are you, and... do you have any ramen?"

"In order you are in my camp nestled in a cave on the border of the earth and fire country, My name is Drizzt Do'Urden, and no i don't have any ramen"

"Oh no ramen ok"

As Naruto contemplated what sort of place could possibly survive without ramen Drizzt made a coughing noise jarring Naruto from his thoughts

"Are you okay sir"

"Yes yes a simple cough perhaps I may be catching a cold but that's it so tell me whats your name child"

"Oh I'm Naruto Uzumaki believe it"

Drizzt almost face-palmed at this phrase but managed to keep his composure

"Um sir what happened to me"

"Some people apparently shoved you into a sack and dropped you into a river to drown i sent my companion to scare them off while i saved you, i wondered when you would awaken you've slept for 3 days"

"Companion... wait 3 days oh the old man must think im dead i gotta get back to the village"

At this Naruto dashed off in the wrong direction he returned 5 minutes later looking sheepishly at the ground

"Um I don't know the way back"

"Well I have my supplies stocked for at least 2 months so you may remain with me during that time but you will have to see me without this mask or after i remove the mask if you choose not to stay i can point you in the right direction and you may leave"

"What mask you look normal to me"

Drizzt reached under his chin and lifted Agatha's mask off of his face his feature remaining the same but his skin becoming dark and his hair turning white

"I am not human Naruto I am a drow, a dark elf"

Naruto just stared at Drizzt wondering how this made a difference

"You are not afraid of me"

"No not really I mean you saved my life and took care of me while i was passed out plus its not my way to judge people based on appearances and your the first person besides the old man and the cyclops to show me any kindness"

"Thank you Naruto and what is your decision will you stay here for a time or do you want me to show you the way to your village"

Naruto thought on this for a moment then decided the longer he went without a beating by drunken villagers the better

"I'll stay here until i choose to leave if that's okay with you"

"Of course you may stay with me as long as you please"

A smile found its way onto both of their faces upon finding another person who didnt care about who or what they were

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

now this chapters better much longer than the other one so please review also this will come up later in the story but in this Drizzt is about 690 yes he is nearing the end of his life hate me if you must but yes he is going to die a peaceful death in this story so anyway please review tell me what you like and what could be better also two polls should pairings be Naruto/hinata or naruto/OC and OC/ten-ten or OC/temari and second question I'm going to have my 2 characters learn dual blade fighting should naruto fight with 2 scimitars or sword and dagger the one that doesn't win will go to oc


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or Forgotten realms if i did i would put bruenor into a pink tutu and make him do ballet for laughs

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Naruto's Training and Entreri's Successor

Time Skip 3 Months

"Your strikes are too slow and have too much power behind them this leaves you off-balance and essentially makes you a target"

"Hey I am still learning plus you have had six centuries to perfect your form"

"No i have had six centuries to IMPROVE my form it can always be better and I still never stopped training... watch your balance"

Saying this Drizzt sent a low kick under Naruto's guard tripping him and sending him to the floor and placing the tip of his scimitar at Naruto's neck

"You are dead"

"Damn elf your super old but still like 50 times faster than me"

"Sigh Naruto battle is an art and not just a battle of arms its a battle of minds you must know where your opponent will be where his weapons will be you must an opening in your opponent's guard and be there to take advantage, you attempt to drive an opponent into a corner with slow strong strikes what you fail to realize is a cornered opponent fights as though he has nothing to lose"

"Gah this is all so confusing"

'It's like trying to teach a dog magic'

Drizzt chuckled at this thought suddenly reminded of a wizard he knew who accidentally turned himself into a dog then sighed and lowered his blades

"The lesson is over for today Naruto think about what I've told you and remember why I am so tough on you"

"I remember master you may win a thousand battles but you can only lose one"

"One of the first lessons my father ever gave me remember it well Naruto"

"Yes master"

Drizzt starts to walk away when suddenly he remembered something he had told Naruto he would do 3 months earlier

"Naruto it has been 3 months since I found you truthfully I should have taken you back to your village a month ago I will be going for basic supplies tomorrow usually I go to a small village but we can go to Konoha if you please"

"Actually master is it alright if I stay with you until I learn to wield my weapons better"

"Of course would you like to accompany me to the village"

"Sure it has been awhile since I've seen anyone other than you and Guen"

"Very well I will be inside if you need me"

Drizzt walked off into the cave that had served as a makeshift domicile as Naruto walked over to the campfire and sat staring up at the stars remembering hoe he had first asked Drizzt to teach him to fight

(Flashback)

Naruto and Drizzt were out hunting with Guen as usual Naruto had just drawn a bead on a large doe when a scream rang out from a few yards away even as the doe bounded off Drizzt and Naruto both were heading off in the direction of the scream they quickly came across a group of 10 bandits raiding a small caravan Drizzt drew up his cowl and started off to help then turned back to Naruto

"Stay out of sight"

Drizzt walked right into the bandits line of sight

"Here now whats this a tiny man thinking he can take all us on"

The bandit walked up and put his pudgy finger into Drizzt's chest

"Leave now tiny and maybe we'll let you live"

"That's my line"

The sneer disappeared from the mans face as he suddenly found himself laying on the ground with a numb feeling in his jaw then he passed into unconsciousness

"Unless you wish to end up like your friend I suggest you all leave and severely rethink your line of work"

8 bandits circled Drizzt while the leader took this opportunity to work his way into the trees Drizzt lined 2 of the bandits in faerie fire causing them to run off to the nearest body of water not stopping to wonder why the flames were purple and didn't burn of course this made a few other bandits run off not wanting to tangle with this guy in the end 3 stayed to fight 1 charged Drizzt his sword raised to high to offer any real threat and leaving him open to anything Drizzt punched out with his scimitar hilt knocking then wind out of him then snapping upward breaking the man's nose and laying him flat on the ground he toyed with the next bandit slapping his scimitars against the frightened man's weapon and occasionally slapping him with the flats of the blades the remaining bandit took this time to raise his sword to strike Drizzt in the back Drizzt finished his opponent with a snap kick to the gut and turned bringing his scimitars to bear he hadn't needed to seeing as the bandit was staring at the arrow-tip protruding from his chest before falling over quite dead Naruto stunned by his first kill hardly registered the bandit leader come out of the woods behind him

"You little bastard I'll kill you"

Naruto threw his bow out though it was a bad defense it did manage to deflect the blade enough that he only got a shallow cut on his arm Naruto looked at the 2 pieces of his bow before realizing this was it he was dead or he would've been if a large black bullet hadn't crashed into the bandit as Guen at on top of the bandit he cried out a surrender Drizzt relieved him of his weapon and stood the shaking bandit onto his feet though the shaken man did keep glancing back at Guenhwyvar who simply sat there calmly licking her paw Drizzt turned the bandit back to him

"You are going to leave now and you are going to rethink your life of crime or I will find you"

The bandit nodded simply wanting to be away from that spot to further the man's terror and make sure he did rethink this Drizzt removed his hood the bandits mouth fell open in soundless terror as he went running off into the night Drizzt then turned to examine and dress Naruto's wound as he was winding the bandage around Naruto's he also took the time to berate him

"I told you to stay out of sight I had everything under control"

"Well I was worried about you when I saw that guy going to stab you in the back I didn't think I just acted"

"Very well just try and be careful in the future if Guen hadn't been watching you well we wouldnt be having this conversation"

"Teach me how to fight"

"What"

"I want to learn how to fight I don't want to be a burden to you"

Drizzt just stared at Naruto for a minute then his gaze softened perhaps passing on his knowledge wasn't a bad idea

"Very well we start your training tomorrow be prepared I've been described as brutal"

(End Flashback)

"Heh I owe you Guen if it wasn't for you I'd be dead and I'd still be helpless"

Naruto scratched Guenhwyvar behind the ears the panther crawled closer and started purring Naruto stared at the cat before bursting into laughter Guen cocked her head at him looking confused

"I'm sorry hahaha Guen its just ahaha I never could hahaha picture you purring haha its just so funny"

After Naruto finished laughing he laid next to the cat and feel asleep staring at the stars his dreams were as always a ramen filled paradise he was awakened by a 600 pound panther laying on top of him

"Guen get off me"

Drizzt was staring at Naruto trying to suppress a chuckle

"Well you were sleeping to long we have to be off to get supplies and pick you up better weapons than those carved pieces of wood"

Naruto's eyes lit up

"Really awesome I wanna fight with 2 scimitars just like you master"

"Well let no one say your not enthusiastic well lets be off then"

Drizzt grabbed a sack, a belt pouch where he kept his money, and Agatha's mask and they started working their way towards a small village a few miles down the river

"Hey master you never told me what brought you so close to Konoha the night you saved me"

"I was out hunting with Guen a gust of wind caught my arrow and misdirected it instead of a clean kill it hit off to the side I spent hours tracking the thing though after I came across you I forgot about it I suppose a scavenger got to it"

"Hmm also why do you wear that mask it just seems wrong when I see you in it"

"Not all people are as trusting of the drow as you are though we have disappeared from books we are still that which parents tell their children to fear"

"How did you come to be in the fire country there was a great plague 4 centuries ago it drove many races mad dwarves, orcs, goblins, humans, the surface elves most races humans eventually built up an immunity to it but not before destroying most of their cities most information regarding my time was lost and the races were eventually regarded as myths seeing as no one could find any living civilization of them all but humans were wiped out"

"Why not drow?"

"My people lived deep beneath the earth the disease either did not reach them or based on my survival my people may have been resistant to the disease I haven't asked myself why I survived I was in shock for years without surface elves the drow had no reason to raid the surface so they resigned themselves to living in their great civilizations I suppose sigh everyone I knew and loved was gone by that time i spent some time living in my old teacher Mooshie's grove but that place was not for me so I set off leaving my homeland far behind in this place I felt comfortable and felt I somehow belonged here so I settled here and have been stopping random raids on caravans and spent time writing the details of my old life in a journal and that was all I had until I found you, you are by far the most interesting thing that has happened to me in centuries but we are here"

It was an unremarkable little village but it had what they needed Drizzt picked up a large of supply of dried foods for days when they couldn't hunt or when the traps came up empty, a small supply of cloth, thread, and needles for repairing their cloths wear and tear then they stopped at an actual clothes store turning and eyeing the oversized cloths naruto had on a spare set of his as Naruto's jump-suit had been shredded by Guenhwyvar (I wonder why) they stopped in to pick up new cloths for Naruto he searched around for awhile finally deciding on a miniature set of Drizzt's outfit after leaving the store Drizzt caught movement out of the corner of his eyes a figure ducked into an alleyway a familiar dark skinned figure with a large hat with a feather in it he decided he'd check on it later they arrived at their last stop the weapon shop when they walked in Drizzt noted that for a small village they had a large supply of weapons

"Would your village happen to be a target for bandits?"

"Unfortunately yes they choose to raid at least once a month we fight back but apparently a rouge ninja leads them we don't suffer many losses but for such a small village any loss is large"

"Do they have a base nearby?"

"They use a series of caves nearby"

"Hmm disturbing"

"Master I found a pair of scimitars"

"Let me see them"

Drizzt took the blades from Naruto and inspected them

"Hmm good weight they seem balanced and they have a fine edge these will work Naruto"

"Cool"

Drizzt turned to the shopkeeper

"We will take these"

"Alright let me ring those up for you"

After paying for the weapons and exiting the shop the duo set off back to the camp Naruto had already secured his weapons to his belt halfway back to the camp Drizzt stopped and turned quickly

"Alright come out I know you've been following us since we left the town"

"I suppose I was a bit careless in the town oh well it is a pleasure to see you again Drizzt Do'Urden"

"A pity I can't say the same Jarlaxle of Bregan D'aerthe"

Jarlaxle stepped out from behind a tree with a human child in tow and dipped into his customary bow

"Why do you have a child with you Jarlaxle not yours I hope no the adopted son of our mutual friend"

"Who would that be"

"Artemis Entreri of course"

"Not one that I would name a friend and shouldn't he have died centuries ago"

"He absorbed a shade's life with his dagger he lived very... well he lived until a year ago even though he expressed an interest in never seeing me again he didn't trust anyone to care for him where he lived so he left the child to me alas I have no knowledge or interest in raising a child so imagine my surprise and delight when I heard that Drizzt Do'Urden had taken a child apprentice..."

"You want me to care care of the child of my former enemy"

"Yes that is the short version"

"No"

"Let me finish the long version included him being sacrificed to Lloth"

"You're not going to let me leave without him are you"

"That was the general plan yes"

"Sigh very well but if I take him I will require you and your band to do a service for me"

"And that would be... what exactly"

"The village i just came from comes under attack from bandits often..."

"And you wish for my band to take care of these bandits hmm you ask little very well"

Jarlaxle turned to the child

"You are to go with Drizzt he will be taking care of you from now on"

"Very well it has been a pleasure Jarlaxle Baenre"

"Before you leave I have a few gifts for you"

Jarlaxle pulled a bag out of seemingly nowhere and tossed it to the child

"In there are your fathers weapons, a copy of my belt, my spare set of boots, and another piwafwi like mine do try to wear them it was hard to secure copies of my items"

"Very well do try not to die without me around"

"Please the gods will not allow me to die for it would be a very boring world without Jarlaxle in it ah before I forget here I had this repaired"

Jarlaxle hands a small silver flute to Entreri's son

"Idalia's flute my father told me this is a gift and a curse but mainly a curse"

"That was how he felt I suppose his last days with the flute were not the most pleasing I would imagine"

Jarlaxle turned to leave when Drizzt stopped him

"Wait what is his name"

Jarlaxle turned and shrugged

"Neither Entreri or the kid told me I have simply called him Velg'larns Dalharuk or Vel for short"

"Thank you and make sure you hold up to your end of the bargain"

"I always do farewell Drizzt Do'Urden I feel we part on more pleasurable terms this time"

And with that said Jarlaxle walked off into the night boots clicking loudly against the soft grass and Drizzt, Naruto, and Vel headed back to the cave that would come to be known as home

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well thats another chapter down so there ya go the successors of Drizzt and Entreri what adventures will they have what trials and tribulations will they share next chapter a 3 year time skip and the death of Drizzt review polls are still open for romances new option though Naruto/Hinata or Naruto/Ino and Vel/ten-ten or Vel/temari


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I do not own naruto or forgotten realms if i did orochimaru would come out of the closet and reveal his undying love for kakashi

big time skip here didnt feel like writing 3 year of stuff they'll flash back to the important stuff anyway

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4:The Death of Drizzt and The Return to Konoha

Time Skip 3 years

"Damn it not another draw will we never determine who is the better fighter"

Vel's dagger was at Naruto's neck Naruto's scimitar was poised above Vel's heart they lowered their blades eyeing each other warily until the blades were sheathed

"One day you'll slip Naruto and when that day comes I'll prove my style is superior"

"Yeah in your dreams"

"Mal'ai"(idiot)

"Bunjiro"(asshole)

"Telanth wun rivvin xor zu'tour phor"(talk in common or shut up")

"Yes master"

"Very well Drizzt"

Drizzt looked both of them over

"Your style is much better Naruto and you seem to be excelling in those trap jutsu Vel taught you and Vel your technique has always been strong and its improved as well and your stealth has improved as well I am proud of you both"

Naruto and Vel smirked at each other even though they were rivals they were friends and brothers first Drizzt walked to a chair seated in front of the fire pit and motioned them over they sat by Drizzt a confused look on both their faces

"Naruto Vel i am not long for this world and"

"WHAT"

"Damn speak up I don't think people in the mist village heard you Naruto"

"Sigh as I was saying i have lived for almost 7 centuries and I do not fear my death what I do fear for is what the two of you will do when I'm gone so tell me of your plans"

"I guess I'll finally go back to Konoha if only for a little while then I don't know about after that"

"I will remain with Naruto he's helpless without me if I need a place to go I'll simply return to Bregan D'aerthe and work for Jarlaxle"

Drizzt looked back and forth between the 2 boys one pondering his future and the other staring calmly into the long dead flames he sighed and looked up into the blue sky before speaking again "Naruto when I do pass on I wish for you to take my armor and my blades and Vel I am entrusting both Naruto and Guenhwyvar to you keep them both safe for me"

The 2 looked back and forth between each other and Drizzt before nodding Drizzt's mood visibly brightened

"Good now come the day is late and we have not yet hunted our dinner"

The rest of the evening passed quietly Naruto and Vel not even having their customary spar before night came and stole their vision instead choosing to just sit and speak of the past

"So Vel how did you come to be the son of Artemis Entreri?"

"He came upon me one day my former parents trying to sell me to slavers to save their own pathetic hides from debt if there's one thing my father hated above all else it was someone abandoning their child"

"So what did he do?"

"He waited until that night when the slavers were camped outside the city then he snuck into their tents and one by one gutted them all"

"Gutted?"

"He cut out their intestines and strang them up among the tents it was like a Christmas decoration of blood and gore"

"That's disgusting... what'd he do next?"

"He took the key from the slaver's leader and released us and he took me and raised me as if I was his own teaching me how to fight and how to survive then when he felt death coil around him making sure I had a guardian to watch over me"

"You don't seem to have the cold demeanor that Drizzt told me Entreri had"

"Yes I suppose a bit of Jarlaxle rubbed off on me no matter how hard I tried to get it off"

"Hmm so what did Jarlaxle teach you?"

"Many things trap jutsu, the proper techniques of stealth, how to make a delicious rabbit stew ya know those kinds of things"

"Rabbit stew c'mon"

"He also taught me to never be too serious when it wasn't needed"

"Anything else"

"It would take me centuries to spew out he did pas along something my father said once

an illusion can kill you if you believe in it but the real thing can kill you whether you believe in it or not"

"Hmm it is late and we should get some sleep I guess"

"Bwael isto dalninuk"(good night brother)

"Ulu dos 'zil al"(to you as well)

And so they both went to bed their sleep unmarred by dreams

The first thing Naruto noticed when he woke up was how high the sun was in the sky Drizzt usually woke him up at dawn the second thing was that neither Vel nor Drizzt were anywhere to be seen Naruto rose and walked into the cave where Drizzt kept his bedroll he saw Drizzt lying still with a peaceful look on his face and Vel sitting on his knees besides him eyes slightly reddened as though he had recently shed tears Naruto sat beside Vel

"He's gone isn't he"

Vel simply nodded

"The heat had already left his body by the time I came"

Naruto's eyes rimmed with tears Vel took one last look at Drizzt then rose to his feet and left deciding to give his friend some time alone to say good-bye to the drow Naruto had come to know as a friend and the closest thing to a father he had ever had it was many hours before Naruto came out of the cave Twinkle and Icingdeath strapped to his waist and Drizzt's mithril chainmail and spider silk shirt adorning his chest and last but not least Drizzt's enchanted bracers strapped to his ankles he tossed a small pouch to Vel saying nothing but no words were needed to know that Guenhwyvar's statuette was inside they then went to the task of making Drizzt a cairn neither of them thinking Drizzt should be buried 6 feet beneath the earth after they had entombed Drizzt Vel summoned Guenhwyvar giving her time to say farewell to her master and friend they remained in the camp for a few days after that gathering supplies for their trip to Konoha

"You think we got everything we need Vel"

"Yeah its gonna be annoying though carrying all this on foot"

Vel reached into the enchanted bag Jarlaxle had given him before they parted ways to search for his boots his hand ending up resting on 2 oval statuettes after pulling them out and examining them a smile creased its way across his face

"Looks like we won't be walking Naruto"

"What do you mean and what are those things in your hand?"

"Something Jarlaxle forgot to mention watch this"

Vel tossed a statuette to the ground in front of him

"Come Blackfire"

A small explosion of flame caused them both to avert their eyes when they turn back in the statuettes place stood a flaming horse Naruto slapped his head

"He forgot to mention he gave you a nightmare"

"TWO nightmares actually"

He causally tossed the other one to Naruto

"That ones Nightfire"

"Horrible name"

"I know never did figure why Jarlaxle named it that"

"Whatever come Nightfire"

The nightmare appeared standing on top of Naruto Vel slapped his forehead

"You're not supposed to hold the damn thing when you summon it idiot"

"Well I know that now how do I get rid of it"

Vel walked over and placed his hand on the nightmare

"Return to the endless night"

The flames on the nightmare died away and it collapsed into ash the wind catching it and blowing it away

"Thanks I guess"

"Try and get it right this time"

Naruto tossed the statuette to the ground calling the command words again and securing his pack to the night mare but before getting on putting a familiar mask on his face after it was secure he looked in a mirror he had in his pack his whisker marks had disappeared and his cheeks seemed thinner his chin more pronounced but what amazed him the most was instead of his blond hair his locks now shone a dark brown taking a moment to glance at Vel who looked amazed at the change he placed the mirror into the pack and saddled up

"Well lets be off then"

"Yes lets get going"

Despite this they both looked back and bid one last silent farewell to the drow ranger

They had only been riding for 15 minutes when they heard a scream and the sounds of fighting the two exchanged a look then ran off in the direction of the clash they came across a clearing where it appeared 4 what appeared to be ninjas were fighting what looked to be about 35 bandits the 4 look as though they had underestimated the enemies numbers and were slowly being surrounded Naruto jumped into the clearing his hands flashing through several signs while Vel appeared to meld into the trees

"Binding Technique: Chains of Impenetrable Darkness"

Black chains appeared out of the earth binding 5 bandits arms and legs as Naruto's blades snapped up into his hands meanwhile 1 of the bandits had worked its way behind a ninja and was preparing to attack when he heard a whisper

"Assassination Technique: Bloody Smile"

Vel's blades cut the man across the throat dropping him silently to the ground he ran between the stunned ninjas weaving his blades into their furious dance of death when Vel reached Naruto only 10 bandits remained Vel and Naruto stood back to back a smile mirrored on both their features as they called out simultaneously

"Dual Blade Technique:Dance of Blue and Black"

Vel commanded Charon's Claw to shine its black light while Twinkle flared to even greater life the two moved in perfect unison each strike complementing the others finally finishing with Vel bending down into a position that would spell death otherwise but in this being a perfect finisher with Naruto rolling over his back and thrusting both of his blades into the 9th bandits chest then pulling both himself and the bandit down as the now upright Vel Plunged Charon's Claw over top of them embedding it in the last bandits chest and leaving it there as the evil sword burned the bandits flesh away from his bones Vel flashed a smile back at Naruto both so caught up in victory they didn't notice a bandit on the ground take a swipe with his blade cutting deeply into Naruto's leg enraged Vel smashed the bandit's hand with his boot then quickly inspected Naruto's wound

"Damn the artery's cut you'd bleed out in minutes"

He forced his dagger into Naruto's hand then plunged it into the bandits chest willing the dagger to feed before letting go he watched as the wound on Naruto's leg disappeared

"You know that would've healed by itself I hate the feeling this dagger gives off"

Vel paused for a minute suddenly remembering Naruto's "tenant"

"Oh yeah oh well whats done is done"

They both suddenly remember the ninja they had entered the battle to help they were all standing there waiting for the duo to finish so they could properly thank them one of them went to retrieve Charon's Claw for Vel when Vel yelled out

"Don't touch that sword"

He walked over to the long dead but still smoking bandit and removed the blade with his gauntleted hand

"If you had touched that you would've ended up like the bandit its rather picky about its owners"

"Ah then I owe you my thanks two-fold"

The tall ninja that was dressed in what appeared to be green spandex walked over

"You two fight bravely with the flames of youth my young students could learn much from watching your burning passion"(A/N GAH I hate writing his lines makes me wanna puke)

"Um your welcome so what are you guys doing out here your a good hour from any civilization"

The ninja with long black hair who had initially gone to retrieve Charon's Claw came over and introduced his team

"I am Neji Hyuuga this is our sensei Maito Guy, the small clone over there is Rock Lee and the girl with the buns and weapons is Ten-Ten we are ninja from Konoha and if I might explain why we were out here"

"Please do"

"We were on a simple delivery mission to a village north of here when we came across what looked to be an injured man when we stopped to help the man revealed himself to be a bandit and demanded a toll if we wished to cross his bands land we underestimated their numbers and were soon back into a corner this is where came in you have my thanks yet again"

"Konoha excellent we were just on our way there if we remain on our path we will end up at the main gates correct"

"Yes just keep following the road and you should arrive in about 3 hours"

"Thats walking speed we left our mounts back on the main road well take care Neji Hyuuga I do hope we meet again"

Vel turned and began to walk away when Neji asked for him to wait

"I have given you our names at a complete disadvantage you two would be?"

"Ah of course I am Velg'larns Dalharuk Vel for short"

Neji turned to Naruto

"And you?"

Naruto paused for a minute then looked back at Neji a smile on his face

"Naruto, Naruto Do'Urden"

"Well we should be off good luck with your mission"

As they turned and walked off Guy called after them

"May your burning passion always be there to keep you flames of youth alight"

It seemed as though Vel and Naruto quickened there pace at this hurrying back to their nightmares and started riding again Neji had said they would arrive at Konoha in roughly 3 hours with their tireless nightmares the journey only took 1 and a half the two dismissed the nightmare as soon as they came into view of the gates a ninja was standing watch by the gate when they came upon it he glanced at them

"Names and reasons for visiting Konoha please"

"Velg'larns Dalharuk seeking employment I guess"

"Naruto Do'Urden same"

"Very well sign this and an ANBU will escort you to see the hokage to process your request"

The ninja handed the clipboard he was holding to them instructing them where to sign and explaining village etiquette after that was done a ninja wearing a bird mask appeared in front of them took the clipboard and instructed them to follow him they reached the hokage's office and were instructed to have a seat outside after a few minutes the secretary received a call asking for them to come inside they walked inside and were seated before the third hokage he glanced at them for a minute

"You both appear to only be about 10 and yet you come to the village seeking employment i also received a messenger bird a few moments ago detailing how you helped out a several of my ninja along your way here so tell me what it is you wish to do"

"Well Lord Hokage we wish to become ninja of this village if you would permit this"

"Well with the glowing recommendation you received from Maito Guy I would be heard pressed to refuse so what are your names and specialties"

"Velg'larns Dalharuk specialties Kinjutsu Sword and dagger, stealth and assassination techniques, and interrogation Lord Hokage"

"Naruto Do'Urden Specialties Kinjutsu Dual Scimitars and trapping and tracking techniques Lord Hokage"

"Very well you two are now citizens of the leaf village you will start at the ninja academy tomorrow my ANBU will show you to an apartment that has been prepared for your arrival you are ok with sharing an apartment correct"

"Yes Lord Hokage we would have it no other way"

"Very well here are the keys to the apartment and your temporary I.D.'s your permanent I.D.'s will be delivered in a few days"

"Thank you Lord Hokage"

The same bird ANBU that had escorted them to the hokages office was waiting for them outside showing them to an apartment complex and explaining how to get to the ninja academy and instructing them classes began at 8 a.m. after thanking him they entered the apartment which had been stocked with basic furnishings eager to get to sleep today had been a long day

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well there ya go Drizzt is dead i tried to make it mooshieesque but i cant find my copy of sojourn for some reason oh well itll turn up next chapter the first day of ninja acadamy plz review ty


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I Don't own Naruto or forgotten realm

I apologize for not updating yesterday my brain died and wouldn't think of ideas

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**'Drow hand language'**

but anyway lets start the show

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: The First Day of the Academy and Perhaps Other Things

"AAAAH WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR VEL"

Naruto was jarred from his dreams by a bucket of water Vel standing over him with a bored look

"Well its nearly time to go to the academy and you refused to wake up I tried everything I even picked you up and dropped you and by the way lay off of the ramen you've been getting a bit heavy"

"Hey thats all muscle and you couldn't think of anything nicer than water"

"I thought about having Guen sit on you but I didn't want to have to go buy a new bed for you I doubt it would support both your weight"

"Shut up how much time we got until we have to be at the academy"

"1 hour now go shower you stink"

"Didn't you just give me one eh whatever how long you been up?"

"Hmm about 2 hours I had to pick up some food the fridge this place came with was empty you should have seen the look on the shopkeeper's face when I put everything into my bag"

"I swear Jarlaxle gave you to many toys"

Naruto stalked off towards the bathroom while Vel walked back to the kitchen when Naruto emerged from the shower he found Vel staring at the stove

"Now how do I use this monstrosity ah well I'm sure someone will know"

"Never used a stove before Vel?"

"Nope can't say I ever had the luxury remote bases located all over the countries don't usually have the luxury's of home"

"Sigh move over at least this is something I know how to do"

"And how is that by the way?"

"These people really hated me when I was young so I had to learn to look after myself even 5 years later it's still stuck in this iron trap of a skull"

"What no laugh"

"Nay brother rather I weep"

"Now don't go into that shit you know I've put my past behind me frankly I couldn't give a damn one way or the other about these people ah well breakfast is served"

"What just eggs and here I was so used to a random meat"

"You want meat go hunting we got what you got and you forgot to get meat now shut up and eat we got 45 minutes to get to the academy"

"44 minutes to many"

They ate quickly and walked out of the apartment Vel locked the door behind them

"So how about a race"

"Alright but first"

Vel tossed a familiar statuette to the ground

"Guenhwyvar time to stalk the shadows"

"That's new not bad though"

"Yea the other call was Drizzt's thing so I made one of my own up"

The panther appeared causally licking a paw cocking her head curiously at Naruto

"Whys she looking at me like that?"

"You haven't taken the mask off since yesterday It's just Naruto Guen wearing the weird mask but besides that we're having a race to the ninja academy ready go"

Vel took off with Guen behind him not even trying but still enjoying being in the material plane Naruto stood there dumbfounded for a minute before running after them

"Your a cheat Vel"

"No I'm not I just like taking the advantage early"

"Call it what you will your still a cheater"

"Heh whatever going up"

Vel used Naruto's head to propel himself onto a nearby rooftop Vel flashed a two-finger salute to Naruto and began jumping between rooftops Naruto used a nearby awning to get on the rooftops while Guen used some boxes like stairs bounding up them onto the roof Guen easily passed Naruto and Vel and was waiting for them by the academy doors Vel touched the doors a hair before Naruto

"I win what are you part snail"

"I'll get you next time you going to dismiss Guen"

"Nah let them think she's a ninja pet come on we only got 10 minutes left"

They walked into the academy and found the room they were in Vel looked at Naruto

"Well this looks like it you ready"

"As I'll ever be"

Vel pushed open the door unfortunately for him in doing so he also knocked over a certain pink haired banshee(A/N I really dislike Sakura)

"WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING YOU IDIOT"

"WATCH WHERE I'M GOING MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'T BE STANDING IN FRONT OF A DOOR YOU BUBBLEGUM HEADED BIMBO"

This drew a few snickers from around the room not many guys yelled back at Sakura when she was pissed off

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME"

She went to punch him before she connected Vel caught here hand and locked her in an icy glare

"If you ever attempt to hit me again I'll feed you to my panther"

Guen growled for added effect Sakura felt the color drain from her face Naruto chuckled and grabbed Vel's shoulder

"Come on we need to find a seat before the instructor gets here"

"Yes you are right"

Vel glared at Sakura once more before taking a seat next to two guys one eating a bag of chips and the other pretending to sleep Guen laying beside his seat and Naruto taking a seat next to him

"Hey you the one pretending to sleep whats the deal with the banshee"

"The names Shikamaru and you caught her on one of her bad days"

"She ever have any good days"

"No not really usually she's fawning over Sasuke so its quieter but no she never has a good day"

"Great this is going to be annoying Naruto wake me up when the instructor comes in"

Vel promptly put his head down and fell asleep Shikamaru liked this guy already the instructors arrived 5 minutes later

"Alright everyone settle down we have a couple new students today so for their sake I'm Iruka your chunin instructor and this is Mizuki your other instructor now why don't you two stand up and introduce yourselves"

Naruto elbowed Vel before they both rose Naruto spoke first

"Naruto Do'Urden"

"Velg'larns Dalharuk or Vel for short"

"Alright you may be seated"

Naruto and Vel sat down

"As you all know your graduation exam is tomorrow Naruto and Vel you usually would've been placed in a different class but from the information the hokage received he felt you would be ready for this and now to finish our lesson from yesterday"

Naruto and Vel only caught bits and pieces of his lesson deciding instead to talk using the hand language Drizzt had taught them

**'Does this guy know how boring he is Vel'**

**'Probably not they never do'**

**'And my god what was with that pink haired chick when we came in on the rag much'**

**'I know I thought I was going to have to cut out her voice box to shut her up'**

**'Her boyfriend's going to commit suicide to stop the nagging if she can ever get one that is'**

**'Seriously seems like most of this class is a bunch of fan-girls for that Sasuke guy'**

**'Promise** **me if i ever get a horde of fan-girls you'll put me out of that misery and kill me'**

**'Only if you do the same for me'**

**'Agreed and did you see the way all the girls stared at Guen I swear she's the only giant panther one can see as cute'**

**'Hah maybe I should have dismissed her she's going to hate me at lunch'**

**'I would I wonder what Iruka's talking about now'**

**'Eh something about being properly hidden not that either of us need it man this is so boring'**

**'Looks like he's done for now and everyone else is leaving looks like lunch'**

**'Good man i can't wait until tomorrow then we don't have to hear this again'**

Naruto and Vel left the classroom and headed outside

"So Naruto do we eat or spar first"

"Lets go with spar don't want to get sick"

"Alright then there's an area we should be able to use"

They walked over to a clear area and faced off against the other both drawing their weapons

"You sure you want to do this Naruto I'll understand if you want to back down"

"Today's the day you go down Vel"

"What rules you want"

"Anything goes first blood wins"

"Awesome"

Naruto started off flashing hand signs

"Earth Style Shock-wave"

Naruto struck the ground with Twinkle sending a small wall of earth at Vel who sliced through the wall with Charon's Claw

"That all you got huh damn it where'd you go"

Vel close his eyes then spun quickly throwing Charon's Claw out to intercept Twinkle and his dagger to lock up Icingdeath then pushing Twinkle back reached into his pouch and threw down a smoke bomb

"Not bad Naruto your stealth isn't bad but its still nothing compared to mine Stealth Technique: Shadow Meld"

When the smoke cleared Vel was nowhere to be seen Naruto stood still trying to listen for him he barely caught the sound of air being cut before rolling to the side striking out with Icingdeath as he jumped

"Damn you and your boots Vel"

"You almost hit me there Naruto but I can't allow this to be over so soon Wind Style: Air Bullet"

Naruto threw his swords up getting buffeted by unseen bullets before charging Vel who met the charge head on Naruto striking quickly with Vel keeping up blocking at the same pace

"Is this all you got Naruto this is nothing"

"Shut up Vel and fight"

"Oh are we fighting i thought we were dancing"

"Damn it Vel I am a warrior"

"You are a dancer a pretender to a title which he cannot begin to comprehend"

Naruto struck out with Twinkle in rage leaving a gap in his defenses Vel's dagger slipped in and nearly hit before Naruto's arm caught him and locked them both in place

"A draw then Naruto"

"Agreed"

They both sheathed their blades staring each other down with an absence of emotion on their face

"You still have an anger problem and when you let that take control you lose focus work on that"

"Yeah yeah story of my life"

They both looked around aware they had drew a crowd several in the crowd with stars in their eyes Vel and Naruto flashed quickly back to hand signs

**'Oh great and in one fell swoop we both have fan clubs'**

**'Naruto they're staring at me like I was a choice cut'**

**'Got any smoke bombs left'**

**'Yes throw it and lets get back to class?'**

**'Please and thank you'**

Vel's hand flashed into his pouch drawing out a smoke bomb and smashing it to the ground quickly when the smoke cleared neither Naruto or Vel were anywhere to be seen back in the classroom they took their seats it looked as though class was starting again they both promptly passed out the next thing thy knew they were being awakened by Shikamaru

"Hey I admire your passion for sleep but if your still asleep after the instructors leave your fan clubs will tear you apart"

Naruto and Vel looked at each other than at the back of the class which was filled with ravenous fan girls and gulped before thanking Shikamaru then jumping out a window Vel having dismissed Guen before lunch then took off looking for hiding spots realizing the fan girls were only a little way behind them they ducked into the nearest shop they could find unfortunately running into 3 people coming out of the store pushing them all back inside Naruto and Vel recovering quickly and jumping behind a counter they heard the fan girls enter and leave vowing to "get their hot asses tomorrow" once they were sure they were gone they emerged from the counter apologizing to whom they recognized as team guy

"Our apologies but we were being chased and we like our clothes intact its very hard to get replacements"

"Well I suppose there was no harm done you are forgiven"

"YOSH Neji can sympathize with the most youthful pursuit of fleeing fan girls having a rather vast fan club himself"

"Neji... ah the ninjas from yesterday I trust you had no trouble getting back to Konoha"

"No the return trip was rather quiet so you to arrived in Konoha unharmed"

"Yes it was a rather uneventful trip"

At this point both Vel and Naruto's stomach grumbled they looked at each other realizing they had gotten to caught up in their fight to eat lunch Ten-Ten spoke up

"We were all about to go get something to eat you two are welcome to join us it's the least we could do to repay you for yesterday"

"YOSH you simply must join us"

"I'm fine with it what about you Naruto"

"It's fine by me"

"Alright then we'll go with you guys"

Vel and Naruto had both noticed Ten-Ten eyeing their weapons but they didn't really care about talking about them they all walked out of the store three of the guys watching warily for fan girls they soon arrived at a small dango shop they went in sat down and ordered when the question Naruto and Vel knew would come came up

"So Naruto Vel I noticed..."

"That our weapons are different from regular ones would you like to explain your weapons first Naruto"

"Sure"

Naruto drew out Twinkle and Icingdeath handing them to Ten-Ten for inspection

"Twinkle is a relic from ancient times forged by a race that no longer walks this world and forged in powers that elves held dear the power of the stars and moonlight"

"Elves their a myth aren't they"

"They existed all myths begin with a seed of truth"

"Icingdeath well i don't know who or what forged it but it protects its wielder from flames and it has a hunger for demon when it slices into demon flesh it will become so cold the wound will freeze over"

Naruto retrieved his weapons from Ten-Ten and Vel handed her his dagger

"The sword I cannot in good conscience allow anyone to wield, my dagger has the ability to draw out the life energy of the one it strikes it can even revive a freshly dead person of course it requires a living person to be drained to death when a person is drained to the death the dagger destroys their souls"

"Wow doesn't seem like a very nice weapon"

"It does what it was made for now for Charon's Claw was forged by Netherese from the ancient city of Shadovar"

"Never heard of either of them"

"Hadn't expected you to Charon's Claw is a sentient blade if anyone were to grasp the sword without the gauntlet on they would have to engage in a battle of wills with the sword if you lose your skin melts down to the bone the sword has the ability to create a wall of ash that will hang in the air, it can emit a black light that makes you invisible in the infrared spectrum, and even a small nick or cut with the blade will fester and become fatal if I wish it as for the swords gauntlet it can detect and redirect magic and psionics against its user back at the target it also seems to work on chakra from my sparring with Naruto"

Vel retrieved the dagger and slid it back into the sheath their order came shortly after

"I do love a girl with an interest in weapons they are not as weak as the fan girls usually are so tell me about yourself beautiful"

Naruto snickered next to Vel while Lee screamed something about youth and passion and blah blah blah and Neji sat there emotionless Vel and Ten-Ten locked each other into a stare Vel smiling widely and Ten-Ten with a slight smirk and faint blush

"You know my name thats more than most guys get do you really need to know more"

"Ha ha she told you Vel"

Vel smacked Naruto on the back of the head

"Well I'm different from most guys so I'm afraid not"

Ten-Ten grabbed a napkin and started writing on it

"Pick me up here at 8 Saturday and maybe you'll find out more make sure to wear something nice oh and your paying for this"

Team Guy got up and left Naruto stared at Vel for a minute

"Vel do you know what just happened"

"Apparently I got told I have to take her out to find out more about her"

"No you just stuck us with the bill what do you have to say for yourself"

"I think I'm in love"

"I am so not dealing with this right now see you later"

Naruto took this moment to exit trying to decide what to do with the rest of his day Vel suddenly realized he was alone

"Fuck how'd I let this happen I'm supposed to be the smart one out of the two of us"

Vel paid and left headed back toward the apartment deciding he needed a nap

Meanwhile Naruto had gotten completely lost as far as he could tell he was at some form of training ground other than that though he was lost

"Hmm I really should have gotten to know this town a bit better before I left the guy with the sense of direction"

Naruto walked into a training ground and found a girl hitting a Naruto noted several inefficiencies in her form

"Your strikes are too slow and you don't move enough staying still in battle means death"

He obviously startled the girl seeing as she jumped and hid behind the log

"Oh your one of the girls from class I never caught your name"

"Hi...Hinata...Hy..Hyuuga and um what ar.. what are you.. doing here"

"I um got lost and I kind of stumbled on you training"

"Oh... um... I can dir... direct you... to wher... wherever you want to... go"

"No no keep training maybe I can help you"

"Um o... okay"

Hinata went back to hitting the log while Naruto watched after a few minutes he walked up to her

"Your strikes are coming to slowly as far as i can tell this is a style to close opponents pressure points right"

"Um... chakra... points actually"

"Same basic style watch me"

Naruto circled the log giving quick light jabs with just enough power to do what he needed to do

"Only use enough power for what you need anymore is just a waste also you have to keep moving standing still for even a second makes you a target"

Hinata went back to practicing Naruto observed again

"Better but still needs work also augment it take the style and make it yours improve upon it no style is perfect it can always be made better do you understand"

"Yes thank you"

"No stutter thats good to it's getting late why don't I escort you home"

"O...okay"

They started off toward the Hyuuga estate and arrived in about 15 minutes

"Goodnight Hinata"

"Goodnight Naruto"

Hinata entered the manor and Naruto turned to leave when he realized

"Oh god damn it I'm still lost"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There we go made it a bit longer than usual to try and make up for late update so anyway plz review next chapter graduation exam


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or forgotten realms raise your hand if writing disclaimers is boring

Okay so everyone knows I try to update mon-thurs Fridays i might if i can get the chapter done before i leave Saturday and Sunday I'll update if im not doing anything alright well thats that enjoy the story

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6:The Graduation Exam

Naruto finally found his way home at 5 a.m. to find Vel with an open book in his hand

"Hey Naruto have fun?"

"What the hell are you talking about about I was lost"

"Right and found your way to a lady's bedchamber"

"No I didn't"

"Just messing with you man"

"Whatever what're you reading"

"Faust it's actually quite interesting"

"What's it about"

"It's a play about a doctor who sells his soul to a demon in exchange for 24 years of service and yet the demon is reluctant trying to explain the horrors of hell of existing without the love of God but Faust remains convinced he already lives without God but still till the bitter end the angels try to save him trying to convince him no one is beyond redemption... even angels are fools"

"Why do you say that"

"People are corrupt rotten and there are countless many who are far beyond the hope of redemption"

"You have a cold view on things Vel"

"A view that has kept me alive"

"What do you mean"

I may have been young but when I entered Bregan D'aerthe I already knew in the eyes of drow we humans are a lesser race nothing but offal and they could have killed me if it pleased them so I had to gain what respect I could with a show of ruthlessness and power"

"What did you do"

"I slipped a sleeping poison into one of the strongest fighters food then while he slept I slid my dagger between his ribs and it was then I came across a special ability the dagger has"

"And what would that be"

"Anyone who is drained to death or killed instantly by it has his memory's trapped within the dagger and those memory's became mine so with every kill I grow wiser and with each added wisdom I gain strength and it's all so simple here take the dagger and will it's memory's to become yours and they will flow into you like a sudden flood"

Vel practically pushed the dagger into Naruto's hand Naruto willed for the memory's of the dagger then screamed and fell over

"Hmm should have told him that between the sudden flash of new memory's and the fact that he also sees the death of all the victims from their eyes he would pass out and have a killer headache when he wakes up oh well he'll be stronger for it but he is really gonna be pissed when he wakes up so I guess its never to early to go to school I'll just leave him a note and a couple of aspirins"

Vel left a note card and a couple of aspirins on the table where Naruto would see them then took his dagger and left the house Naruto woke up 2 hours later

"Ah damn that hurt and I have a migraine from hell I swear Vel's gonna pay for this though now I do know most of Vel's jutsu eh he's still gonna pay"

Naruto stalked over to the table grabbed the note then grabbed the aspirins and downed them

"Hmm Naruto went to academy early Vel p.s. don't try to understand to much of the memories just makes the headaches worse sigh guess I should get ready and head out as well"

After a quick shower and change Naruto headed off to the academy after arriving in class he found Vel hiding beneath the desks

"Forgot about the fan girls eh Vel"

"Shut up and hide the instructors still have yet to arrive"

After 15 minutes the instructors had arrived and the two could emerge from their hiding spots and take their seats listening while Iruka explained the exams

"All right first will be a written exam on the various things taught over the semester then you will have to show me 1 simple genjutsu, 2 ninjutsu, fight a spar against a fellow student and make 3 bushin all right the exam has been passed out so you may begin"

**'Do you see these questions most are simple history questions hell this barely qualifies as an exam'**

**'I know ah well stuff is simple so let's just get it over with'**

After the written exam was finished the class headed to a small area outside to spar in the students drew lots to see who they would fight

"First match Sakura Haruno against Naruto Do'Urden"

"The banshee unless she nags me to death this is cake"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU IDIOT"

"Zu'tour phor lu'malar ssindossa"(shut up and fight whore)

"Begin"

Sakura charged at Naruto attempting to strike him in the face he pushed her aside with little effort

"Hmm should I finish you quickly or show off my power guess I'll flip a coin"

Naruto flicked a coin into the air while Sakura charged him again he grabbed her arm and threw her into a tree within the arena then caught the coin

"Tails show off my power huh where'd she go"

The impact against the tree had knocked her out Naruto sighed

"Darn I didn't even get to fight"

"Winner Naruto next match is Shino Aburame against Ino Yamanaka"

Shino won that match the next matches progressed along with Shikamaru giving up against Hinata and Choji flattening Kiba and Akamaru

"Final match Sasuke Uchiha and Velg'larns Dalharuk"

Vel looked at Naruto

"Wanna bet"

"I got a shield ring and cold absorbing ruby ring on 25-30 minutes"

"Alright I'll put a miniature warhammer and lightning wand on 1 hour plus"

Sasuke smirked at this

"You won't last 5 minutes"

"Oh we were betting how long it'd take you to wake up after I beat your ass"

"Begin the fight please"

Sasuke started making hand signs Vel yawned

"Fire style: Grand Fireball jutsu"

"What a weak technique not even worth my time"

Vel reached out his gloved hand and redirected the fireball back at Sasuke who jumped out of the way Vel thought making him angry would make this interesting

"I heard your entire clan was wiped out my one guy really pathetic if you ask me"

"I'll kill him after I kill you"

Sasuke threw several shuriken while charging with a kunai Vel sidestepped the shuriken and simply dodged Sasuke's strikes with ease

"You fool you are nowhere near strong enough to kill me and if you can't kill me there's no possible way you can kill him"

"I will kill him I AM AN AVENGER"

Vel decided to use the same little speech he had used with Naruto

"You are a dancer a pretender to a title that he cannot possibly understand"

"BASTARD WHY WON'T YOU DIE"

"Because you are weak but if you'll excuse me I grow tired of you ceaseless prattling, Ten Thousand Strikes of the Angry God"

Vel struck Sasuke with empty fists across almost every inch of his body lifting him into the air and finally finishing with a punch to the face driving him into the ground creating a sizeable crater

"Winner Velg'larns Dalharuk"

Sasuke's fan girls were stunned at their god's defeat Vel's fan girls and most of the other students were awed at the power Vel displayed and more then a few wondered if Sasuke was alive and Naruto was furious

"Damn it Vel you cheated that attack will have him knocked out for like 3 hours"

"Never put any restrictions on my attacks dear brother so its really your own fault pay up"

Naruto rummaged around in his pocket for a minute before pulling out 2 rings and tossing them to Vel who inspected them for a moment and dropped them into a pocket Iruka stared at the 2 for a moment before announcing there would be a 2 hour break while medics healed Sasuke

"Well Vel what do you want to do now"

"Hmm I suggest you run from your fan girls me I'm gonna put the new shield ring to work and take a nap"

Vel took his new ring out of his pocket placed it on his finger and spoke a command word to activate it by the time his fan girls recovered enough to try and pounce on him he was covered by a shield that kept out weak attacks allowing him to sleep in peace Naruto took off running from his own horde of fan girls once out of their sight he found a hiding spot and remained there until the exam resumed back in class medics had healed Sasuke enough so he could stay awake though all he did was stare at Vel Iruka started calling the class one at a time to display their jutsu for evaluation he came to Naruto after 5 minutes

"Okay Naruto first I need a simple genjutsu simply use it on me and I will break it"

"Alright I'll use my weakest one Genjutsu: Blindfold of Shadows"

Iruka's eyes became dark and he had to flare a medium amount of chakra before it would break

"Okay thats a pass next use 2 ninjutsu on the target dummy"

"Right Earth Style: Shock-wave Air Style: Air Bullet"

One target dummy was destroyed by a wall of earth and the other was shredded by the air bullets

"Another pass last I need you to make 2 acceptable bushin"

Naruto put his hand into the sign he had seen for bushin but spoke a command word to activate a small earring in his left ear Iruka watched as 2 clones split off from Naruto

"Very good you pass here is your headband you are now a genin of the leaf please remain in the room your jonin sensei will be assigned after the exam"

Naruto took his headband and left Iruka then called in Vel

"Alright Vel first is genjutsu"

"Iruka is it alright if i use my personal genjutsu"

"Yes go ahead"

"Shadow Meld"

Vel simply faded away then reappeared in the same spot after a few moments

"First test pass next 2 ninjutsu on the target dummy's please"

"Very well Fire Style: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet Fire Style:Art of the Phoenix Flower the Touch-Me-Not"

Both target dummy's were burned to cinders by fireballs

"Pass lastly make 2 acceptable bushin"

"Alright Earth Style: Earth Clones"

2 clones of earth formed then sank back into earth after a few minutes

"Alright here is you leaf headband you are now a genin of the leaf wait in the room for the assignment of jonin sensei's"

Vel grabbed his headband and left the room after which Iruka looked at Mizuki

"Those last 2 had more chakra than a genin should have 2 C-rank jutsu from Naruto and 2 C-rank and 1 B-rank from Vel they must have gone through some intense training to be able to do that without looking tired"

"Agreed should I go inform the Hokage about their performance"

"No we can wait until after we examine the rest of them"

Back in the class Naruto had secured his headband to his forehead while Vel decided to wrap his around his arm

"So what did you show them Naruto"

"A couple of C-rank what about you"

"A couple of C-ranks and a B-rank"

"We really shouldn't use any of the high level ones it brings up the question of where we learned them"

"What we can't tell them we ripped them from the memories of dead ninja"

"Of course you can if you want to be questioned for hour at a time about it"

"Hmm pass I'm gonna hit the restroom see you in a few"

"Don't fall in"

Vel left the room and headed down the hall to the restroom once inside he found 2 packages that he thought would be here grabbing them he walked back to the classroom and tossed one to Naruto

"What's this"

What do you think our graduation presents from Jarlaxle of course"

"I swear the guys watching us 24-7"

"Hehe you should be grateful he even thinks of us during these surface events we've gotten quite a few nice things from him over the many holidays and birthdays we've celebrated"

"Hmm he gave me a weapon pouch the note he left says its enchanted to hold about 1000 of anything I'll need and a necklace that stores excess chakra while I sleep what about you"

"Same thing and something for both of us to spend we really need for him to just send money instead of these gems people are beginning to wonder where I'm getting them"

"Well maybe we'll have a need for them someday"

"Perhaps oh looks like the last guys been examined"

Iruka and Mizuki came out of the examination room Mizuki leaving after speaking to Iruka for a moment

"Alright we will have a 30 minute break while we wait for the list of your team assignments oh but before that the announcement I'm sure you've all been wondering about This years rookie of the year is Velg'larns Dalharuk now you may all take your break"

"Rookie of the year thought you wanted to get rid of your fan club not make it bigger"

"Oh well probably because of that B-rank jutsu and the fact that I kicked the Uchiha's ass"

"Yea so what do you want to do for the next half hour"

"I've got something to take care of see you in about 15 minutes"

"Right guess I'll talk with Shikamaru for a bit"

Vel walked out of the class and proceeded to the roof

"Jarlaxle I know your watching me I need to speak to you tonight on top of my apartment building do try to be on time I'd hate to have to hunt you down"

Vel looked around for a minute but as usual could find nothing that stood out as one of Jarlaxle's spies so he walked back into the building and back to class taking his seat next to Naruto

"Anything interesting happen while I was gone"

"Interesting nope nothing it's been boring"

"Hmm well I'm going to nap for the next 15 minutes walk me up when the sensei's are about to be announced"

"Right Vel"

As soon as Vel was asleep Naruto tied his arms and legs he then woke Vel up

"Naruto what the hell"

"Payback's a bitch isn't it Vel"

"Tieing me up, weak"

"No I just figured you should be awake for this"

Naruto removed Vel's weapons and tossed him into the small horde of fan girls laughing to himself until the instructor's returned and rescued Vel from the horde luckily it seemed Vel was able to keep most of his clothes

"That was a dirty trick Naruto"

"You would've done the same to me"

"Yea I'm only pissed off I didn't think of it first now shut up their announcing teams"

"Team 8 will consist of Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame your jonin sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi; Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi you sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi; and Team 7 will consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Velg'larns Dalharuk and Naruto Do'Urden and your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake"

"Sensei why do we have four members especially those 2 new bastards"

"Because we had an uneven number in class this year and the Hokage knows that Naruto and Vel worked best together if you wish we can hold you back until a team needs a 3rd member"

"No sensei"

Naruto and Vel both snickered about how fast she backed down Naruto rose and sat down next to Hinata

"So Miss Hyuuga do you remember about the training regiment I told you to follow"

"Yes Naruto I also got all the equipment I needed this morning"

"Good work on your style I'll be checking up on you every now and again after all wouldn't want such a pretty girl to get hurt in battle"

Hinata blushed as Vel stared at Naruto

'Maybe he's more charming that I thought'

Over the next 10 minutes all teams were picked up by their sensei's except for team 7

"Well Naruto he's late so this is his own fault"

"I agree if he would have been on time we wouldn't be doing this"

"What are you two doing"

Naruto and Vel had set up a virtual gauntlet in the hallway consisting of a bunch of marbles on the floor then several swinging chalk dust erasers a trap of pencil arrows and a bucket of water on top of the door

"Well lets see how many of these he dodges"

After another 50 minutes they heard someone stumble over the marbles heard the erasers impacting and heard the pencils fire then the door opened and the bucket fell on the masked jonin soaking him after pulling the bucket of of his head he looked at his team

"My first impression is I hate you everyone head up to the roof"

"Aww thats hurtful sensei by the way how did you avoid the pitfall trap under the bucket"

"Pitfall trap"

Kakashi barely had time to look before the floor disappeared under him and he fell into a hole with Guenhwyvar waiting on the bottom

"See Naruto I told you you made the fake floor to strong"

"Hey it fell didn't it"

"Well we better be heading to the roof"

Naruto and Vel jumped out the window and stuck to the building with chakra and walked to the roof after a minute Kakashi was up with them glaring angrily well as far as they could tell one eye was angry at least after another few minutes Sakura and Sasuke arrived and sat down

"Alright lets get introduced tell me your name likes dislikes and goals for the future you start first pinky"

"My name is Sakura Haruno my likes are"

She looked at Sasuke and blushed

"My goals for the future are"

She looked at Sasuke and blushed again

"And what do you hate"

"Those two"

She pointed at Naruto and Vel who faked a look of hurt

"Alright rookie of the year you next"

"My name is Velg'larns Dalharuk my likes are weapons, training, and this idiot over here my dislikes are people who complain about being weak but do nothing about it, people who abandon their kids, and people who think that names decide who's better I have no dreams for the future I say live in today to do otherwise is to die with regrets"

"Okay you the brunette what about you"

"My name is Naruto Do'Urden my likes are training, this idiot, and my former teacher my dislikes are people who think their better than others, and people who believe their powerless my goals for the future are to become the greatest warrior in the land and to beat this idiot in combat"

"And broody your last"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha I have many dislikes and no likes and I do not have a dream for the future because I will make it a reality I'm going to restore my clan and kill a certain someone"

"Right whatever meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow at 8 a.m. and don't eat anything you'll throw up"

Kakashi disappeared in a poof Naruto and Vel took off across the rooftops

"So Naruto what do we do now"

"Well I'm going to go check on Hinata's training you should go buy a suit you do have a date tomorrow"

"Oh yea well see you later then"

Vel took off towards the shopping district while Naruto headed towards the training ground he knew Hinata used Vel found a jewelry store going in he found the owner standing behind the display case

"May I help you young man"

"Same as always here to sell a couple of gems"

Vel fished a large diamond and flawless sapphire out of his pouch

"Really Vel where are you getting all these beautiful gems"

"Dragon's horde"

"What was that"

"Oh old family jewels thats it"

"Well lets see same price as always for the sapphire and I'll add an extra 500 onto the diamond price"

"Alright that works for me"

The owner pulled a roll of bills out of the back of the register and tossed it to Vel

"Okay looks like it's all here see you around sir"

"I always look forward to you visits Vel"

"Oh by the way do you know any good suit stores I kind of have a date tomorrow"

"Yes there's one a few buildings down"

"Thanks"

Fast forward to 10 p.m.

Vel was waiting on the roof when he felt a presence behind him

"Hello Jarlaxle been awhile"

"Yes have you and Naruto been enjoying the gifts I sent you"

"We always do though he seemed tired when he came home"

"Perhaps he bedded the young woman he was with"

"No he's not you Jarlaxle plus he still seems to have a problem letting people in perhaps this girl will do him some good but thats not why I called you here"

"Ah yes why was that exactly"

"Truthfully I can't see this village accepting Naruto's true self perhaps some but not most"

"I'm afraid I'm not sure where you're going with this"

"I've been thinking about starting my own little band"

"Ah so the bird is finally flying from the nest but are you suggesting you'd be competing with Bregan D'aerthe"

"No no never that I simply wish for you to watch over them until the day I take control and I'd like to know I have the support of Bregan D'aerthe behind us"

"Of course by the way you sound I can tell that some delightful chaos will come from all this"

"Yes something you enjoy for reasons no sane person would understand"

"Sane is boring"

"So I have your support then"

"Yes Vel simply tell me of the ones you wish to join and I shall watch over them until the time you come to lead them and what will you call this band of yours"

"Dalharen d'l'chi"(children of the fallen)

"Well then I look forward to a long and profitable relationship if that is all I will go secure you a lair"

And with that Jarlaxle disappeared into the night and Vel stared at the moon with a smile prominently displayed on his face

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

there we go chapter 6 done next chapter Kakashi's test and Vel's date this is going to be annoying anyway plz review


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or forgotten realms

Sorry about it being so long without an update WotLK came out so I been playing that plus studying for G.E.D. and all the general shit that is life

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Kakashi's Test

Naruto and Vel were the first to arrive at the training ground where their test was going to take place

"I don't see why you didn't eat Naruto its just going to weaken you"

"Kakashi told us not to"

"Whatever guess I'll just read while I wait"

"Why do you read so much Vel"

"I suppose it offers an escape from the drama that is life"

"Yes because its so hard being you"

"You'd be surprised"

"Well whatever do as you please I've got a few jutsu to practice"

"Don't worry Naruto it took me awhile to figure out all the shit the dagger taught me it comes in flashes even now"

"Yea but now I don't think I'm afraid of death anymore"

"It happens when you see the deaths of thousands through their eyes"

Naruto walked out a bit further into the training field to practice while Vel took a seat against a tree

Time skip 1 hour

Sasuke and Sakura arrive

Time skip 2 hours

By this point Vel was smashing his head onto the tree and Naruto was almost finished recovering his chakra after another 5 minutes Kakashi finally showed up Naruto and Vel walked over to him while Sakura yelled at the jonin for being late Kakashi held up 2 bells

"Alright the point of this test is to get these bells from me at any cost come at me as if you wanted to kill me or else you'll die oh and if you don't get a bell you'll get sent back to the academy ready begin"

Naruto Sasuke and Sakura all jumped away to work on a plan Vel remained standing in front of Kakashi and pulled out his copy of Faust

"Why are you reading that"

"Because I want to see how the story ends"

"Heh maybe you're not so bad kid"

Kakashi pulled out his own book they both stood there for a few minutes before Vel snapped his book shut

"Ah what a pity sometimes I truly believed he would be redeemed oh well"

"Hmm what was that"

"A tragic end in which our hero is dragged to hell for eternity oh well he was a fool but that reminds me"

"Of what"

"What art thou Kakashi but a man condemned to die"

Kakashi barely managed to jump out of the way before 3 clones appeared from nowhere slashing at him with kunai then quickly used a substitution jutsu when the real Vel almost decapitated him Kakashi was catching his breath in a tree when he felt a boot connect with the back of his head and he went crashing to the ground Naruto jumping down behind him hands flashing quickly

"Binding Technique: Chains of Darkness"

Black chains secured Kakashi to the ground when he heard Naruto speak

"An odd thing about these chains Kakashi they drain chakra and prevent your enemy from using substitution you are at our mercy"

Vel walked up and casually cut the bells off of Kakashi's belt

"We figured you work out something like this so we had a plan long before you showed up my clones have been here for hours masking their presence"

"But what if I had been in a different tree"

"There were several Naruto clones as well you just happened to pick the one Naruto was in bad luck for you I'm afraid and I had planned out so many grand capture attempts on you oh well Sasuke Sakura come out here"

Sasuke and Sakura emerged from their hiding spots both glaring at Vel and Naruto

"Don't do that your faces may stick that way"

Naruto and Vel tossed their bells to them Sasuke dropped his

"I don't need your charity"

"You really are an idiot it was a teamwork test we had to show we could work as a team and were ready to sacrifice ourselves for our teammates isn't that right Kakashi"

"Yes it was you all pass now could you get these chains off me"

"Oops sorry release"

"Thank you meet back here tomorrow for your first assignment"

Kakashi left going to report to the Hokage but he felt there was something off about Naruto and Vel no genin should be that strong they had him beat and caught in 5 minutes back with team 7 Naruto and Vel were trying to figure out what to do with the rest of the day

"Don't you have a date to get ready for Vel make sure to be polite"

"Shut up why don't you go see your little girlfriend the Hyuuga heiress"

"She's not my girlfriend you bastard"

"Yet"

"Yeah hey wait a minute oh fuck you Vel fuck you"

"I know they all want to but I'm only 1 guy I can only do so much"

"You are the most vain and conceited person I've ever met"

"Hehe and don't you forget it now I really do have to be going"

"Well do as you please oh and Vel"

"What"

"Happy Birthday"

Vel's eyes widened

"How the hell did I forget that was today"

"You always do you should really work on that"

"We'll talk later I really do have to go or I may be late and frankly Ten-Ten is one woman I don't want to piss off"

Vel walked out of the training ground heading back to their apartment while Naruto went to look for a place to eat when Vel arrived at the apartment he tripped over a package left by the door

"Hmm I figured helping me start my own little merc group would be his present this year oh well bonuses do rock"

Meanwhile Naruto had decided to forgo finding food and had snuck outside the village to take a walk without the mask on he was having a great time until he was bowled over by a silver haired chuunin with a scroll strapped onto his back Mizuki turned to regard him when his eyes grew wide

"No way your the Kyuubi brat you died 5 years ago"

"Hmm seems I can't even take a walk without the mask on without something from my past rising to the surface oh well now that you know who I am I can't allow you to leave here alive"

"Right as if you could kill me Lord Orochimaru will reward me well for bringing you to him"

Mizuki dropped the scroll and threw a punch at Naruto thinking he could drop the genin with one hit Naruto simply jumped backwards calmly replacing the mask on his face after all he didn't want anyone else coming across him and finding out his secret

"Ah Mizuki you are a fool your first mistake was underestimating me your second mistake was... gah"

Naruto clenched his eyes shut as a new wave of memories came flooding into his head Mizuki ran up on him hoping to finish him while Naruto was seemingly defenseless unfortunately for him he didn't see Naruto's hands flashing through signs and paused when he heard Naruto speak

"Assassination Style: Death with a smile"

Naruto breathed out green gas right into Mizuki's face then watched as Mizuki collapsed laughing and died with a smile on his face(A/N joker gas gotta love it couldn't think up any other good jutsu for this moment oh well) Naruto kicked Mizuki to make sure he was dead then started studying the scroll Mizuki had

"Forbidden jutsu from Konoha eh couldn't hurt to learn one I'll just go with the first one hmm shadow clones at least I won't have to rely on this earring anymore"

After studying the jutsu Naruto resealed the scroll and picked up Mizuki's body heading back to Konoha once he got back he took the scroll and Mizuki to the Hokage's tower he found the Hokage standing in front of a crowd of ninja instructing them to find Mizuki and the stolen scroll or he was until Naruto walked up tossed the scroll to him and dropped a very dead Mizuki at his feet

"Here you go Lord Hokage one dead traitor and one stolen scroll well I'll be off then"

"Wait a minute how did a mere genin kill Mizuki"

"I'm no mere genin I'm Naruto Do'Urden"

"One last question why is Mizuki smiling"

"If ya gotta go you may as well go with a smile"

Naruto headed back to the apartment figuring Vel would be gone by now meanwhile Vel was just arriving at Ten-Ten's house he paced in front of the door trying to figure out exactly what to say he would have remained that way for much longer if the door hadn't been opened by a smirking Ten-Ten

"Are you going to stay out there all night or are you going to take me out"

"Um I have no fucking clue the second one I think you look beautiful by the way"

"Good answer you know Vel I never would've taken you as a shy guy with the way you were flirting with me"

"What can I say I'm a flirt you're the first who I've ever actually taken out"

"Really"

"Well Naruto and me weren't living in what you would call an ideal dating environment more of a cave to tell truth"

"Sounds like you had a hard life"

"Not really our mentor was good to us and whenever we felt lonely or anything we would fight"

"Why"

"In battle you lose all emotions the only thing you have left is the sense of survival so for us sparring was an escape and it was bonding because we knew that if nothing else we had each other and could depend on the other to be there"

"You two are really close huh"  
"Brothers in everything but blood but I'm sure even that mixed on the ground we weren't always such good fighters we got injured alot in our first few years though you wouldn't think it looking at us"

"What do you mean"

"My dagger heals all wounds and prevents scarring while Naruto has an incredible healing factor but it looks like we're here so lets drop the subject"

"This is a pretty expensive place Vel you sure you don't want to go to a cheaper place"

"Oh please with all the shit my guardian sends me I could buy the hokage tower"

"That's a pretty big boast to make"

"It's the perk of being a favored kid of the most powerful male in all of Menzoberranzan I don't expect you to know the city"

"Good because I don't"

They went into the restaurant and ate(A/N I am horrible at date scenes Plus I have no idea what to do on one hehe) after leaving the restaurant Vel led Ten-Ten down a maze of alley-ways

"Vel whats going on"

"Keep your voice down we're being followed nothing dangerous but the scent of alcohol is everywhere"

"I don't smell anything"

"Just trust me"

"Alright Vel"

Vel took a sharp turn into an alley then turned around and waited as three men came stumbling out behind them

"Alright what do you idiots want"

"What do ya think jusht hand oversh you cash and the girl and we will let you walk away"

"Afraid I can't do that but I can do something else"

"And what ish that"

"Send your heads back to your loved ones"

Vel snapped his hand out throwing a hidden dagger into one mans neck making him fall over and drown in his own blood and snapping the dagger he had in his other sleeve into the second guys head right between his eyes causing him to die standing and stood staring at the man who had made the threat

"I'll give you 5 seconds to run you'll still die of course but running does make it more fun"

The terrified man took of in a dead sprint looking for a way to the main street meanwhile Vel was flashing hand signs

"Darkness Style: Visage of Death"

A shadow bolted after the man quickly gaining and moving in front of him forming into an image of the god of death causing the man to drop dead from a heart attack Vel turned back to Ten-Ten

"I am sorry you had to see that I understand if you don't want to see me again"

"You were just protecting me though I don't need protection"

"People like them make me sick if I had the ability I'd bring them back to kill them again"

"Very dark as usual Vel"

Jarlaxle stepped out from the shadows into Vel's line of sight

"Greetings Jarlaxle Baenre to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure"

"Baenre no longer"

"Jarlaxle Bregan D'aerthe then"

"Jarlaxle of no house worth mentioning"

"Baenre has fallen that is unexpected news"

"They ruled for to long brought to much order to the glorious chaotic system that is Menzoberranzan"

"Strange news but clearly not why you seeked me out"

"Ah yes I came here to tell you all preparations for your request is complete when you find suitable people simply blow this whistle and I will retrieve them personally"

Jarlaxle tossed a small whistle to Vel then walked away back into the shadows

"Who was that Vel"

"My oldest friend"

"Can you take me home now Vel it's been a long day"

"Of course beautiful"

Vel led Ten-Ten out of the alleyway and shortly arrived back at her house

"It was fun Ten-Ten I guess I'll talk to you la...MPH"

Vel was silenced as a pair of lips locked onto his when Ten-Ten released her lip lock on him she went into her house as Vel went stumbling back to his apartment

blushing all the way

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there it is I'll try and update again soon test is on the 10th and 11th so I'll try to get on a reg update schedule until then cya'll


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or forgotten realms i really should just make something i can copy and paste the disclaimer damn things annoying this chapters a bit shorter but hey its an update isn't it

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: Demon Cat from Hell and Journey to the Land of Waves

Vel had no idea how he got back to the apartment when he opened the door he found Naruto waiting for him

"Hey Vel how was the date"

"Unexciting and uneventful"

"Right you've got lipstick all over your mouth and blood on your sleeve I don't want to know about the blood though"

"It's not what you think I just had to kill some drunks"

"And the lipstick"

"A gentleman never kisses and tells"

"Gentleman right"

"Anything happen to you"

"Nothing much just killed one of our old instructors learned a new jutsu you were right the fuckers hurt my head"

"Which jutsu"

"Assassination Technique: death with a smile"

"Don't know that one well we better get to sleep I have a bad feeling that we are going to hate tomorrow"

After meeting Kakashi they received their assignment to capture Tora after locating the cat they took up ambush positions and radioed in when they arrived at their spot

"Dark elf standing by"

"Assassin standing by"

"Avenger standing by"

"Pinkie standing by"

"More like emo prick and pink banshee eh dark elf"

"I agree"

"Cut the chatter target is entering ambush area"

"This is a bad plan Kakashi the damn cats evil I saw him chasing 3 pitbulls earlier"

"Do you have a better idea"

"Yes actually Binding Technique: chains of darkness"

They emerged from their hiding places to find Tora bound by black chains

"Well I did my part I vote emo prick carries him back"

"Seconded"

"Afraid of a little cat fine I'll carry him back"

Vel waited until Sasuke had pick up the cat before he dispelled the chains the fell over clutching his sides as Tora scratched the hell out of Sasuke's head the cat then jumped out of Sasuke's arms ran and jumped into Naruto's

"Animals always did like you Naruto"

"Well lets take Tora back to his owner"

When they returned Tora he was crushed to the Feudal Lord's wife's chest and the Hokage turned to give them a new mission when he was interrupted by Naruto

"Lord Hokage with all due respect I believe at the least me and Vel could handle a C-rank our skills are being wasted on these D-ranks"

"Very well I do have a C-rank I believe is in your skill range Mr. Tazuna come in please"

A man holding a bottle of sake came into the room and eyed team 7

"Your sending kids to protect me I bet those two don't even know how to use their weapons"

In the blink of an eye both Naruto and Vel had their blades positioned over a kill point on Tazuna

"I could be wrong they'll do fine"

Naruto and Vel sheathed their weapons and left to prepare for the trip once back at the apartment Vel remembered he had neglected to open the package from Jarlaxle he found two small packages sitting next to it

"Oh great their multiplying well here's one for you Naruto"

"I swear Vel for getting rid of you he checks up on you often"

Naruto and Vel opened the 2 new packages to find a pair of contacts each

"Can't we see perfectly"

"Put them on"

"Nope nothing different"

"Try flaring chakra to your eyes genius"

Naruto did and his sight shifted into the infrared spectrum

"That hurts the first time"

"Yeah may as well keep them on we may need them"

"What else did he get you"

"Girdle of giant strength it looks like I'm leaving this here though well time to get packed up how many storage devices you got"

"17 I think"

"Take 10 I'll bring 12"

"Gotcha"

After they finished packing they headed over to the main gate to find Sakura struggling under a huge backpack and Sasuke with a smaller bag

"You idiots forget that we're going to be gone for weeks"

"We have more gear on us then you could ever hope to carry prick"

"So do us all a favor and shut your face"

Kakashi and their client took that moment to show up and after a few moments they started off after a short way out of the village they passed a puddle Kakashi, Naruto, and Vel fell to the back of the group

"Kakashi why are we passing them"

"Because now we know their there we won't be taken by surprise"

"Many my father killed said the same thing"

"Then I'm sure his allies were glad to be on his side"

"They often said that to"

Naruto and Vel walked a short distance in front of Kakashi and weren't surprised when he was wrapped in chains and torn apart Sasuke threw a shuriken and kunai to pin their chain to a tree the chain was pinned but the demon brothers were already on their backs one with a scimitar in his heart and the other with Vel's hand thrust into his mouth grabbing a cyanide pill from under his tongue

"Naruto tie him up leave one hand free for me though"

Naruto swiftly bound the rouge ninja forcing one of his hands out

"You can come out Kakashi"

Kakashi hopped out of the tree he was in

"I had everything under control"

"Whatever"

Vel turned to the lone brother

"Who do you work for"

"I'm not telling you shit"

"Okay then Naruto secure his hand"

"Alright Vel"

Naruto grabbed the ninja's free hand and forced it open while Vel pricked him enough to draw blood an willed the dagger to feed he nearly laughed as the rogue's eyes popped out of his head

"Alright I'll talk I'll talk"

"Good who do you work for"

"Zabuza of the bloody mist"

"Why does he want Tazuna dead"

"Gato hired him to kill the bridge builder"

"Gato eh thats all the information I require say hello to your brother"

Vel drew Charon's Claw and decapitated the bandit and his brothers body

"The demon brothers C-rank missing nin bounty 20,000 for both of them"

Vel grabbed the heads and dropped them into a pouch he had hanging from his side

"Not like we need it though Vel"

"Never turn away free money and we will need it soon enough"

"Cryptic answer Vel but I'll trust you"

"Well Kakashi shall we go"

"Don't you want to know why rouge ninja are after Tazuna"

"Gato controls a large shipping organization but thats just a cover for the large amount of drug and human trafficking that he does I'm guessing he has a base of operation in the land of waves if a bridge were to be built the people of wave would no longer need the corrupt money flowing in and he'd lose his grip of control on the region so he hired assassins to protect his interests"

"This is an A-rank mission now I don't think..."

"Kakashi Naruto and I have killed more rouge ninja than I can count their not that tough let's keep going"

"Very well you seem to be determined to do this"

"I can be very stubborn a trait that rubbed off on me from my idiot brother"

"Shut up Vel"

The team continued on when a white rabbit came out of the bushes Naruto looked at it

"Hey Vel does that rabbit look weird to you"

"No he's probably just late for a very important date"

"He's white winter was over months ago"

"Your right DUCK"

Vel ducked to the ground pulling Naruto with him as a large sword went spinning over their heads to embed itself in a nearby tree

"Huge ass sword well looks like we're in the presence of Zabuza of the bloody mist"

"So you've heard of me eh kid then you should know to be afraid"

"Yeah well people tell me I don't do what I should"

"Well then guess I'll enjoy gutting you then"

Zabuza retrieved his sword from the tree as Vel drew his wicked blades falling into his battle stance Naruto began to draw his blades but Vel stopped him cold with a glare

"This is my fight I need a worthy opponent"

"Alright Vel don't die on me"

Vel threw a hidden dagger at Zabuza to gauge his reaction Zabuza just shifted his sword to deflect the dagger Vel flashed his hand signs and shimmered out of sight

"Not bad kid but I'm not called the demon of the bloody mist for nothing, water style: hidden mist jutsu"

A thick mist covered the area forcing Naruto to activate his infravision while the rest of team 7 couldn't see the battle that raged in the mist Vel had had to activate his infravision as well and was currently on the defensive hardly believing a sword that large could be swung so fast Zabuza swung again but had stepped to far into the swing allowing Vel to duck under and score a hit on his arm he let go of his sword and punched out catching Vel in the gut and pushing him back a bit Zabuza then resumed his offensive making Vel turn and run up a tree doing a back-flip to land behind Zabuza slashing out with Charon's Claw slicing a deep gash in Zabuza's side but deciding not to poison him Zabuza rolled to the side narrowly avoiding another slash from Vel and slashed out catching Vel's leg cutting into his thigh forcing Vel to fall back to his knee throwing several daggers at Zabuza with one hand while rubbing a blood clotting agent into the wound it stung like hell but allowed him to keep fighting leaping back to his feet he started forming hand signs

"Earth Style: Earth Wall"

A wall of earth rose between Vel and Zabuza giving Vel a moment to work out a strategy and toss an onyx figurine to the ground

"Guenhwyvar I need you"

Zabuza cleaved through the earth wall like butter Vel leaped away hoping the panther heard his call Zabuza was hot on his heels Vel suddenly changed direction and charged past Zabuza slashing outward as he went fast deflecting Zabuza's blade with Charon's claw and dragging his dagger across Zabuza's chest then Zabuza smashed with his swords hilt breaking 3 of Vel's fingers Vel rolled to the left stabbing with his dagger but missing Zabuza and leaving himself open Zabuza went to deliver his killing blow when a 600 pound black panther collided with him Vel was back up and on him in an instant holding Charon's Claw to Zabuza's throat

"Yield Zabuza I don't want to kill such a good fighter"

"And owe my life to you I don't think so kid"

Zabuza went to try and get back up when a needle pierced his neck and he fell back to the ground the mist dissipated and a person wearing a mask jumped out next to Vel and grabbed Zabuza's body

"I appreciate your help in the disposal of Zabuza Momochi"

"No problem"

Vel clapped the hunter ninja on the shoulder slipping a note into her hip pocket and watched as she disappeared he walked over to Naruto smiling thinking that he had found the first 2 recruits of Dalharen d'l'chi and making plans that would come to pass in the days yet to come

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well thats done see you all at the next exciting chapter of naruto's homeland blah blah blah review and all that good shit


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or forgotten realms

woot new chapter GED shits over and my buddy's left once again for hell my apologies for not updating sooner my girlfriend and I were going through a rough patch i was in no condition to write

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9:A soul for a soul

"Vel you can't be serious I won't leave you to die"

"Then you will die with me go Naruto my men and I will cover your escape for as long as we can keep our dream alive Naruto promise me that"

"But Vel I"

"Promise me"

"Fine I promise"

"Good go now we have no more time"

Naruto ran off with a handful of people while Vel and a small group of soldiers stood resolute as a black wave of forces crashed down upon them

"Damn it what the hell was that"  
Vel awoke from the dream in a cold sweat briefly wondering where he was before remembering the team had taken up residence with Tazuna he laid back down covering his eyes with the crook of his elbow trying to forget the dream that had shaken him so

3 hours later

Vel hadn't gone back to sleep and everytime he closed his eyes he closed his eyes he saw his death he looked over as he saw Naruto begin to awaken

"Vel are you alright you don't look so good"

"A nightmare nothing more"

"Hmm alright Vel we should probably get downstairs may as well eat before Kakashi tries to make us train"

"He'll probably just try to make us do something stupid like tree walking"

"Yeah havn't we been doing that since we were like 6"

"We do lots of things its hard to remember"

Vel and Naruto went downstairs to eat and wait for the rest of the team who appeared after another hour had gone by

"Ah good your already up once everyone has eaten I'd like you all to come with me for some more training from what Vel told me of the hunter nin Zabuza is most likely still alive"

"Though if my plan comes to fruition we won't have to fight him"

"What was that"

"Hmm just thinking out loud I suppose"

After another 5 minutes everyone had finished eating and headed out to the forest with Kakashi(A/N: Remember kids never go into the forest with a pervert its never good news)

"Alright today you will learn to climb trees without using your hands"

"Hey sensei"

"What is it Naruto"

"Vel and I already know how to do this"

"Really"

"Yes Kakashi we also know water walking, waterfall climbing and given the right conditions steam walking though we can only do that for a maximum of 10 minutes"

"Alright then you seem to have a good training schedule so you can have the day to yourself I suppose just check in before you go to bed"

Naruto and Vel walked off in the direction of town as Kakashi turned to explain tree walking to Sasuke and Sakura

"So Vel what are you going to do"

"Check for a bookstore... you"

"No clue I'm sure I'll find something to do though"

Naruto and Vel split off in he middle of town it didn't take Vel long to find what he was looking for finding a small building with a large book hanging over the door Vel walked in waving to the cashier who looked bored out of his mind then proceeded to thumb through the shelves muttering names to himself

"Romeo and Juliet, The Once and Future King, The Time Machine, 1984 hmm all good in their own right but not quite what I'm looking for GAH"

Vel clutched his head as a new burst of memories came into his mind

"Man I hate that hmm I seem to want to gather a certain plant now"

Vel searched quickly through the books and found one listing various plants found throughout the elemental countries skimming through it he found the one he was looking for

"Hmm coma visum commonly known as dream root"

Vel walked up to the register and placed the book in front of the cashier

"Do you know if this grows around here"

"How would I know there's a field north of town where people say herbs grow try looking there"

"Hmm thanks I guess"

Vel exited the book store and headed to the afore mentioned field when he came across a young woman picking medicinal herbs she appeared startled when Vel walked into the field but quickly regained her composure which disappeared again when Vel began to speak

"Greeting again Miss hunter-nin"

"I have no idea who you're talking about"

"Your heart rate increased when I called you that and you can't disguise your scent but have no worries I do not wish another fight with Zabuza though I would enjoy the chance to speak with him I trust you found my note"

"I did but I don't believe he will agree so easily to your arrangement"

"Perhaps not but people say I have a way with words"

"Maybe you do but Zabuza is proud he will not be another's personal lap dog"

"That is not what I wish at all though it would be easier to speak with him myself"

"And what if I refuse to take you to him"

"I will wait till you leave and then follow you and no matter how hard you try to lose me you will not I assure you I spent many years with the best trackers in the world"

"Very well you seem set on your goals perhaps you will be able to convince Zabuza yourself"

"Thank you by the way what is your name"

"Haku and yours"

"Velg'larns Dalharuk"

Haku led Vel to a small building outside of the town and took Vel to a room where Zabuza lied in recovery Zabuza's eyes widened when he saw Vel entering the room

"Haku what is the meaning of this"

"Settle down Zabuza if she had not led me here I would have killed here and taken her memories I assure you it would not have been pretty"

"What do you want leaf genin"

"My name is Velg'larns Dalharuk you may call me Vel if you please or whatever else strikes your fancy"

"What is this about Vel"

"There was a reason I didn't kill you Zabuza and believe me one word from me and Guen would've snapped your neck"

"Ah yes the panther where is it by the way"

"Guen is resting but I am not without protection in truth I am carrying more protection than even a king would need but I digress I have a business proposition for you one that will benefit... someone approaches Shadow Meld"

Vel disappeared into the shadows while Gato and his thugs entered the room

"You disappoint me Zabuza beaten by a genin I was lead o believe you were a swordsman worthy of my dollar not a poser who gets defeated my a little boy maybe I should just have my men finish you off while your weak after all you are of no use to me no.... gurgle"

Vel reappeared behind Gato with his sword sticking through Gato's chest

"Sorry I didn't quite catch that"

"Hehehe it doesn't matter if you kill me your too late to save this village in the morning my mercenaries will sweep across it burning, raping, pillaging and there's nothing you can do about it"

"Well we will just have to see goodbye Gato do tell the demons in hell hello for me"

Vel jerked his sword to the side ripping out Gato's corrupt heart while Gato's thugs were disabled by needles to the neck Vel then slit their throats

"I apologize about killing your employer Zabuza but he didn't seem to think highly of keeping you alive"

"And how am I supposed to get paid now kid"

"Here this gem is valued at 50,000 ryou(A/N is this the right form of money I forget) that should be at least double what Gato was paying"

"And you just carry these things around with you"

"As I said before I have alot of protection but the day is late and there is still the matter of why I came you see Zabuza I want you and Haku to be the first to join my mercenary group Dalharen d'l'chi or in common tongue children of the fallen"

"I don't like the idea of being someone's servant"

"Servant no Zabuza you are to valuable to be a mere servant no with your skill you will be a lieutenant and a weapons master but never a servant"

"Hmm whats it pay"

"You will have full access to the coffers which at the moment should contain around 5 million ryou as well as a weekly stipend of 100,000 ryou"

"Sounds like your coffers will run dry rather quickly"

"With my allies supporting the group we will never run dry so whats your answer"

"Give me a night to mull it over Haku will show you to a spare room"

"Still not sure I won't give you up to Kakashi I don't blame you where I come from trust gets you a dagger in the back"

"Heh we may be more alike than you know kid"

"A sentiment I gladly share"

"If you'll come this way Vel"

"Ah yes of course Haku"

Haku led Vel down a few hallways and stopped at a small room

"I do hope this room suits your needs Vel"

"Its fine ah I nearly forgot while I was in that field in the first place Haku have you ever seen this plant"

Vel handed her a picture of the dream root he was looking for

"Yes I have the leaves make a good poultice so I pick them often"

"Do you use the root"

"No I never found a use for it"

"Would you happen to have any here"

"Yes I shall retrieve some for you anything else"

"Some boiling water, a mortar and pestle, and a small cup if you would"

"Of course I shall return shortly"

Haku left Vel waited until he was sure she was gone and pulled several candles out of a pouch and place them in a star formation placing himself in the middle

"Yes this will do if that vision that came to me in the store is right soon I will have another powerful warrior to call my own"

Haku returned with all Vel requested

"Thank you Haku this will be all I require for now"

"Very well if there is anything else I am just across the hall"

"Alright take care Haku"

Haku left the room shutting the door behind her Vel started grinding the roots into a fine powder and put the powder into the cup then pouring the boiling water over it

"O filiolus EGO summisse queso vos exaudio meus prex"(O gods I humbly beseech you to listen to my request)

Vel waited a moment for the water to stop boiling then took the cup and tipped the scalding water down his throat his eyes widened and watered from the pain then his head pitched forward and he remained in that position his mind far gone from his body Vel opened his eyes finding himself in a large room surrounded by many thrones a different god seated in each throne and their king seated directly in front of him when the king spoke his voice echoed around the room yet it spoke with perfect clarity it was a powerful yet caring voice

"You have called mortal and we have answered know that we do this only because we look upon you with favor"

"Yes my lord I am humbled that you have brought me here"

"Speak your request that it may be considered by the pantheon"

"Yes my lord I request a powerful warrior be brought to me that my band can grow in power so that the dream that I strive for can be realized"

This time it was Mielikki who spoke her voice itself was like music yet still it carried power, caring, and understanding

"And what dream is that mortal"

"I wish to change a small part of the world and make a place without strife, without hatred, without war, where there is only love and peace"

"Many mortals have strived for this yet they have failed what sets you apart"

"I will not allow myself to fail nor will I die until my dream is realized this I swear"

It was Tempest's turn to speak his voice boomed powerfully and he spoke with a bright and vibrant voice

"A world without war personally I think it would be boring but that is not my decision to make so I ask you what do you give in exchange for this warrior"

"I give every soul consumed by my sword and dagger lowering their power to gain a warrior of equal power"

"A living soul is also required"

"Then I will give my own I will sacrifice even that for my dream"

To Vel's surprise Tempest started laughing the sounds rolling out of his chest and echoing off the walls around him

"An excellent answer I admire such dedication in a mortal"

The king of gods spoke again(A/N I don't know his name)

"Very well Velg'larns Dalharuk we judge your cause and your sacrifice worthy the souls will be drained from the dagger and sword and your own soul will be collected upon your death in return when you awaken your ultimate warrior will be there know to treat this one with respect lest you find your death far earlier than expected"

"I am grateful my lord"

"Now we send you back to your body guard yourself well and make your dream a reality"

Vel awoke in his body to find a young man with blue hair staring at him

"Greeting you must be Velg'larns Dalharuk"

"Vel please and you are"

"You couldn't pronounce it in your tongue it means dark lightning"

"So what should I call you"

"Call me Raikou"

"Very well you said in my tongue so this leads me to believe your not human"

"Your guess is correct human I am not human"

"So if you don't mind my asking what are you"

"Isn't it obvious I am a dragon"

Vel fell backwards

"A dragon never in my wildest dreams did I ever think I would summon a dragon what color are you"

"Humph I would think that would be obvious but I will indulge you I am a blue the gods decided to send the color that most agreed with you"

"What do you mean"

"You are strong and proud but cold and cunning they figured a blue would suit you perfectly and from what I've heard about you I'm looking foward to traveling with you"

"And I you but it appears to be morning I should meet with Zabuza"

"Very well I shall await your return"

Vel walked into the room where Zabuza was recovering when he entered Zabuza sat up

"Well Zabuza have you come to a decision"

"I have"

"Very well what is your answer"

"I'll work for you kid it sound like it'll be fun"

"Cool then as your first assignment I need you and Haku to accompany me back to Konoha and assume the guise of leaf ninja Haku should be made a genin and your were a jonin after we arrive we are going to request that Naruto and I be placed on your team with Haku the council will be eager to get the Uchiha more attention so they shouldn't have a problem with it"

"Hmm what about the kid in your room"

"Ah yes Raikou why he's my bodyguard of course"

"You a bodyguard thats rich"

"I said he is one not that I need one"

"Very well I will follow your orders"

"Get well soon Zabuza we leave when Tazuna finishes the bridge now if you'll excuse me Kakashi will be wondering where I went I will be taking Raikou with me"

Vel left the room stopped and grabbed Raikou and left the building heading back to Tazuna's house he entered to find a very pissed off Kakashi

"And where were you all night Vel"

"Taking care of our problem Gato is dead and Zabuza has agreed to join the leaf village I've made your job much easier Kakashi you should be thanking me"

"That being the case I suppose we can forgo punishment who is this you brought back with you"

"This is Raikou my bodyguard"

"Bodyguard right well whatever"

"Where is Naruto"

"He said something about looking for a ramen place"

"Of crap thats right we have to go save the village from Gato's men judging by the lack of screaming they are not here yet come Raikou"

Vel and Raikou arrived to find the mercenaries gathering at the bridge seeing no one else around Vel cried to Raikou

"Hey why don't you show them the true meaning of fear"

"Good idea"

Raikou whispered a few archaic words while fingering a ring on his left hand and grew back into his true dragon form the mercs went silent and stared with awe until Raikou discharged a lightning bolt into their midst killing many while Vel flashed through hand-signs

"Fire Style: Flame Wall"

A wall of fire came crashing down on the mercenaries while Raikou swept across the bridge with his tail mopping up the rest of the mercenaries

"Hmm well that was boring I suppose we go back and wait for this Naruto person now"

"Yes I suppose they could have put up a better fight though oh well"

Time skip 3 days

Team 7, Zabuza, Haku, and Raikou were at the bridge saying goodbye

"Come on genin time to head back to Konoha"

"It has been fun Tazuna"

"Sorry about the whole trying to kill you thing it was just a job after all"

The team walked off leaving Tazuna alone on the bridge

"Now what to name this bridge hmm I know I'll call it Bob"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well another chapter come and gone heres to hoping it wont take me another month to update until next time good night and good luck oh and remember save the planet it's the only one with beer


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Naruto or forgotten realms

Chapter 10 hooray well there ya go cant really think of anything to say

and yes Tazuna named the bridge bob he didnt really see the fight with Zabuza or the mercs at the bridge plus I'm pretty sure he was drunk

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10:Vel's Bargain with the Demon

No words were spoken between the former enemies as they sped back to the village they arrived quickly encountering no resistance along the way after all who's really going to attack a guy with a sword the size of a door on his back they arrived at the gate where they were stopped by the guards

"Kakashi your team is only supposed to return with 4 people you've brought 7"

"2 are former mist nin seeking to become konoha nin the last is a bodyguard for Vel"

"Alright we will escort the mist nin to the hokage"

"I Velg'larns Dalharuk will be accompanying you as well I have a proposal for the hokage involving these two"

"Very well"

"Naruto tell Jarlaxle to meet me at the apartment later"

"And how am I supposed to find him Vel and what if I had plans perhaps"

"Going to see little miss Hinata are we, just speak out my message Jarlaxle is always watching over us"

"Alright Vel but if he doesn't show it's not my fault"

"He will, have fun with your girlfriend"

Vel, Zabuza, Haku,Raikou and the two gate guards left heading for the Hokage's tower while Naruto did indeed go to find Hinata the group arrived at the Hokage's tower quickly and entered his office the Hokage looked up from his paperwork

"Ah Vel I didn't expect to see you back from your mission so soon and who are these people with you"

"These are Zabuza Momochi, Haku, and Raikou; Zabuza and Haku wish to become ninja of the leaf"

The Third's eyes narrowed

"The same Zabuza Momochi who tried to kill the Mizukage"

"With all due respect Master Hokage the Mizukage was a tyrant who needed to die so what if I was the only one who acted"

"Hokage these two will make excellent additions to the village"

"Hmm very well I'll put give them refuge here and after 1 weeks probation as long as they don't do anything suspicious they will be made full members of the leaf"

'but only with loyalty to me'

Vel smirked to himself with this thought

"A second request I would like Naruto and myself to be placed on a team under Zabuza with Haku"

"That's a big request Vel I'll have to speak with the council about this"

"Of course Lord Hokage just remember to tell them that our replacement will give Hatake more time to train the Uchiha"

"In that case I have no doubt your request will be eagerly approved so I suppose I can just place you on the team now and give them that reason for my decision you are sure this is what you want"

"Of course my lord"

"Then from now on you and Naruto will be on team..."

"Team Darkness if you would sir as everyone on this team is a master of stealth it seems appropriate"

"Very well then you shall be team 12 code-name Team Darkness what about this Raikou person"

"My bodyguard sir assigned to me by my guardian"

"I'll make sure to get him some form of I.D. signifying him as such he can pick it up from the front desk tomorrow if that is all you are all dismissed Zabuza will be assigned to the jonin apartment building apartment number 3C and Haku and Raikou will room with you and Naruto I believe I gave you a large enough apartment correct"

"Grrr Yes sir"

When they left the office Zabuza pulled Vel aside

"You do anything to Haku and I'll slice you to ribbons got me"

"No worries Zabuza I have no interest in Haku but speaking of girls i forgot to tell Ten-Ten I had a mission she is going to be furious"

"Thats women for ya kid piss them off and they'll make your life miserable"

"Well if you will excuse me Zabuza I must be going I'm sure one of the many ANBU around here can guide you to your apartments"

Vel started walking down the hallway he glanced back at Raikou

"Wait for me at the apartment"

Once Vel got outside he broke out in a dead sprint towards Ten-Ten's family's weapons shop it took Vel a full five minutes to regain all his hearing he started to mutter an apology when he was silenced by a pair of lips locking onto his whatever relief was felt when the lips left his was wrenched away when he felt an open palm slapping him on the cheek sending him to the floor he jumped up anger clouding his features

"What the hell was that you kiss me then you deck me"

"That was to say I'm glad your okay but you have to know that I will punish you for making me worry so damn much"

"Um I'm sorry let me make it up to you please I'll do whatever you want"

"Alright I'll let you make it up to me this one time but your going to have to promise you'll never make me worry like that again"

"Ten-Ten I swear I will never let that smile leave your pretty face"

Ten-Ten felt her cheeks redden and began to say something when Vel locked his lips on hers they stayed like that until they heard a loud cough behind them they broke apart blushing and stood facing Ten-Ten's father who had a grin spanning ear to ear plastered on his face

"So you're the young man my daughters been worrying about all this time believe me when I say you don't want to get her mad or you might just get a kunai where the sun don't shine"

"I believe you but Ten-Ten I'll talk to you later I've got a couple people waiting for me at my apartment it seems like I have 10 things going on at once I am truly sorry but have no fear I shall return my love"

Vel rushed out of the store heading back to his apartment as Ten-Ten's father suppressed a chuckle

"An interesting young man you've picked out"

"More than interesting so much more"

Vel arrived back at the apartment to find Jarlaxle and Raikou speaking about events Vel had no idea ever happened

"I suppose thats the good thing about living for centuries lots of memories when you're finished talking Jarlaxle I'll be in my room is Haku here Raikou"

"Yes she picked a room and passed out in it she seemed very tired for some reason"

"Hmm I'll show her around Konoha tomorrow like I said I'll be in my room"

Jarlaxle gave him a quick nod then returned to his conversation with Raikou

(A/N Now lets magically go back and time to see what Naruto did shall we *pushes button on watch nothing happens*damn it thing always breaks when I need it um be right back *puts up out of order sign loud yelling of obscenities can be heard* alright lets see if it works now *pushes button nothing happens* damn it fine we'll use the magical flashback wave (note this is not an actual flashback just a device to get to the past(note hey look a note within a note within a note)) well now onto the show)

Naruto had just spoken Vel's message to nothing but air but decided not to think to much on it and went to the training ground where he usually met Hinata He found her there as usual training her gentle fist technique

"Yo Hinata hows it go..."

Naruto had to bend over backwards to avoid a jab to the chest he had to continue ducking and weaving for several minutes before he could regain a standing position and fight back he batted away an arm and punched out with his missing Hinata's chest and followed his punch with a roundhouse kick missing once again but taking a juuken strike to his ankle he cursed under his breath as he felt his foot go numb he continued to try and counter her punches Hinata struck out with both hands aiming for Naruto's shoulders he pushed her arms out and up leaving her defenseless or so he thought as she connected with a head-butt then somersaulted backwards kicking him in the jaw and sending him skyward Hinata jumped after him

"Your within range of my divination Aerial 8 trigrams 64 palms"

To Naruto's credit he managed to dodge the first 4 though everyone after that connected he crashed into the ground and Hinata landed feet first onto his chest where she squatted down and smiled at him

"So how was that Naruto"

"I see you've been following the training program I set for you"

"I'm sorry if I hurt you Naruto but I've gotten so much stronger I just had to show you besides didn't you tell me to never let down my guard"

"That I did that I did so when did you develop the aerial thing"

"About 3 days after you left you should have seen how surprised father was when I used it on him but once he recovered enough to get back up he smiled at me and actually complemented me"

"I told you every style can be improved once you think a style is foolproof is when you get broken into tiny pieces so anything else you been working on"

"Lets see I've gotten better at Kaiten but I'm still having a problem with it I have adapted it though so that if I send out a bit more chakra than normal I don't have to spin and I can create a partial shield with a wave of my arm or a backwards somersault to tell you the truth the reason I have such a problem is because I get dizzy"

"We'll figure out how to fix it but looks like your stutters gone"

"Yea after my match with father I didn't feel so stressed or unconfident anymore so it just kind of went away"

"Now could you get off me wouldn't it be embarrassing to be caught in this position"

Hinata eeped and fell over managing to roll of Naruto who had a grin plastered on his face he sat up slowly regaining feeling in his limbs

"All my feeling should be back in a few moments after that we can start training again"

"I'd like..."

Both paused as they heard a large amount of yelling this went on for several minutes then stopped

"What was that"

"If I had to guess Vel just showed up at Ten-Ten's with nothing but an apology"

"I'm not quite sure I understand"

"Lets just say Vel's in a shit load of trouble but enough about him I've regained feeling so you ready"

"Anytime"

Naruto and Hinata sparred until dusk they broke apart staring at each other both sweating and panting visibly Hinata wavered for a moment then promptly fell over Naruto suppressed a chuckle then walked over and gentle picked her up and put her on his back wrapping her hands around his neck resting her head on his shoulder then securing her legs he started off in the direction of the Hyuuga compound he arrived quickly and was stopped by two branch members guarding the door

"2 questions what is your business with the Hyuuga Clan and why do you have Lord Hiashi's daughter on your back"

"She passed out from exhaustion when we were finished sparring if you would get Lord Hiashi I would like to return his daughter to him"

"Um okay I will go inform him of your request"

One guard left to report to Hiashi

"Do you have any other business with the Hyuuga Clan other than to return our heiress"

"No my brother has business but he can take care of that himself"

"Very well"

Naruto sat in an uncomfortable silence for several minutes until the guard returned with Hiashi who looked Naruto up and down

"I suppose you are the Naruto who my daughter has been talking about"

"And if I am"

"Then I must thank you for helping my daughter if she remained as she was the council would have forced me to put the caged bird seal on her and make Hinabi the new heiress"

"I see it seems society is as cruel as ever"

"What do you mean"

"Nothing some things just slip out I'm afraid"

"Hmm My daughter seems fond of you and as a thanks for you training with her why don't we arrange for you to have dinner with us sometime"

"That would be nice I feel I should warn you then my brother has business with you and should come to discuss it in the next few days"

"I see do you know what it is he wants"

"No he only made a remark to me in passing I am usually kept out of his bigger plans deniability he calls it but it is becoming late I should be going"

"Alright I will take my daughter then"

"I had almost forgotten she was on my back she is... light"

Naruto turn around and went down to a knee and waited for Hiashi to lift Hinata from his back once he had he rose and started back off to the apartment Hiashi stared at him for a moment then walked back into the compound

(Now lets get back to the apartment shall we)

Vel heard a knocking at his door and got up to open it he found Jarlaxle standing on the other side

"Finally done with your conversation eh good come in"

Vel walked over to the wall and leaned against it

"So do you have what I requested"

"It took quite a bit of work to get you know this village's clans take their security seriously not to mention the other items I had to scour the Underdark for the owners then buy them off of them or work very hard to kill them"

"I'm sure it was horrible for you do you have everything"

"Yes I got everything you requested which would you like to see first"

"The information for the head of the Hyuuga clan seems like a good place to start"

"Alright one scroll containing information regarding the Hyuuga councils involvement with the Uchiha clan coup and the kidnapping of the Hyuuga heiress"

"Wait why would they kidnap her"

"Apparently the loss of his brother weakened Hiashi enough for the council to usurp alot of the power before he could recover"

"Bastards everytime I think I know it all humans find another way to disgust me"

"That should be enough to earn Hiashi's support"

"Very well next clan is the Akimichi"

"One scroll containing a new recipe for the Akimichi pills with this the red one won't be deadly turns out they needed an Underdark plant to stop the death and I will supply them with it until they become self-sufficient and One scroll containing plans for Expandable Battlerager Armor"

"That should be more than enough to gain the support of Chouza next the Nara clan"

"Now they were difficult in the end they value knowledge so I had to find a large amount of books from before the world burned in the plague luckily during that time I had many of my men raiding libraries I have put all my spoils into this scroll if this doesn't gain support nothing will"

"Excellent with the Akimichi and Nara the Yamanaka should quickly garner their support if not then it is not a concern lastly the Aburame clan"

"This was by far the easiest to obtain 25 different summoning contracts for insects including spider and wasp both of the clans who formerly held these contracts were their enemies so obtaining these contracts have weakened their enemies severely"

"Good and the last item I asked about"

"I only found one scroll pertaining to that but here you go one scroll about banishing demons inside a human host"

"Good its about time we got that thing out of Naruto speaking of which it appears our wayward sparrow returns to the nest"

"What"

"Naruto's back you fool"

"Your the only on who can get away with that comment you know"

"I know but there are more important things to do"

Vel exited his room and met Naruto in the kitchen area

"Naruto we have something to do"

"What is that Vel"

"We are going to do what the fourth couldn't"

"What's that"

"Banish the Kyuubi"

"How do you plan on doing that its chakra network is linked to mine he goes I die"

"Its simple we keep his chakra network he is a demon he'll gain a new one on his home plane but with this scroll we are going to talk to him"

"How do you plan on doing that"

"Using the jutsu in this scroll we are going to be transported to your mindscape it acts just like the Yamanaka jutsu"

"This sounds way to good to be true"

"I say think of it as the god's atonement for making you suffer through having him inside you"

Vel and Naruto preformed the hand-signs described in the scroll and found themselves sitting in front of a large cage containing a very large and very pissed off fox

**"What is this I hear of ripping out my chakra network"**

"You'll get a new one"

**"Do you have any idea of how painful that will be why should I agree to this"**

"Because I have a suspicion that Konoha would never accept Naruto and if the time does come where that happens I will summon you to destroy the village and gain your long awaited revenge"

**"I do hate that village with a passion but what will you do when I finish the village and turn on you"**

"By the time you finish I will be long gone and you can spend your remaining days on the mortal plane hunting me down"

**"Very well mortal if this speeds up me getting revenge I accept but I warn you I will not rest until I have your remains resting securely in my belly"**

"I am willing to take that chance are you ready to return to you home plane"

**"I have been ready for years mortal"**

"Very well this will take awhile"

**"Well then you had better begin eh"**

(A/N I couldn't think of an actual ritual to separate a chakra network so just picture a large red form coming out of Kyuubi much screaming and Kyuubi shimmering back to his home plane)

"Damn that took alot more out of me than I thought"

"Are you okay Vel"

"I'll be fine anyway you now have access to all of Kyuubi's chakra and get to keep your healing factor but I've got to get out of here every minute here drains more of my strength RELEASE"

Vel put his mind back into his own body and walked slowly back to his room collapsing on his bed into a sleep so deep even dreams did not come to him that night

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well chapter 10 done isnt that great Febuary is gonna be a busy month I got my 2 year anniversary with my gf on the 10th then valentines day 4 days later this is gonna be great... it is really hard to convay sarcasm when your not in person


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Forgotten Realms and I never will

alright first off sorry for the long absence my computer got a virus and my poor ass just got a new one so all my work got lost and had to rewrite it also had to do a ten page screenplay for a college admission so here ya go

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11: New Members

Vel awoke later than he usually did the next day he stalked out of his room to find Haku awake while he clearly heard Naruto snoring in the next room he walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottled water afterwards he sat in a chair facing Haku

"Haku seeing as you are on our team and I feel I can trust you I think you should know that is not what Naruto really looks like"

"How is that possible I can't detect any genjutsu on him"

"He is wearing an ancient mask that completely disguises your physical features using the magic of an ancient banshee it is undetectable the only flaw is its held on by a small strap so its easy for the mask to slip and reveal the true person underneath"

"Why does he wear the mask"

"People from this village tried to kill him constantly you see this village was once beset by a giant fox demon the 4th Hokage couldn't kill the demon seeing as it would return in a century to finish what it started so he sealed the demon in his newborn son knowing that when he died the demon would be trapped within a different plane and thus unable to return to this place for millenia and by then the demon would have been happy to get back to its own plane and forgot about revenge it was his wish that Naruto would be seen as a hero instead people just saw him as the demon in human form"

"Thats very sad"  
"It doesn't matter now the demon will be able to return to this plane in a century now that I have ripped his body from Naruto sooner if this village does what I believe it will and I am forced to destroy it"

"What is it you believe this village will do"

"If they ever figure out who Naruto really is they will attempt to kill him and when I kill whoever stands against him they will attempt to kill me"

"So this is why you've been actively recruiting for your mercenary group"

"Always need to have a back-up plan"

They were interrupted by a knocking at the door Vel opened it to find Kakashi standing there

"Yo you and Naruto are to report to the training grounds for your last mission with team 7 tomorrow at sunrise"

"Very well"

"By the way Vel any reason you had the Hokage switch you"

"I have nothing against you Kakashi but a this team plays more to our strengths Naruto and I we exist in shadows they are our strength we are masters of stealth with Haku's ice mirrors and Zabuza's mist this team is perfect for spy and assassination missions"

"I suppose I can understand that"

"Plus you'd have your hands full training the Uchiha as the council asked not to mention I'm guessing you believe you owe it to your old teammate"

"How do you know about..."

"I know everything Kakashi It's a weakness to be under informed remember Kakashi people die but if you grieve for to long you lose everything to your own grief it becomes the cage that holds you and the chains that bind you"

"So you don't grieve for those you lose"

"I do but I don't let their loss hold me down I commit myself to living in their memory I will grow stronger as my father wished and I will continue to live and protect those who mean something to me as my teacher wished in the end grief is needed for only a short time you Kakashi have let your grief over his death overcome you and in doing so you have lost yourself"

"... I have to go I have some thinking to do"

"Naruto and I will be at the training ground tomorrow"

"Alright"

Kakashi walked off as Vel shut the door and walked back to where he was sitting before the interruption he saw Naruto walking out of his room

"Finally up eh Naruto"

"It took alot out of me"

"I know me to but we have more to discuss"

"Like what"

"You now have full access to the chakra of Kyuubi so you will need to learn to control it also when the chakra manifests itself it will be in the form of fox-tails in order to prevent suspicion Jarlaxle gave me this"

Vel pulled out a small circular object out of a bag

"What is it"

"Put simply its a chakra redirector so instead of showing as tails it will show as wings that way we won't have to deal with any dissent among any villagers"

"I see"

"Though with every tail you release you'll lose a bit more control becoming more bloodthirsty and less rational we'll have to work on that"

"Very well when do we start"

"We'll discuss that on a later date for now rest we have our last mission with Team 7 tomorrow"

"Great I really don't like that team that Sasuke's always staring at us with hungry eyes I think he might be gay"

"Bah he believes himself to be an avenger he is nothing but a parasite leaching the talents of others the same with all that damned clan"

"You seem angry Vel"

"Don't worry Naruto I'm just tired"

"All right Vel so what do we do today then?"

"Its a day off so do what you want and while I'm at it take Guen with you"

Vel tossed the statuette to Naruto then proceeded to walk out the door he looked back as he left and yelled at Naruto

"Oh and show Haku around would ya thanks bye"

Vel shut the door behind him while Naruto was trying to answer

"Wait dammit Vel I so hate him"

Naruto turned to Haku and sighed

"Well I suppose there's not much I can do is there"

"I apologize if I'm causing you any inconvenience"

"It's alright I would've probably slept all day anyway and I can tell Vel's worried about me otherwise he wouldn't be surrounding me with my friends"

"I can tell your brother cares for you very much"

"Yeah Vel acts aloof but he's really a big softie"

"So Naruto is it alright if I see your true face"

"Our true faces are buried deep inside waiting for a moment of weakness to show themselves but if you mean my birth face I don't mind"

Naruto removed his mask unaware of the eyes that watched him

"I knew that idiot and his brother were hiding something wait until Kakashi hears about this"

Meanwhile with Vel

"My apologies Naruto but I don't want you involved in this"

Vel sighed

"First up the Aburame clan house they'll be the hardest to convince"

Vel ran off in the direction of the Aburame household after arriving he was stopped by 2 guards

"Business"

"Velg'larns Dalharuk humbly requesting an audience with your clan head"

"Regarding"

"A possible alliance"

"Very well I will inform Master Shibi"

Vel waited for a few moments before the guard returned

"Follow me"

Vel was lead through a series of twisting hallways until they came to a small doorway the guard knocked at the door a quiet voice answered

"Enter"

The guard opened the door and motioned for Vel to go inside Vel entered and stood before Shibi Aburame

"Please be seated"

"Thank you"

Vel sat in front of Shibi

"I am told you have business with me"

"Indeed I do I am here to secure an alliance that will benefit us both"

"And this alliance would be between who as far as I know there are no new clans in Konoha"

"No clan I run a small soldier of fortune group"

"You mean mercenaries"

"If you like that term but really don't we all do the same jobs for the same pay"

"I suppose so you want the Aburame clan to join your group"

"Yes I do I believe your skills would benefit my spy and death squads"

"I suppose you want us to side with you over Konoha"

"That would be individual clan member decisions I simply wish that if a matter involving me comes up in the council you vote with the majority"

"The majority decision would most likely be against you"

"Whatever will be will be"

"And you have most likely brought something with you in an attempt to buy us out"

"Buy out is such an ugly phrase I have simply brought you a gift it is your no matter what happens"

Vel pulled a large storage scroll from his bag and put it down in front of Shibi

"And this is"

"My gift to you summoning contracts spider, wasp, and mantis to name just a few"

"I thank you for the gift and I will consider your offer after all even trees die and it is good to have a back-up plan"

"Well then I will take my leave and hope for a favorable answer very soon"

Vel navigated himself back through the maze of hallways and found himself outside smiling to himself he walked back into town

Vel then visited the Akimichi and Nara households and after some smooth talking and more gift-giving felt certain he had secured more alliances

"Well time to go home I suppose" Vel walked in the door to find Naruto and Haku asleep on the couch Haku had snuggled up to Naruto's chest Vel couldn't help it and fell to the ground clutching his sides Naruto and Haku both woke up once Vel hit the ground they looked at each other and blushed Naruto fell over the side of the couch while Haku quickly scooted to the other side Vel was wheezing from laughing so hard after Vel was finally able to subdue his laughter he pulled himself up from the floor bracing himself on the table

"I'm not gonna ask but Naruto we have dinner with Lord Hyuuga next Thursday"

"Alright Vel"

"Make sure to get something nice to wear can't have you walking around in the same stuff everyday oh and don't worry I won't tell Hinata"

"I hate you Vel"

"Of course you do now do you want to sleep in your room or Haku's"

Haku threw one of the couch cushions at Vel who took it to the face Vel then retreated into his room

Time skip to morning

Vel and Naruto went to the team 7 training grounds to finish their last mission once they arrived Kakashi greeted them

"Yo"

"Wow your here before us thats a surprise"

"Actually I wanted to talk to you and Naruto before the mission"

"Alright what is it"

"Actually lets go somewhere a bit more private"

Kakashi led Naruto and Vel into the trees around the training ground he stopped and turned around

"Sasuke told me he was spying on you yesterday he told me that isn't Naruto's real face"

"Have you told anyone else about this"

"No I wanted to see if what I thought was right"

"Alright before he shows who he really is though I have a question for you if a child has a demon sealed within him does that make the child a demon"

"Thats something I thought about for a long time and I know the answer No that is just plain bullshit spread by people who still want to place blame on something"

"Take it off Naruto"

Naruto removed the mask Kakashi looked at him for a moment before embracing him

"I knew it was you I just knew it your alive oh god I'm so glad your alive oh Naruto"

"Nows not the time for this Kakashi you never know who may be watching I will not allow Naruto to be harmed ever again"

"I know you won't Vel if you ever need anything at all I will be here for Naruto and for you"

Naruto replaced the mask and the three walked out of the woods back to Sasuke and Sakura where Kakashi addressed them all

"Alright todays mission is to find a group of bandits thats been preying on trade caravans"

"Sensei isn't that more of a chuunin mission"

"Well normally yes but all other squads are tied up in missions so its up to us"

Team 7 left from the main gate and proceeded to the area where the bandits struck the most often

"Wow these guys don't care much about stealth there's tracks everywhere"

"They are common bandits hey I got fresh blood here a trail of it"

Team 7 followed the trail and came across several slaughtered bandits

"Hmm someone got here before us"

"Split up and find out if any bandits are alive"

Vel and Naruto headed to the remains of what looked to be a camp top the east and Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke checked the battlefield for any live bandits

"So Vel where's Raikou"

"I had him stay in the village to look after Haku and Zabuza"

"You don't trust them"

"It's Konoha I don't trust after everything they put you through"

"It's alright Vel I probably won't ever forgive them but I don't hold any grudges"

"I don't understand you sometimes"

They arrived at the ruins of the camp Vel decided to check the northern part of the camp while Naruto checked around the entrance Naruto watched his brother leave waiting until he was out of hearing distance

"One of us has to be our light brother you continue doing what you must"

Vel's unnatural hearing picked up what Naruto said

"Heh Everyone has light and darkness brother in order to spare you from those horrors I'll be the darkness"

Vel arrived at another mass of bodies these ones without heads he saw a single man walking around finishing off bandits Vel approached him

"I take it you did this"

The man turned and drew his katana quickly he regarded Vel for a moment and then spoke in a cold emotionless voice

"Are you another weak bandit"

"Weak, no, bandit, no"

"Then you are not of my concern"

"So I take it you killed these men"

"Several of these men were traitors to their village I will be compensated for their heads"

"You killed them all yourself"

"Yes as I said they were weak undeserving of my blade"

"Well maybe I'll be more of a challenge"

"And what do I gain from fighting you"

"Hmm nothing I suppose a challenge if nothing else"

"Very well and if you win"

"I want you to serve me as a member of my mercenary group"

"I hope this will be interesting"

Vel drew his blades and used Charon's Claw to cleave through the ground throwing up a wall of dirt he jumped as he heard movement from the other side of the wall he felt his opponents blade graze his shoe he hit the ground in a roll as the blade cut the point where his neck would've been he turned to regard the wall of dirt again as it settled he saw his opponent was gone he glanced around quickly not seeing him around him he fell into a roll backwards as his opponent came from the sky driving his blade into the ground the man drew his blade out of the ground and rested it on his shoulder

"Is running all you can do"

"You haven't seen anything yet"

This time Vel took the offensive slashing out at the man the man jumped quickly and stood on the edge of Vel's blade kicking off he took a swipe at Vel's head Vel moved his dagger to intercept the blade quickly moving Charon's Claw up to catch it in a scissor move the two stood fighting for a moment before the stranger sliced left knocking the dagger from Vel's grasp

"Fuck"

Vel rolled backwards grabbing a back-up dagger stashed in his boot kicking back towards his opponent and ducking under the blade he buried the dagger in the man's thigh the man looked amused at this point

"Amazing you are the first person in a long time to injure me guess I should stop holding back"

The man smiled wickedly as he ripped the dagger out and threw it at Vel running right behind it kneeing Vel in the gut when he avoided the dagger grabbing him by the collar the man threw Vel in the air jumping after him slashing wildly Vel barely blocked the slashing targeting his vitals while taking superficial cuts along his arms and legs Vel slashed out to counter attack the man kicked off his blade to propel himself upwards while sending Vel back towards the ground the man went into a dive after Vel knocking away Charon's Claw and planting his foot in Vel's solar plexus riding Vel all the way to the ground the man kicked off Vel once they impacted he put his blade at Vel's throat

"You were right you did provide a challenge given time you may be a real opponent"

"Heh you won go ahead kill me"

"Kill you I never wanted to kill you if I did kill you what a waste that would be so I'll make you a deal I'll work for you all you have to do is survive until you are an opponent worthy of me"

"Very well"

The man offered Vel a hand Vel took it and the man lifted him up

"I never got your name after all I need to know who I'm working for"

"Velg'larns Dalharuk and you"

"Suihou"

"Interesting name"

"My father already had heirs he needed no more so he named me after what I was to him, nothing"

"Sorry"

"It's alright the man was a bastard right up until I killed him so how do we do this"

"Just stand right there"

Vel backed up a few steps and blew the silver whistle Jarlaxle had given him a globe of darkness appeared over Suihou and when it disappeared he was gone Vel quickly bandaged up his wounds and walked back to Naruto and the rest of team 7 smiling to himself because he knew he had found his warmaster

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------'

right next up comes the chuunin exams once again sorry about the long wait


	12. Chapter 12

Alright I don't own Naruto or Forgotten Realms

Right seeing as pretty much every 1st test in Chuunin exam is the same were skipping right to the Forest of Death

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12: The Forest of Death and the preliminary exams part 1

Naruto, Vel, and Haku were standing with the large group of genin listening to Anko explain the 2nd test

"Alright listen up you little fucks your goal is to get one heaven and earth scroll then head to the tower in the center of the forest you will be given a heaven or earth scroll at the beginning after that it's your turn to beat the shit out of other teams till you find the scroll you need got it good now head to the tent to fill out the I don't blame Konoha if we fuck up and die forms and get your scroll"

"Well she seems like a nice person eh Naruto"

"Yea way nicer than Kyuubi ever was"

A kunai came flying at Naruto Naruto knocked the kunai upwards with twinkle then batted it back at Anko with Icingdeath

"Proctor it is a very bad idea to attack me"

"Heh maybe this batch ain't so bad after all"

Vel took the scroll after his team filled out the forms

"So what do we got Vel"

Naruto casually batted away another kunai there was a pile sitting next to him including several dango sticks and a shoe

"Heh Having fun Naruto"

"Maybe I should have just let the bitch cut now she keeps throwing shit at me every few seconds"

"Can't be helped I suppose we got an earth scroll"

"I've put ice mirrors at the other gates seems like potential teams we can go after are Team 7 Team 9 both of the grass teams have heaven scrolls and the team from Suna"

"As much as I'd like to mess with Sas-gay and the banshee lets not go after Konoha teams and frankly the red head from Suna makes my stomach tighten"

"Alright I'll have my ice mirror track the grass teams WOAH"

"You alright"

"That red head you were talking about crushed my ice mirror"

"Told you he gave me bad vibes"

"As I was saying the closest grass team will be due east of our position when the gate open"

"Threat level of the team"

"Minimum"

"That one chick with the freakishly long tongue isn't on it is she"

"No that team is closer to team 7's position"

"Good maybe they'll take out the Uchiha's squad"

The gates opened and team shadow sped off into the forest in the direction of the grass team

"So do we head to the tower once we get the scroll Vel"

"Depends on how fast we get it"

"So who gets to take out the grass team"

"Well we could probably take one each"

"Bet I take mine out faster"

"Your on little brother"

"Dammit you only call me that when your teasing me"

"Heh so we have a wager"

" 3 storage bags, a goo wand, and a bag of light orbs"

Naruto threw his wager down

"Hold onto the bags you know we can't put storage bags in storage bags"

"Oh yea"

Naruto picked up 2 bags

"I'll bet 1 dagger bracer, 1 rainbow piwafwi, and a portable hole"

Vel put his and Naruto's wagers in one of Naruto's bet bags when Haku spoke up

"So can anyone get in on this"

Vel and Naruto both looked at her

"Sorry we forgot you what you got"

"Well all I've really got is this hunter-nin mask"

"Alright it would be unfair to leave you out I'll throw a couple of random rings in on your behalf to"

Almost on a second thought Vel tossed a small necklace to Haku

"That will increase your speed and power seeing as you fight mostly through those ice mirrors you may need it"

"Alright the grass team is about 5 minutes north of us and is currently heading towards us"

Haku placed the necklace around her neck

"Alright pick your targets when the fight begins time yourselves and give me the time after we all finish"

Haku looked confused

"Doesn't that give a possibility for cheating"

"Nah one of these rings glows when someone lies watch I think Sasuke is so cool"

A ring on his right pinkie emitted a bright red light

"Nice trinket to have"

Vel just flashed a smile

"Alright ambush positions the goal is to knock out or kill your target"

Team darkness didn't have to wait long before the grass team came crashing into the clearing one of them was clearly agitated

"Alright man what the fuck is with this forest first those leeches then that freaking giant mantis nearly takes my head and I'm hearing voices man and hey why the fuck is it so dark"

"Take it easy hey where did Mikami go"

"Don't worry I'm right here"

"I don't give a damn anymore I want out of this..."

Naruto tackled the guy to the right while the middle one flew backwards after a kick from Vel who ran after him leaving the frightened one for Haku who cleanly dispatched him with 3 senbon through his neck Naruto buried Twinkle in his targets heart while Vel cut the throat of his target Naruto came walking back to Haku with Vel trailing after Naruto smiled

"15 seconds take that Vel"

"Sorry Naruto 12 seconds what about you Haku"

"7 seconds"

Vel smiled like he knew that was going to happen

"Damn ah well can't win em all I'll augment the dagger bracer to carry senbon needles for you"

Vel took the bracer out of the bag then tossed it to Haku while Naruto tossed the other 2 bags he lost to her

"Alright lets set up a camp no telling how many teams are between here and the tower may as well wait a bit for them to thin out Haku can I see your mask for a second"

Haku tossed Vel the mask and Vel attached the portable hole to the inside of it

"Just pull it out of your mask when you need it place it up against a flat surface and it'll make a hole through that surface"

"I've never heard of anything like that"

"Believe me Haku with Naruto and me around your sense of normal will change dramatically"

The three set up camp in the hollow of an old tree

"Alright Haku you get water, Naruto try and catch some fish, and I'm going to see if there's any deer in this forest"

"Vel won't we need firewood"

"Don't you worry about that Haku fires are easy to detect so I took a bit of precaution and brought one of our lightless heat orbs really need to ask Jarlaxle for more of these but knowing him I'd be paying for them and he always overcharges"

Naruto and Haku headed to the river while Vel headed deeper into the forest being trained by one of the worlds best rangers had it's advantages it didn't take Vel long to spot some deer tracks judging them them to be less than an hour old he followed them swiftly and silently after about 10 minutes he found his prey a large doe pulling a bow and a single arrow he nocked the arrow and pulled back taking careful aim at where the heart should be he let the arrow fly he hit his mark true and the doe dropped feeling nary a thing moving quickly he sealed the bow and gutted the deer leaving the pile of guts where the deer dropped for scavengers then sealed the deer body in a scroll so no one could follow the blood trail he ran up the tree nearest him and headed back to his camp through the branches once he arrived he found Naruto and Haku waiting for him Naruto grinned at him

"The mighty hunter returns victorious hmm"

"I had to seal the body so the blood wasn't tracked to us how did you do"

Naruto pointed at a spear with 4 large trout stuck on it

"Good for you you can spear fish I'm so proud"

Vel unsealed the deer and went to work skinning it cutting off pieces then would eat now and cutting what they would not into strips salting it and using a small fire jutsu to turn it to dry it into jerky he sealed the skin for later use and buried the bones they cooked the venison and fish and ate in silence until Naruto flicked a piece of fish bone at Vel which proceeded to escalate into a full scale food fight until one piece unluckily hit Haku who froze them both up to their chins

"Now what have you two learned"

"Don't piss Haku off"

"Don't get Haku involved in childish games"

"Good"

After Naruto and Vel thawed out Vel looked at where the sun was

"There's a few hours until night we should move then to avoid detection so get some sleep until then, I'll take watch"

After Naruto and Haku had fallen asleep Vel heard soft footfalls behind him then a loud click of a boot heel Vel smirked

"I was wondering if you would show up I thought drow hated hated sunlight"

"I grew accustomed to it in my time with your father"

"Sometimes I wish I had gotten to know him better"

"Entreri cared for you deeply even if he didn't show it he saw much of himself in you a boy sold by the one he was raised to trust but he wanted to spare you from the same hand fate dealt him"

"I suppose he never did tell me of his childhood"

"Why would he want to burden you with that knowledge"

"You are probably right you know Jarlaxle these rare moments with you are really the only time I ever open my heart"

"Why Vel I'm honored"

"So did you come here for a particular reason"

"I just felt you should know Suihou has been put in charge of your current forces and more forces are being recruited everyday you chose right when you picked him he has your group fighting like trained fighters instead of an undisciplined blob"

"I knew I did you know besides you and Drizzt he's the only one who's ever beaten me so soundly the way he moved it was like he was speaking his rage through the blade"

"The man does make an excellent sparring partner"

"So who won"

"Dear Vel would honestly believe that I could be beaten"

"In a heartbeat"

"He drew first blood after 2 hours of fighting"

"Your going to tell me you were holding back"

"You know me all to well of course I was holding back"

"The night draws near we should be moving soon"

"I can take a hint oh before I go a message from Suihou"

"What"

"Don't die before we fight again when the time comes I will be the one to kill you"

Jarlaxle walked off again disappearing into the night Vel took out Idalia's flute and looked at it thinking of his father he waited several minutes before putting it back into the bag where he kept it

"I can't afford to have my heart opened right now"

He gently woke Haku then shook Naruto violently until he woke up

"What the hell"

"Its night we move now"

"Vel are you alright you look like you have tears in your eyes"

"The nights playing tricks on you"

Vel stood up and began walking in the direction of the tower wiping his eyes as he went he paused and waited for Haku and Naruto to catch up they arrived at the tower to find team 7 and Kabuto fighting a large amount of mud clones

"Should we help them Vel"

"No"

Vel moved quickly past them into the tower Haku and Naruto soon following once inside they opened the scrolls and were greeted by Iruka

"Hey I had no doubts you two would pass congratulations"

After all remaining teams made it to the tower they were lined up before the Hokage who gave them some speech(A/N blah blah blah Kabuto quits, onto the prelims)

The first match was Sasuke versus some leaf ninja(A/N i don't remember his name) Sasuke won

second match Kankuro versus another leaf ninja (I'm having a horrible time with names) which Kankuro won the third match was Naruto Do'urden versus Shino Naruto jumped into the ring pulling off his sword belt and tossing it to Vel Shino jumped down as well Hayate looked them both over

"cough... you two know the rules fight until one of you is unable to fight or I declare the match over"

"No holding back right Shino"

"As you wish"

Shino was surrounded by a large bug swarm Vel bit his thumb Naruto might be in trouble here

"Alright lets start things off Shadow Clone Jutsu"

Around 15 Naruto clone poofed into existence

"Your clones will do you no good my bugs will suck your chakra dry"

"Right whatever you ready guys Grand Flaming Hydra"

Each clone preformed a dragon fire jutsu while Naruto used a wind jutsu to pull the flames together and make them bigger forming a large 7 headed hydra made of fire which went straight for Shino after the flames died down Shino was nowhere to be seen he emerged from the ground behind Naruto

"Secret Art Tunnel Beetle escape, Secret Art Bug Drill"

Shino insects came flying around his hand forming a living drill which he punched at Naruto with when he hit the clone Naruto had replaced himself with it exploded ripping off a large portion of Shino's jacket to reveal underneath another jacket

"Sorry Shino time to end this Water Prison Jutsu"

Shino was trapped in a large orb of water

"Lightning Tiger Jutsu"

A large yellow crackling cat jumped into the orb shocking the hell out of Shino

"Please give up Shino I don't wish to hurt you further"

One look at Shino's face told Naruto that wouldn't happen

"Very well I will try to do this quickly Shadow clone jutsu"

9 clone popped up and took up formation around Shino

"9 Pronged Lightning Rod Jutsu, Supreme Lightning Bolt"

Naruto shot a large lightning bolt through the water prison into a clone who sot it back though the water prison at another clone then poofed away then proceeded until the last clone shot it into the air above Shino where the real Naruto jumped to intercept it then directed it downwards through Shino into the ground causing the clone holding Shino to dispel and Shino to drop smoking to the ground after checking Shino's pulse medics took him away and Naruto was declared the winner

"Nice Naruto"

"I didn't want to hurt him that badly"

"I know Naruto I know"

"cough... next match is between Velg'larns Dalharuk and Shikamaru Nara"

"What a drag I should probably just quit now"

"Shikamaru if you quit I'll personally make sure you never have a free moment to watch a cloud again"

"Troublesome woman"

Vel gave Naruto his sword belt and gauntlet

"Don't hold back on me now Shika"

"This is annoying"

"Begin"

Vel jumped to avoid Shikamaru's shadow landing in a run with Shikamaru watching carefully unfortunately for Vel one of the light orbs from his forest of death wager had found its way into his shoe and his running made it roll out under his foot he tried to cover his face but was still blinded by the flash

"Shadow control Jutsu success"

By the time Vel's vision cleared he was facing Shikamaru Vel burst into laughter

"Hahahaha 1 mistake on my part and you caught me nice one but I hope you don't think me helpless because you control my body"

"Just give up I've got more than enough time to take you out with any of the 23 plans I have for you"

"Do any of your plans include my trump card"

"You don't have your swords with you your glove can't help you now"

"I don't need my hands to be dangerous I call upon thee ancient powers give me the strength of a dragons breath"

A large flame came out of Vel's mouth heading for Shikamaru

"Oh crap"

Shikamaru canceled his jutsu and rolled to avoid Vel's flames

"Powers of Darkness heed my cry bind this one with hells chains"

Large black chains wrapped around Shikamaru

"You done yet?"

"Well if I quit Ino will make my life a nightmare"

Vel hit a pressure point in Shikamaru's neck knocking him out

"Yeah your done.... dispel"

The chains holding Shikamaru pulled back into the ground and Shikamaru fell to the ground medics carted him away a few seconds later

"cough... next....cough... match is Hinata Hyuuga versus Neji Hyuuga"

Hinata and Neji made their way to the ring once there they faced each other

"Hinata if you do not give up now I cannot be held responsible for what I do"

"I will never give up again I'm no longer that weak girl you once knew I will beat you Neji"

"Yea Go Hinata I know you can do it"

"Cheering for your little girlfriend Naruto"

"Hiashi did give me permission to court her so yea"

"Begin...cough"

The two Hyuuga's activated their Byakugan and Neji dashed in aiming a Jyuken strike at Hinata's shoulder Hinata flipped backwards smacking Neji in the chin with her foot she pushed forward once she came to a stop sliding between Neji's legs and pulling his feet out from under him causing his to go face first into the ground Neji recovered quickly becoming quite angry and losing his focus he struck out missing as Hinata rolled along his arms and sending him flying backwards from a palm to the chest Hinata chased after him

"Electric Fist Jutsu"

Hinata's fist crackled and went numb for a second as she punched Neji in the gut watching his body go into spasms

"I won't lose fate has decreed me the stronger"

"We make our own fate Neji we are not bound by the chains of fate like you believe you are within range of my divination 8 trigrams 2 palms 4 palms 8 palms 16 palms 32 palms 64 palms"

Hinata shut off all Neji's chakra points ending with a punch that sent him into the wall then he fell to the ground

"Winner... cough... Hinata"

"Yea Hinata you showed him"

Naruto jumped down into the ring and grabbed Hinata in a hug Neji still conscious saw this and thought to himself

'Is this the reason Hinata has become strong for the sake of him because of love Father if I stop hating everyone of the main branch and fight for other will I become strong to'

Neji then fell unconscious and was carted away by medics

"Because of extreme... cough... damage to.... cough... the ring the rest of the matches will be postponed till tomorrow"

"Huh maybe we should've been nicer to the ring big brother"

"It was your lightning rod that did it"

"Hey I'm sure your fire melting the walkway supports didn't help at all"

"Well guess we have the day to ourselves wonder if Tenten's busy see ya"

"So Hinata want to go grab something to eat"

"Of course hey Naruto"

"What...mmmm?"

Hinata planted her lips against Naruto's

"Thanks for believing in me"

Naruto crushed Hinata to his chest

Vel smirked as he walked away

"You two really do make a cute couple"

Vel was startled as a pair of arms engulfed him from behind

"What about us"

Vel turned to grab Tenten and push his lips against hers

"You and me we're something special babe"

"You sweet talker"

Vel smirked as he placed his arm around Tenten's waist and watched as Naruto did the same to Hinata he thought to himself

'Maybe some things in Konoha aren't so bad"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there we go next time part 2 of prelims and probably some of the training month


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except Vel damn disclaimers are annoying

Alright here we go more fighting yea I like writing fights its pretty much the only thing I'm even remotely good at

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13: Preliminary Exams part 2 and More

"Come on you idiot WAKE UP"

"Dammit Vel what"

"I found out what freaked me out about the red head"

"Alright I'll bite what is it"

"It was the same feeling I got from Kyuubi"

"So he's a container to"

"I had Jarlaxle look into it bastard always overcharges but he contains Shukaku the one tail racoon dog"

"So what"

"I say we help him"

"Don't you mean you why do I have to go"

"You will show him your demon chakra it'll help him trust me"

"Fine"

"Great come on I saw him on the roof of his hotel"

Naruto and Vel jumped from rooftop to rooftop till they found Gaara

"Have you come to try and kill me as well"

"No Gaara we want to help you"

"Help me I don't need help I need to feel alive"

"Wouldn't you like to sleep without Shukaku eating away at your mind wouldn't you prefer a life without the demon inside of you"

"There is no way to help me without him I will die"

"Gaara I contained the Kyuubi he's gone now banished back to his realm"

**'Don't trust them Gaara they want to hurt you they don't love you like I do'**

"Give us a chance Gaara we want to be your friends"

**'They'll kill you the first chance they get give me their blood'**

"We want to help you Gaara but you have to want to get rid of the voices get rid of his hold on you"

**'KILL THEM KILL THEM NOW DELIVER THEIR BLOOD UNTO ME'**

"ENOUGH I... I want him out of my head"

Vel draped his arm over Gaara's shoulders

"Then come with us Gaara"

The three arrived back at the apartment and entered Vel's room where the a seal sat on the ground

"You never got rid of it"

"Sit in the seal Gaara this will hurt at first but afterwards you'll feel much better and you can sleep"

**'Aw c'mon don't do this to me cub I'll be good I'll let you sleep I'll give you more power just don't send me away'**

Vel entered Gaara's mindscape to find Shukaku chained to a large rock in the middle of a vast desert however the chains holding his front legs had been broken and he was gnawing at the ones on his back legs

"Don't worry Shukaku you will recover give Gaara a summoning scroll for your kind and you can come back when he calls for you"

**'I know what you want to do to me don't please'**

"Don't worry Shukaku you have gone long without sleep as well it has taken away your sanity don't worry it will only hurt for a few moments"

**'Alright come here cub this is the summoning scroll for tanuki just pump my chakra in when you use it and you'll summon me alright I'm ready'**

"Ancient powers that once bound these creatures to the service of man come forth and inhabit my right hand"

Vel's right hand emitted a bright golden light

"Forgotten Ritual that ripped the life from these creatures inhabit my left hand"

A black light engulfed Vel's left hand

"Demon lord Shukaku Balor in form of tanuki I send thee back to thine own realm in return for this service I take your chakra network and give you new life that you may form one anew"

Vel thrust his left hand at Shukaku and a form of golden wires in the shape of Shukaku's body were pulled out a look of extreme pain crossed Shukaku's face Vel thrust his right hand at Shukaku and the chains binding Shukaku broke a look of serenity covered his face as he shimmered back to his realm

"Gaara of the sand container of the demon I bind your chakras together for now and ever more call for it when in need and it shall be your all the abilities of Shukaku are now yours"

Gaara was lifted into the air as Shukaku's chakra network was absorbed into him his eyes and mouth emitting golden light then he lowered back to the ground on his knees and fell face forward asleep with a smile on his face Vel exited Gaara's mindscape back in the material world he grabbed a wand from one of his bags and pointed it at Gaara

"Healing waters I call you forth shower this one with your gentle caress of life"

"Are you tired Vel"

"Nothing I can't handle Naru...."

Vel fell backwards into dreamland Naruto awakened them both hours later

"Come on you two we have to be at the stadium in a half hour"

"Alright Alright"

"Wow Gaara sure can sleep"

"I'll wake him up when we get there"

Vel pulled another wand from a bag

"Powers of gravity lessen so I can ferry this one"

Gaara began floating Vel put a small wind jutsu under him to move him without disturbing him then Vel, Naruto, Haku and the unconscious Gaara to the stadium once they arrived Vel woke Gaara

"Hey c'mon I was having a good dream"

"Don't forget you have to fight today"

"Oh yea you know I never got your names"

"Naruto Do'urden"

"Velg'larns Dalharuk so Gaara would you like to join our family"

"I still have a family I need to know I also have quite a few things to make up for but you will always be my best friends"

"And in the future I hope allies"

"Always"

"Well come on Gaara you still have to fight remember"

"Alright I still haven't gotten your name miss"

"Oh Haku... Haku Momochi"

"I'll remember it"

Gaara, Vel, and Naruto walked into the stadium leaving a blushing Haku then Gaara turned around

"Hey Haku hurry up"

"A.. Alright"

Once everyone had arrived the proctor started the board again

"Alright..cough Gaara of the sand versus Temari of the sand"

"I GIVE UP"(guess who said that if you do you get a cookie)

"Alright winner Gaara next up... cough cough... Tenten versus Sakura Haruno"

"You go get her babe"

"I will hun"

Vel nudged Kakashi

"I got 500 on Tenten"

"Heh Sakura's too much of a fan-girl to be a shinobi I'm going to petition the Hokage to have her removed from the ranks"

"Good idea"

"Winner Tenten"

"Wow that was quick"

Tenten walked back up next to Vel

"I would've gotten her sooner but the little bitch wouldn't stop running"

"Really I looked away for a second and you have her down by the time I look back"

"Don't worry about it you can make it up to me later"

"How"

Tenten planted a long kiss on him

"I love making up with you"

Tenten grinned

"Alright Sai versus Dosu"

Sai drew an ink lion which quickly ate Dosu

"Chouji Akimichi versus Kin"

Chouji won by crushing Kin

"Zaku versus... cough cough... Rock Lee"

Lee won then spouted off something about youth and embraced with Gai which made me puke (A/N odd I've never seen one Gai Lee slash fic and for that I am glad)

"Ino Yamanaka versus Haku Momochi"

"Don't mess her up too bad Haku"

"Your that freak without the eyebrows daughter I feel bad for you"

"Begin"

"Crystal Ice Mirrors"

Haku put several senbon needles into various pressure points knocking Ino out and making her lose control of her bladder(If you know what I mean)

"Alright the odd man out is Kiba so you'll be fighting someone who fought yesterday and it's Kiba versus Naruto Do'Urden"

"Yahoo time to make you pay for Shino"

Kiba jumped into the ring Naruto casually walked down yawning

"Begin"

"Lets see dog like characteristics alright lets get rid of your hearing Deafening Wail"

A loud scream made both Kiba and Akamaru grab their ears

"Now lets see how you like my Hellfire"

Large black flames rose up around Naruto and went shooting at Kiba who managed to grab Akamaru and jump out of the way the ring was covered in a thick black smoke Kiba tried to sniff Naruto out but instead could only smell rotten eggs

"I assume you've tried to sniff me out you see the flames of hell have a very thick odor of sulfur now Grand Cutting Whirlwind"

A large whirlwind picked up Kiba and all the smoke after several minutes of cutting Kiba up it dropped him back to the ground because of the combination dizziness, rank odor, and wounds Kiba passed out

"Winner Naruto Alright...cough... now the winners will pick a number"

Everybody grabbed a number from a bag

"Now put your name on the board where your number is"

The match-ups came out like this Hinata vs Kankuro, Tenten vs Chouji, Sasuke vs Naruto, Haku vs Sai, and Vel vs Gaara and Rock Lee will fight the winner of match one

"You will all have a month to prepare for this during which you are free to leave the village we will see you all in a month"

"So what do we do for the next month"

"Hell if I know"

"PERVERT WHERE'D HE GO"

A man with white hair and a large scroll on his back came running past them

"That was Jiraiya the toad sage"

"Should we help him"

"Why not"

The two quickly caught up with Jiraiya

"Hey pervert we'll hide you if you agree to train us for the chuunin exams 3rd round"

"Why would I do that I'm great at hiding"

"Well because we're great at finding and I'm sure those ladies would love a little help from us"

"All right all right"

The three heard a loud clamor of women

"Wow you really pissed them off"

"Naruto twin cloak of darkness"

The three of them disappeared and waited until the very large very ANGRY crowd of women passed them by, then Naruto and Vel dispelled the cloak

"Not bad kids I think that might be a rival for my invisibility jutsu all right I guess I owe you one and your blackmailing me after all so come on"

Jiraiya led them to a small river and a pond with a waterfall

"All right now both of you sign this"

"And this is"

"The summoning contract for toads"

Jiraiya unrolled the scroll in front of them Vel signed it Naruto looked hesitant

"So I have to sign this in my real name"

"Unless there's a reason you can't"

"One second master Jiraiya"

Vel took Naruto to the side

"The 4th was a student of Jiraiya he should be trustable"

"Alright"

Naruto signed the scroll Naruto Uzumaki then removed his mask for a moment

"Somehow I knew Minato's son wouldn't die so easily"

Naruto replaced the mask

"I watched when the elf pulled you from the river and I watched him care for you I knew you were in good hands"

"I always did feel like someone was watching me but Drizzt would just laugh it off"

"I'm sorry I left you alone for all these years"

"I'm actually really glad things turned out this way"

"So I suppose you know about the demon inside you"

"He's gone has been for a awhile now"

"What do you mean gone"

"Vel ripped his chakra network out of him and sent him back to his realm"

"All the studying I did I never found anything like that"

"Well it did take Jarlaxle awhile to find"

"So Vel is this your real name"

"That is my birth name Vel is the name Artemis Entreri my adopted father gave me as far as I'm concerned Velg'larns Dalharuk is my real name"

Jiraiya showed them the hand signs for summoning

"Alright now channel as much chakra as you can when summoning"

"Summoning jutsu"

Vel summoned a large toad the same height as Jiraiya

"Yo the names Kawazu this kid a new summoner Jiraiya"

"Yep that one to but lets see who he summons"

Naruto began channeling chakra when 2 wings of chakra appeared behind him

"Summoning jutsu"

A giant toad appeared

"What the hell where am I Jiraiya where are you"

"Um I'm down here"

"Why did you summon me"

"I didn't Minato's son did"

"Strange I don't see anyone who looks like Minato"

Naruto removed his mask and let Gamabunta get a look at him

"Yep that's Minato's boy alright be more careful the next time you summon I don't like to be summoned to often"

Gamabunta poofed away

"Well that was interesting"

Vel smacked Naruto upside his head

"Idiot don't you realize how much chakra you have with Kyuubi's stores added to yours its probably multiplied by ten-fold"

"So why am I not exploding"

"The chakra redirectors also have a storage capability and accelerate your chakra coil growth basically you'll be ready to contain his chakra yourself in about a month"

"Alright now I'll start showing you the basic steps of the Rasengan"

Jiraiya filled a balloon with water then made it pop

"Now the idea is to rotate the water using your chakra"

Jiraiya tossed them both a water balloon

"Come find me when you both get it I'll be staying at a hotel in town"

Jiraiya began to walk away

"Well this is a no brainer give the water a spin"

Vel's balloon bulged in random spots and popped Jiraiya stopped and turned around

"Damn kids nowadays took me forever to figure it out and he does it in 5 minutes"

This time it was Naruto's balloon that bulged and popped

"I hate you both you know that"

Jiraiya tossed them both a rubber ball

"Alright same idea break the ball"

Vel's bulged and moved but stayed intact Naruto's exploded

"Too much power kid but you broke it all right"

"Oh power now I get it"

Vel ball burst

"Either you to are geniuses or I'm the best teacher in the world"

Naruto and Vel grinned Jiraiya tossed them a regular balloon

"Alright last step combine the two steps but this time don't pop the balloon don't even move it if you can do that try it without the balloon all right I don't have anything left to teach you"

"Hey Jiraiya you were taught by the Hokage right"

"Yea"

"Well during the chuunin exam test next month Orochimaru's sound village and the sand village are going to attack the leaf"

"Why are you telling me this"

"Figured the Hokage would listen to you"

"Where'd you get this information"

"Gaara of the sand he was supposed to be their main weapon"

"I see I'll tell him and begin making preparations to defend the village"

Jiraiya left and Naruto looked at Vel

"I thought you hated this place"

"When the time comes I will judge Konoha and if it fails I will be the one to destroy it not Orochimaru"

"Alright Vel Damn"

"Heh looks like this'll be harder then we thought good thing we got alot of balloons"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There we go two updates in one day maybe that'll make up for my absence next time more training yeah


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own forgotten realm or naruto

Right don't got anything to say here so off we go

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14: Training with the best

Vel sat at the table with 4 scrolls opened in front of him, messengers from the Aburame, Nara, Akimichi, and Yamanaka clan had come and delivered them earlier that day Vel had a smile from ear to ear his plans were finally taking off all four of the clans had agreed to his proposal he had delivered the evidence against the Hyuuga council to Hiashi just a few nights ago

_Flashback_

_"HOW DARE THEY I SWEAR I'LL HAVE THEIR HEADS FOR THIS"_

_"Lord Hiashi I can help you with that as well"_

_"What do you mean by that"_

_"At this very moment my "bodyguard" is stationed outside of the Hyuuga council room awaiting my signal I can have him kill them and no blame falls on your shoulders"_

_"And what about your man"_

_"I have already arranged transport away from the village by my allies"_

_"Alright but I wish to speak to them first"_

_"Raikou has a radio on him I will instruct him to place it so the Hyuuga council can hear you" _

_Vel radioed Raikou giving him the instructions Raikou entered the room quickly killing the 2 Hyuuga branch member guards stationed inside_

_"Blue Dragon Art: Seal of Lightning"_

_All exits from the room were covered in a blue glow Raikou placed the Radio in the middle of the council table_

_"Greeting former Hyuuga council Lord Hiashi has something he'd very much like to discuss with you"_

_"YOU BASTARDS TRIED TO SELL MY DAUGHTER SO YOU COULD REST POWER FROM ME AS OF RIGHT NOW I SENTANCE YOU ALL TO DEATH"_

_"Well you heard him Raikou"_

_"Heh I may not be able to go into true form but I still have my powers Blue Dragon Art: Claws of Rage"_

_Raikou sheared through 2 of the council members in one swipe gutting another one_

_"Aw not even fighting back this is no fun"_

_Several council members tried to escape through the door only to be blown back straight into Raikou's claws _

_"Only 3 left huh man you guys are so not worth this trouble Blue Dragon Art: Breath"_

_Raikou used his deadly lightning breath and killed the remaining 3 then dispelled the seal on the door_

_"Alright time to head off to wherever Vel wants me"_

_Raikou blew a small whistle Vel had given him an orb of darkness engulfed him and he heard a voice from behind him_

_"If you'll come with me"_

_When the orb disappeared Raikou was gone Vel was sitting with Hiashi still_

_"So I can count on your support them"_

_"The Hyuuga's loyalty belongs to you Vel"_

_"Good oh do me a Favor remove those useless seals from the branch members"_

_"Right away never did like them anyway"_

_"Then until we meet again Lord Hiashi"_

_End Flashback_

Vel laughed as all of his plans were coming to fruition

"Something funny Vel"

"The fact that I now have the loyalty of 85% of Konoha's ninja forces"  
"Well we still have to find someone to train us over the next month"

"I know I thought Jiraiya would take up some of the time at least"

"Yea I did to so you get the Rasengan down yet"

"Nearlyat least I can hold it for a minute before it explodes"

"Same, things harder than I thought"

"Hold on maybe Suihou can train us"

"The guy that kicked your ass"

"Yea I'll be right back"

Vel walked up to the roof

"Jarlaxle"

"I'm already here and I've brought who you wanted"

"Either your spying on me or your great at guessing what I want"

"Well I'll just leave you and your friend alone now don't be fighting now"

Jarlaxle adjusted a ring on his finger and stepped backwards into a portal that had opened

"All right kid if I'm going to train you and your brother you do what I say when I say it you got anything to say"

"I knew you would make a great trainer there a training ground we can use"

"Right grab your brother and lead the way"

Vel grabbed Naruto from the apartment and started walking towards the training ground Naruto and him usually used once they arrived Suihou regarded them both

"Now you two fight"

Naruto and Vel took a ready position

"Just swordplay no jutsu"

"Yes sensei"

"Alright"

Vel and Naruto sparred for several minutes under the watchful gaze of Suihou after a 15 minutes had elapsed he stopped them

"Vel your attacks with your dagger are to slow its is meant to be utilized quickly the way you wiled it is as if it were another sword and your sword attacks leave many openings that an experienced warrior can exploit, and Naruto your strikes are to slow and wide and both of you need to work on your positioning unless moving to dodge a strike you two stay rooted to the same place it's like you both want to die an unmoving warrior is a dead warrior we'll work on that later first off put these on"

Suihou tossed them both a pair of bracers Vel and Naruto placed them over their wrists

"What the hell I can barely move my arms"

"Those bracers have gravity seals on them they are basically adding an extra 200 pounds to your arms now you will both give me 5000 horizontal slices with both your arms then 5000 vertical slices if you do not have them done within 2 hours the seals will add an extra 50 pounds of weight for every half hour that passes an extra 20 pounds will be added if you try to stop before you have done your exercises they will add an extra 100 pounds of weight do you understand"

"Yes sensei"

"I hate you Vel"

"Shut up Naruto"

"Unauthorized conversation adds 10 pounds"

The two grimaced as they felt the weight added

"Alright you two begin... I'll be back in an hour"

Suihou walked away leaving the 2 of them standing there with grim looks plastering their features after an hour had passed Suihou 1 hour later than he said he would returned just as they were finishing their exercises

"Disgraceful I expected to find you resting oh well can't be helped now put these bracers on your legs"

Suihou grinned as he tossed them both more bracers

"These bracers are set to 250 pounds you now have two hours to run 10000 laps around Konoha you know the drill once the hours are up the weight increases and continually increases every half hour afterwards"

This routine continued for about a week on the beginning of the 8th day of training Suihou had them spar again

"Good you've both improved of course I'll have to stay and train you even after the month is up if you want to survive long enough to take control of the children of the fallen now for today I will teach you not to channel chakra into your blades but emotions"

"Emotions sensei"

"Yes both of your blades are special normal blades will be able to channel chakra but ones like your blades and mine channel pure human spirit you have seen how Twinkle burns brighter when Naruto is angry using emotions conveys meaning to your blade your blades short of Charon's Claw are not sentient but still the blade knows you better than even you ever will that is why I teach you to strike without doubt or remorse for if you do your blade senses it doubt, pity, or remorse can turn a kill blow to a glancing strike likewise rage can fuel power for your attack turning a glancing blow into a serious wound you must strike as I do not fighting blind with rage but controlling it releasing your rage only when you strike now go face one of the wooden targets picture the face of the one you love most when striking"

Vel and Naruto did as instructed both looked at the targets and were surprised the targets barely had a scratch on them

"Now when you strike picture who you hate strike only to scratch"

Once again they did as instructed when they looked up both targets had deep gouges in them

"The hardest part is mastering this in battle it is far too easy to lose yourself in the rage if you give into the rage you may see memories not necessarily yours you will become lost in the memories hunger only for battle for the blood of your opponents if this ever happens I will kill you as surely as you would kill me for that is no way to live" (A/N if anyone can guess where I got the idea for this they get a virtual cookie)

Suihou told Vel and Naruto to keep practicing on the dummies after an hour he had them stop

"All right as I sad before this is something perfected only in the heat of battle now I will teach you some of my custom techniques in a couple jutsu it takes a certain kind of person to learn them like like what Vel did in the preliminary exams you don't use hand-signs you use ancient incantations and the power inside of you Naruto what do you fight for"

"I fight to protect those precious to me, I fight to protect people from the pain of loss"

"In all my travels Naruto I have never met someone like you Naruto you will not hesitate to kill but your soul is so pure here"

Suihou tossed Naruto a small scroll

"Open it after Vel gets his Vel what do you fight for"

"I fight to make sure nobody can ever hurt anyone I care about, I fight to make those who cause pain feel the pain they cause"

"Your soul is an odd one to Vel stained with blood and yet there is still a weird kind of purity to it this is yours"

Suihou tossed another small scroll to Vel

"Alright you two open them"

Naruto and Vel both opened their scrolls studying what was on them

"Naruto you first follow the instructions"

Naruto stepped forward and held his blades in front of him

"Heavenly Tears shed for those who die needlessly infuse my blade with holy light and give me the power to protect and not destroy"

Both Naruto's blades were engulfed in white light and came together in front of him forming a large Zwiehander with a long narrow blade the blade glowed white on the edges while the middle of the blade was icy blue the cross guard formed a pair of angel wings the pommel had a small chain dangling from it at the end of the chain was a single blood red teardrop Naruto placed both hands on the hilt

"Its so light"

"You can only wield that because your soul is pure if your soul was stained with even a single drop of blood that sword would be to heavy to wield now strike me"

"What"

"STRIKE ME HIT ME WITH EVERYTHING YOU HAVE STRIKE TO KILL ME DO IT NOW"

Naruto tightened his grip on the blade and cleaved through Suihou shoulder to hip after finishing his cut he looked up while Suihou's shirt was cut clean through he had only a slight scratch on his body Suihou smiled at him then passed out after about 5 minutes Suihou woke up

"As you saw unless the blade strikes a corrupt soul a truly corrupt soul it will not kill only knock out if the blade senses a corrupted soul it still won't cut but instead will destroy the soul now you Vel"

Vel used his dagger to cut into his palms and held his swords out in front of him

"Blade of Rage formed in the flames of vengeance I call you forth give me the power to destroy the enemy before me I give you the gift of my blood use it to destroy all who would defy me"

The blades glowed red and seared his wounds shut breaking out of his grasp to hover in the air in front of him then slowly merging together once again a Zwiehander was formed this time the blade was long and wide it was blood red at the edges that darkened to black at the innermost part of the blade the guard was made of 2 black feathered wings and a large eye rested between them the pommel housed a skull with 2 blood red rubies for eyes Vel placed both hands on the hilt while looking at the blade

"Now strike at the dummies"

Vel began to walk to the dummies Suihou stopped him

"No from here"

Vel planted his feet and used a single hand to slash horizontally at the dummies a red wave emerged from the blade slicing clean though the dummies and going on to cut down several trees eventually ending after a large path of destruction had been cut

"That blade will kill anyone it cuts regardless of how deep the wound or where hit it devours the souls of it's victims now place your blades into the ground and rest your hand on the pommel"

Both did as instructed

"Now say disperse"

"Disperse"

"Disperse"

The blades separated into their original forms Naruto grabbed Twinkle and Icingdeath and placed them back into their sheaths Vel did the same with his dagger pausing for a moment to listen to Charon's Claw

"Sensei Charon's Claw is afraid of that blade"

"It should be both your blades can destroy sentient weapons now on with your regular training go go go"

Their training continued until the month was up during the time Suihou taught them several jutsu to be used with their original blades and their special blades they had also upped the weight on the bracers Naruto carrying 850 pounds on his arms and 1000 on his legs and Vel carrying 875 pounds on his arms and 975 pounds on his legs they wore the bracers all the time now along with about 1000 extra pounds on the shoulders and another 1500 on the waist also during that time they had mastered the Rasengan the night before the chuunin exams were to resume Vel was on the roof with Suihou

"I still believe I should stay after the chuunin exams"

"Normally I would agree with you but I need someone strong training my men I want to have a strong group when I take control"

"Raikou is a good leader he keeps them strong"

"1 month after the exams no more"

"I can live with that"

"Alright I suppose I should get some sleep can't be tired for my fight"

"I'll be in the stands make me proud"

The next day Naruto, Vel, Haku,Gaara, Tenten, and Hinata waiting for the matches to begin

"So when will it happen Gaara"

"Probably after the last match"

"Nice so I'll get to win before I kick the snake's ass"

"A little overconfident aren't we Vel"

Vel smiled

"Looks like the matches are about to start"

"Would Hinata Hyuuga and Kankuro of the Sand report to the ring"

"Proctor I forfeit"

"You did tell your brother you weren't attacking us anymore didn't you"

"Yes but we need to make it look like we will so we have to go with the plan at first that means Kankuro has to forfeit"

"Alright Tenten and Chouji Akimichi report to the field"

Chouji walked down calmly Tenten was about to jump before Vel stopped her and pushed his lips against hers

"For luck"

Tenten jumped into the ring

"Alright you two the rules are simple if I say it's over then it's over also if you knock out or kill your opponent ready... begin"

"Multi-size jutsu"

Chouji rolled towards Tenten who threw several kunai in the ground before jumping over Chouji plating more kunai in the ground as she landed Chouji attempted to roll towards her again but found he couldn't move

"What the why can't I move"

"I bound you down with diamond lined wires but they still conduct electricity"

Tenten grabbed one of the kunai which were bound together by wires

"Lightning palm"

"Oh shit"

Electricity flowed between the kunai and wires electrocuting Chouji until he passed out

"Winner Tenten"

Tenten retrieved her kunai and went back to where everyone was standing next to Vel entwining his fingers with hers

"Would Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Do'urden report to the stadium"

Naruto walked down and stood in the field waiting after several minutes Sasuke finally showed up in a swirl of leaves Naruto yawned and looked at Kakashi

"Kakashi don't make me wait again"

"Alright Naruto"

Kakashi jumped into the stands beside Vel

"So the council made you teach him"

"Yea it was annoying he's weak I really don't see why anyone ever referred to him as a genius"

"So did you teach him your Chidori"

"I had to but I left out a seal when teaching him so it has significantly less power"

"Heh then this won't even be a challenge for Naruto"

"Sensei oh Kakashi this is Suihou he trained Naruto and I"

"Alright ready... begin"

"Just give up Sasuke you'll never be a match for me"

"You will lose and after I win maybe I'll make that little bitch of your mine"

"Oh fuck Naruto's really gonna mess him up now"

"Uchiha your life is FORFEIT"

Naruto charged Sasuke drawing his blades Twinkle flaring brightly he slashed at Sasuke who jumped back thinking he'd missed a surprised look covered his face as a large slash wound opened on his chest

"Blade Art: Heavenly Dragon Slash"

Naruto's blade glowed white and when he slashed a dragon maw descended on Sasuke Sasuke rolled to the side taking a serious wound to the side and leg Naruto sheathed his blades and formed a sphere of chakra in his hand he charged Sasuke

"Rasengan"

Black marks began to creep up Sasuke's neck but quickly retreated when Naruto slammed the sphere into Sasuke's already wounded chest tearing the wound open further and driving Sasuke back into the wall Naruto spit on Sasuke's unconscious form and walked away as medics rushed to cart him away

"That is how you do it Naruto no quarter strike at the wounded areas with all your power"

"Thank you sensei"

"Um wow... oh next match Haku Momochi and Sai please report to the field"

"I forfeit"

"Huh wonder why he did that"

"Don't worry Haku you'll get to fight eventually"

"I suppose"

"Alright then Velg'larns Dalharuk and Gaara of the Sand"

"Now this will be fun"

"Agreed Vel"

Gaara used his sand to teleport into the stadium

"Oh trying to one up me eh good thing Jarlaxle made me memorize this Forces of time and space bend to my will and take me wherever I wish"

Vel opened a portal behind him and one on the field he stepped through them and dismissed them with a snap of his fingers

"Alright begin"

Gaara struck at Vel with sand who sliced though it with Charon's Claw

"Your fighting with sand I'll have to even this up Blade Art: Fire edge"

Both of Vel's blades were coated in fire Gaara struck out with sand several more times becoming annoyed as Vel turned his sand to glass

"So Gaara you gonna stop holding back"

"If you want Wind Style: Ripping Whirlwind"

A razor-edged whirlwind enhanced with Gaara's sand went flying towards Vel

"Ancient powers I invoke thee forth give my blade the power to cut through the raging winds"

Vel sliced with Charon's Claw dispersing the wind and covering the field in sand

"Why do I have a feeling thats just what you wanted me to do"

"Because your right Mass Sand Clones"

The sand formed clones of Gaara after all the sand disappeared there were around 100 Gaara clones they all rushed Vel

"Good Gaara give me everything you have"

Vel was cutting down the clones as they came at the end of the 100 clones Gaara smirked Vel looked down and cursed

"Sand Coffin you were overconfident Vel give up I won't kill you but I will cut off your air supply and knock you out"

"Your right Gaara I was overconfident you should be honored I don't show this power often"

"What do you mean"

"Yarva Demonicus Etrigan Change, Change the form of man, Free the prince forever damned, Free the might from fleshy mire, Boil the blood in heart of fire, Gone, gone the form of man, Rise the demon Etrigan"(A/N I don't own Etrigan that would be DC comics this will be the only appearance of him)

Vel was engulfed in fire and Gaara's sand was blown apart what emerged from the fire was not human at all it squatted so it's height was not determined his skin was yellow, his eyes red, he had two tiny horns on his head, his ears were large and looked webbed, and his fingers ended in claws Gaara attacked with sand again Etrigan jumped back

"I like this game, Now taste my flame"

Etrigan shot flames from his mouth at Gaara whose sand rushed to form a wall in front of him once after Etrigan closed his mouth Gaara had a wall of glass in front of him

"The little man thinks he is safe, he was protected once by wall of sand, it becomes glass, and shatters by my hand"

Etrigan punched through the glass wall Gaara began strike with sand while jumping backwards

"The mortal man thinks he can run, he should know better, than to spoil a demon's fun"

Etrigan leaps forward landing a punch on Gaara's face knocking him out

"Um... winner whoever the fuck that is"

"Gone, gone O Etrigan, Rise once more the form of man"

The flames enveloped Etrigan then Vel emerged from the flames and walked back up to Naruto

"What the hell was that Vel"

"In the world of the Drow it's not uncommon to become bonded with a demon"

"Alright we will take a short break before round two"

Naruto and Vel looked at each other the two of them and Suihou walked up to the Hokage box where they met with Jiraiya

"The attack will likely happen after the final round since we're sure Orochimaru will target the Hokage we have two extra guards for you"

"Two I only see the one"

"He's talking about me you must be Jiraiya the Toad Sannin"

The figure dipped into a low bow

"And you are"

"My apologies my name is Jarlaxle I look forward to working with you"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There we go read review blah blah blah next time round 2 of the final exam


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Naruto or forgotten realms

Alright well off we go on another adventure I call tank

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15: The End of the Chuunin Exams Orochimaru Attacks

"Your skin your a.. a.."

"A drow I thought you saw Drizzt"

"It was dark the first time and I always watched from a distance afterwards perhaps the legends about you aren't true"

"Oh no they are all quite true Drizzt was one of a kind well two if you count his father"

Naruto looked confused for a moment before voicing his concern

"Wait a minute you knew his father"

"Yes long before Drizzt was born I was friend with his father when he was in his prime"

"That would make you nearly two millenia old Drizzt died after only a millenia how is that possible"

"Perhaps the gods find me to amusing to die and I'll have you know I'm only 1673 though I don't look a day over 400"

Vel scoffed

"And that unicorn horn pendant you stole from your brother has nothing to do with it"

"Well that may have had a tiny effect on it yes"

"I don't understand Vel whats so special about the pendant"

"Wearing unicorn horn virtually stops the aging process with Gromph it simply disguised his age but Jarlaxle has had it heavily enchanted and added much more horn to it Jarlaxle if your going to protect the old man put a henge or something up you can't really protect him if he dies for a heart attack now can you"

"I suppose your right"

Jarlaxle pulled out a copy of Agatha's Mask

"Like it Kimmuriel made it for me"

"If it's something enchanted Jarlaxle just has to have it you are so childish sometimes"

"You push your luck I've killed people for saying less"

"And I've killed people for saying nothing your turn"

Jarlaxle broke down into laughter Vel smirked this was a game they played often after all he knew he was far to interesting to Jarlaxle to ever kill

"Ah Vel you are so like your father though there's one thing your father could never beat me in Charm"

"Oh please I could charm the panties off a nun"

This put both Naruto and Jarlaxle on the floor while Suihou suppressed a chuckle and Jiraiya place his hand over his mouth hiding his grin Jarlaxle slowly rose from the floor

"And yet you are so different from Artemis"

Jarlaxle placed the mask which he still held over his head and took on the appearance of a normal human his white hair turning blond and his skin turning a tanned hue

"So what exactly are we guarding this old man from"

"The guy who's going to try and kill him"

"Makes sense and he looks like"

"Thats the thing could be anybody he can wear peoples faces like masks"

"Sounds like fun"

"You have the stupidest ideas of fun oh well the next round will be starting soon come on Naruto"

Naruto and Vel walked back to where Hinata and Tenten were waiting for them after a few minutes the next match was called

"Alright Hinata Hyuuga and Rock Lee report to the stadium"

"Be careful Hinata he doesn't use chakra so your Jyuken isn't that effective"

"Alright Naruto"

Hinata and Lee both walked into the stadium Naruto turned to regard Vel

"I swear if he hurts her"

"Then you'll have to wait for your match against him but your right shes strong but I don't think she'll be able to take Lee"

"If he used chakra it wouldn't be a problem but..."

"So why didn't you tell her to forfeit"

"Me telling her to give up it would break her heart"

"Your probably right hey take a look at the Hokage box"

Naruto looked where Vel was pointing and grinned seeing Jarlaxle and Jiraiya both doubled over in laughter Jiraiya reaching over to clasp Jarlaxle's shoulder

"He is an odd one isn't he"

"Jarlaxle is Jarlaxle can't explain it any better than that"

"It's as good a description as we'll get oh it's starting"

Sadly Vel and Naruto were right as strong as Hinata had gotten she relied to heavily on her Jyuken and was knocked out by one of Lee's punches

"Winner Lee"

Naruto got to Hinata before the medics using the low level healing jutsu to fix her bruise from Lee and wake her up carrying her back to the stands

"You alright"

"I'm fine Naruto"

"Naruto Do'Urden and Tenten come on down"

Tenten jumped into the stadium Vel grabbed Naruto's shoulder

"I'm not saying take it easy on her but don't hurt her"

Naruto grinned as he jumped into the ring

"Alright begin"

"Sorry Tenten I want to get my shot at Vel as quickly as possible Cloak of Shadows"

Naruto disappeared

"Hidden Art Knockout"

Naruto appeared behind Tenten jabbing a pressure point knocking her out

"Winner Naruto"

Naruto picked Tenten up and jumped into the stands handing her to Vel who sat her against a wall

"Next up is Haku and Vel"

Haku used her ice to get into the ring while while Vel used his portal spell again

"Don't hold back on me Haku"

"When have I ever held back"

"Alright begin"

"Crystal Ice Mirrors"

Vel was surrounded by ice mirrors Vel smirked and drew his blades closing his eyes

"Senbon Rain"

Haku moved quickly between mirrors raining senbon on Vel who jumped around quickly cutting them out of the air as he moved the rain finally ended and Vel stood there piles of broken senbon around his Vel didn't have a mark on him

"My turn Vengeful flames rise and cut through my enemy's power"

Flames rose around Vel melting through Haku's ice making Haku fall out of a mirror unceremoniously onto her rear

"Your good Haku but I'm on another level"

"Getting cocky again Vel"

"No I'm not making that mistake again Earth Style: Crushing Earth Prison"

Haku was surrounded by a sphere of earth that slowly got smaller

"ALL RIGHT I GIVE UP"

The sphere holding Haku broke apart

"Winner Vel Alright for the last part Naruto and Lee will fight then the winner of that match will fight Vel"

Vel and Haku went back into while Naruto and Lee jumped down

"Your going down Lee"

"Naruto I do apologize for what I did to Hinata but I wish to win this to"

"Don't worry Lee I never hold grudges but I'm still gonna have to kick your ass"

"Alright begin"

"Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu"

The stadium filled with Naruto clones

"Your clone cannot hurt me Naruto they dispel after a single punch"

"I know that's why I use this Big Boom"

Naruto jumped into the air all the clones exploded and sent Lee bouncing between explosions

"Cleansing Fire hear my cry grant me the power of the mighty red"

Naruto filled a large portion of the stadium with fire Genma had to jump out of the ring

"Holy Energy come forth and strike my enemy with your divine power"

Lightning struck the where the fire was

"Merciful Rain I call thee forth to quell the raging fires"

A rain cloud formed and put out the flames to Naruto's surprise Lee was still standing his bowl cut was only lightly burned but his eyebrows were gone

"Excellent Lee I knew that wouldn't kill you but sadly I will finish you"

"I may be more of a challenge than you think Naruto 1st gate initial gate open 2nd gate gate of health open"

"Gai you taught him to open the gates"

"Only the first two Kakashi he is under my strict instruction not to open anymore without permission"

Lee rushed Naruto who was having a hell of a time trying to block and dodge Lee's punches Naruto found an opening and punched Lee in the gut shooting his backwards

"Sorry Lee Holy power fill me with thine divine energy"

Naruto rushed at Lee punching him mercilessly shooting Lee back again Naruto channeled Kyuubi's chakra into the chakra manipulator causing 3 wings to sprout from his back he began forming a ball of chakra in front of him

"Chakra bullet"

Naruto punched the ball sending it at Lee sending him a foot deep into the wall behind him

"Winner Naruto would you like to take a short break to recover"

Naruto grabbed a soldier pill from his pouch swallowing it

"No I want to end this now"

Vel grinned then jumped into the ring as medics carried Lee out

"No weights I want everything you have don't use your special blade I like my soul"

"Alright then"

Naruto and Vel removed their belts, bracers, leg bracers, and shoulder pads tossing them to the side

"Begin"

Genma jumped out of the ring not wanting to be in the middle of this

"Holy Power fill me with thine divine energy"

"Powers of Darkness your humble servant invokes you forth grant me thine unholy fury"

"Blade Art Heavenly Wind Infusion"

"Blade Art Infusion of Dark Fire"

Naruto's blades became encircled by winds while Vel's blades were consumed in black fire the two of them disappeared reappearing in the middle of the field with their blades crossed wind fighting against fire Jarlaxle watched from the Hokage box a large grin on his face thinking to himself

'Damn he's not the weak kid I taught to survive anymore he may even be a match for me'

Vel threw Naruto's blades up sending his foot in to hit Naruto's stomach pushing him back

"Blade Art Flame Wave"

As Vel slashed the flames leapt from his blade moving hungrily towards Naruto

"Blade Art Holy Shield"

Naruto winds came from his blade encircling him like Neji's Kaiten dieing down after a few seconds

"Holy Flames burn down the sinner before me"

White Flames leapt at Vel From Naruto's hands

"Blade Art Demonic Shield"

Black flames formed a demon face in front of Vel after both flames died down Naruto and Vel looked at each other and cried out at the same time

"Ancient powers I invoke your aid grant me the frost wyrms power"

They both blew ice at each other slowly getting they stood almost face to face blades interlocked to each side of them the frost died down leaving both of them standing there panting heavily

"Damn looks like we both used a bit too much power"

"Yea So one blow will finish it"

Both jumped back channeling all the chakra they could 6 wings flew out from Naruto while flames surrounded Vel drawing from his bound demons power for the last time

"Be proud Naruto I'm taking all the power Etrigan has for the last time He won't assist me after this"

"To bad for you you'll never beat me then"

They ran at each other and took one final slash Naruto dropped his blades and went to a knee Genma was about to call the match when Vel spoke

"You've gotten strong Naruto I suppose with the power you command I never stood a chance"

Vel fell face forward Naruto rushed over to him looking him over Naruto grinned

"You ran out of chakra I missed with my last move"

Naruto put an enhanced soldier pill in Vel's mouth and made him swallow fully restoring his chakra then took one himself Vel sat up smiling just then there was an explosion from outside and feathers covered the stadium all the leaf shinobi who knew about the attack leapt to action a loud yell from the Hokage box showed Orochimaru holding the Hokage Vel moved to jump up when Naruto grabbed him

"Shouldn't we help out here"

"You stay here you think I'll let Jarlaxle have all the fun"

"Alright then Vel fly"

Naruto threw Vel up to the roof of the building as Orochimaru's servant's tried to erect their barrier Jarlaxle pulled a dagger from his bracer

"Now now can't have that now can we"

Jarlaxle threw his dagger into the back of the fat ones neck right between the vertebrate killing him instantly Jarlaxle grabbed a button of his vest

"Time for MY barrier"

Tossing the button to the ground a large blue half sphere covered the roof of the building

"Like it things can come in but not out unless I dispel it or die"

Vel ran beside Jarlaxle and Suihou

"Outnumbered eh snake"

"Not for long Impure World Resurrection"

Orochimaru released the Hokage summoning 3 coffins in front of him opening to reveal the first, second, and fourth Hokage

"Sarutobi so we've been summoned to fight you"

"I am sorry for this Saru but you must kill us"

"Hey old man I saw what this place did to my boy frankly I'm glad he got out when he did he would've died if he stayed here"

"I am sorry about all this Minato"

"So looks like we need all the help we can get here eh Jarlaxle"

"Hold on I want to try something"

Jarlaxle pulled a small purple skull from one of his pockets

"Now you the guy with brown hair dance for me"

Everyone's jaw dropped when the First Hokage began dancing

"Excellent now you two the first and second Hokage guys go die again"

The First and Second Hokage crumbled to dust Orochimaru became angry

"Vel why don't you, Suihou, and the blond take on his 3 little helpers"

"Alright then this'll be fun"

Meanwhile Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Haku, and the now conscious Gaara were fighting sound shinobi Naruto heard yell and looked to the east wall seeing large snakes attacking the shinobi around them

"Damn Summoning Jutsu"

Gamabunta arrived in a puff of smoke

"Alright what's going on"

"Hey Gamabunta you mind helping us out with those snakes"

"Sure why Not it's been forever since I had a good fight"

"Summoning Jutsu"

Gaara summoned Shukaku out

"Hey there cub finally letting me out"

"Yes take out the snakes would you"

"Right-O"

Gamabunta and Shukaku headed off to the snakes while the ninja continued to help evacuate civilians Naruto looked at the dome suddenly becoming very worried Hinata looked at him

"Go we'll be fine here"

"Alright hold on Vel I'm coming"

Vel was a bit annoyed at this moment this red headed bitch had summoned at 3 he didn't know whats and he could only hold off one while Guen was busy with another needless to say he was a bit worried until he saw a familiar face jump into the barrier next to him

"Hey Vel miss me"

"Thought you wanted to help down there"

"I did help now I figured you needed me"

"Alright lets take these guys out I'll hold them off you summon Heaven's Tear"

"Alright Heavenly Tears shed for those who die needlessly infuse my blade with holy light and give me the power to protect and not destroy"

Naruto's blades fused into Heaven's Tear he slices the 3 Oni down with little problem while Vel knocks out the red head

"Looks like Suihou's done and the Fourth to"

"Wait the Fourth"

"Thats my name and who are you"

Naruto pulled off the mask with fire in his eyes

"Your son"

"Naruto I... no for what I've done I don't deserve forgiveness"

"But I'll give it anyway"

"How could you forgive me I sealed that damn thing inside of you I ruined your life"

"You had no real choice it's not your fault the villagers did what they did"

They had more to say but Vel spoke up

"Um is it just me or is the barrier shrinking"

"Um wow it is"

Vel rushed over to where he'd last seen Jarlaxle he found them facing down Orochimaru who now was missing an arm and had the other arm burned beyond repair his left leg was also hanging by a small thread of skin Jarlaxle's mask had been removed and he stood with Sarutobi and Jiraiya facing Orochimaru

"Jarlaxle dispel the barrier it's going to crush us"

"Actually it will burn us to ash but I'll just dispel it now shall I"

Jarlaxle brought his hands up and the barrier disappeared Orochimaru's servant Kabuto leapt in and grabbed Orochimaru the man with six arms had regained consciousness from his fight with Minato and had grabbed the red head the four of them retreating as fast as possible Naruto went to replace his mask when Minato's hand stopped him

"Don't you think it's time you stopped hiding who you are"

Naruto looked at the mask and smirked

"I guess your right"

It was then that the Shinigami appeared

"So I guess it's time I go back"

"Not yet mortal the god have granted Naruto a favor as with Vel while I cannot return you to life they have permitted you to remain in this world for the rest of the week a small boon yes but"

"It's more than I deserve"

"I will see you soon mortal"

The Shinigami faded back to darkness Minato and Naruto walked to where Jarlaxle, Jiraiya, Vel, and Sarutobi stood

"I'm disappointed old man and I'm going to make sure this village knows it"

"The Shinigami is letting him stay the rest of the week after that it back to his stomach"

"Well I was just thinking I'm getting to old for this job I'm thinking about nominating you Jiraiya"

"No way old man I way to free-spirited to be tied down here"

Jarlaxle began jumping up and down waving his hands around

"Oh Oh I volunteer"

Vel smacked him in the back of the head

"How about after the week is up I take Naruto and Vel and go find Tsunade she'd be perfect"

"Very well"

As Naruto and Minato leapt across rooftops to get to know each other Vel wondered what trouble would come from the two of them being together then decided to stop caring and go see Tenten while Jiraiya and Jarlaxle decided to pool their knowledge to right Jiraiya's next Icha Icha book

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There we go another chapter down what trouble wll Minato and Naruto cause what horrors will Jiraiya and Jarlaxle write who knows and really who besides Kakashi cares


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own Naruto or forgotten realms

Alright warning you now this is a Vel chapter next one will be dedicated to Naruto and Minato well off we go

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 16: Vel's True Face

Minato escorted Naruto and Vel home before saying he needed to talk to the old man about something and heading back to the Hokage Tower Naruto entered the apartment while Vel headed to the roof he had been spending alot of time there recently Vel laid back on the roof staring at the sky it wasn't long before he heard Naruto's footfalls Vel sat up as Naruto came up to him

"Are you alright Vel you seem distant lately"

"I am sorry Naruto I have been thinking alot recently"

"Your still thinking about destroying the village aren't you"

"I have to be prepared for every option Naruto you saw the stares you got walking back here"

"Yea I know"

"Most ninja will be spared however"

"What do you mean"

"The only clans not currently under my power are Inuzuka and Haruno, Kakashi will likely join us Tenten as well"

"You said you don't have Inuzuka and Haruno what about Uchiha"

"One person is not a clan Naruto in truth I'd probably be doing these dogs a favor by killing them"

"What do you mean"

"Only once we leave this mortal realm are we freed for in truth nothing in this world is free I mean look"

Vel pointed to a small flock of birds flying through the air

"Birds?"

"Even the birds are chained to the sky"

"I suppose they are"

"But it's not the time to mope this is happy day so who do you think will make chuunin"

"You and me definitely, Haku probably Gaara, and maybe Lee"

"This village pisses me off the way they still look at you I wanted to kill some of them as a warning if anyone tries anything believe me they will feel pain before they die"

"You worry to much Vel I can take care of myself"

It was at this moment Minato showed back up

"You don't mind if I steal my son for a bit do you"

"Do as you please do you happen to know where Jarlaxle is"

"Last I heard he took his mask off and went strolling about town wounding anyone stupid enough to attack him"

"Sounds like him thank you heh I'm not sure what to call you"

"Minato's fine"

"Very well thank you Minato I will go find Jarlaxle then he and I have much to discuss until we meet again"

Minato grabbed Naruto and used his body flicker to teleport away Vel stared upwards for a few minutes before jumping off between roofs looking for wounded people he came across a small crowd gathered around the elf deciding to end it he jumped into the middle of them

"This elf is under the protection of the Hokage anyone who wishes to attack him will be killed slowly and painfully so GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE BEFORE I FLAY YOU ALL ALIVE"

"Vel, Vel, Vel they'll only be alive for the first half of it"

The crowd quickly dispersed

"Your in a bad mood Vel I haven't heard you threaten to skin anyone since that kobold stole your boot"

"Not a bad mood really this village has always pissed me off without Naruto around I can truly show it come on we need to talk"

"I don't know I'm supposed to meet with Jiraiya soon he plans to write a book about my sexual conquests he plans to title it Loving the Dark"

"Come with me now or I'll tell everyone bout the time you got smashed and slept with Kimmuriel"

"Wow you are agitated very well"

Jarlaxle opened a portal back to Vel's apartment they both walked into it then sat across the table from each other

"I need more power seeing Naruto made me realize this"

"There are many ways of getting what you want the easiest being..."

"I will not bond with another demon"

"Well there are several artifacts that when absorbed into your body will increase your speed, strength, chakra, etc. but none are easy to get"

"Give me a price and I'll pay"

"It's not as simple as price there's manpower, risk factor...."

"ANY price"

Jarlaxle stared at Vel for a long while

"Your serious aren't you you would give up your very soul for this alright I'll see what I can do"

"There's another thing I read up on Tsunade she lost 2 loved ones to this village she won't be easy to get back"

"However..."

"However she is also a notorious gambler and a heavy drinker"

"I think I see where your going with this"

"I need dwarven ale the strongest you've got"

"Your planning on out drinking her well you always did have an ungodly alcohol tolerance I couldn't beat you at drinking games in fact it's your fault I slept with Kimmuriel"

"Yea that was a fun birthday but seriously I need ale lots of it I have no clue how much it'll take to put Tsunade under the table but I know it won't be with just one mug"

"3 dwarven kegs it should only take a half of one at best but you look like you could use something to take the edge off"

"I've got alot on my mind"

"You usually do when your a leader it's a heavy burden"

"How do you deal with it"

"Me well what can I say I was born to lead"

"Bad thing is your right"

"Seriously Vel you can't ever show weakness in front of people they're like dogs they'll rip you apart"

"I know that"

"Vel if you want to take the edge off be like me"

"How's that"

Jarlaxle grinned

"Be a whore"

Vel doubled over in his chair laughing after a few moments he regained his composure

"I do miss these talks of ours"

"As do I there are few people in the world of man who I trust enough to call friend and even fewer in the world of drow but then here you are Velg'larns Dalharuk not quite human but then not quite drow either so really what are you Vel"

Vel dispelled the transformation he wore on his body he retained his general features but his eyes went from green to a dull golden color his skin darkened to the same hue of Jarlaxle's his hair spiked up behind him turning mostly black with several white streaks running through it

"I am what I am"

"That you are true blood son of Entreri and surface drow I know it pains you to keep up this ruse but you will be able to drop it in time"

"They'll be ready to know soon enough for now though it is simply best for me to remain Vel adopted son of Entreri I do appreciate your willingness to go along with it when when we were alone you kept up the act"

"It was no problem at all you know I've never been able to find where your beautiful eye color comes from"

"Some say eyes are the windows of the soul"

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised Drizzt was born with eyes of lavender perhaps it means you like he will have some profound effect on the world"

"I doubt that"

Vel put his transformation back up

"Well then let's go you need to meet Jiraiya and I may need to come to make sure you don't exaggerate about your sexual prowess"

"You speak of exaggeration to me while you remain unbedded"

Jarlaxle opened a portal to where he was to meet Jiraiya

"That may be true but we both know I could out preform you any day"

Vel walked through the portal Jarlaxle grinned as he left

"You just may one day but I know you better than you know yourself Vel you would not be able to control yourself if I left you alone not quite drow not quite human and belonging to neither world I hope you can find a place in one of them"

Jarlaxle walked into the portal closing it behind him

It was later that night after Vel had returned from where he spent going over Jarlaxle's sexual conquests (Vel shuddered at the thought) with Jiraiya always making sure to correct the elf when he got to big in his stories looking around the apartment and listening for a few moments Vel realized he was alone and decided to tap into the first keg Jarlaxle had graced him with being of dwarven make the keg was larger than his couch filling a mug up Vel sat on the couch he tipped the mug back and drained half of it he never could down an entire mug in one swallow guess that was because of his elven side he smiled as it burned it's way down leaving a warm feeling in his gut he pulled a small hand mirror out of one of his pouches dispelling half of the disguise on his face he remembered the name he had signed the toad contract with it had been the name his birth mother had given him

"Naut ilythiiri xor rivvil, not drow or human sometimes I curse the hand fate dealt me and other times I laugh at it all"

Vel drained the other half of his mug leaning over he couch to refill it looking back at the mirror he placed the disguise around his face once more couldn't have whoever was opening the door catch him with his proverbial pants down he threw his mug back draining 1/4 of it waiting for whoever it was to Vel's surprise it was Tenten

"Not that I don't appreciate the visit but how'd you get in"

"Some weird guy came into the store about 10 minutes ago and gave me a key he said something about tending to my boyfriend"

Vel patted his pocket sure enough his key was gone

"Heh the bastard stole my key well you came all he way out here may as well take a seat"

She sat down next to him

"I didn't know you drank"

"Not often but I've had alot on my mind recently I just kinda felt I needed something to take the edge off why don't like it"

"I don't really mind if you need it"

"You know the final match was the first time he's ever beaten me I was so proud of him..."

Vel tipped his mug back draining another fourth

"Don't know how I got hooked on this stuff dad never liked it always the wine with him where was I... oh yea I was proud at first then I guess I began to realize he really can take care of himself now I've always needed to be the strong one to keep him safe but now with Naruto at least I feel like I've lost my place..."

Vel drained the last of his mug resealing it in his pouch while dispelling the large still very full keg he had summoned it fully intending to run it dry by the morning but now it seemed his taste for it had momentarily left him

"Heh I guess I feel kinda cast adrift he doesn't need me anymore"

Vel felt his arm being raised and placed around Tenten's shoulders then a slight weight as she laid her head on his chest

"Just because he doesn't need you to protect him doesn't mean he doesn't need you and besides even when he doesn't need you I'll be here I'll need you I'll always need you"

Vel smiled resting his head on top of hers pulling her closer to him

"Thanks Tenten it really does help"

he two of them stayed in that position for hours Vel felt rhythmic rises and falls on his chest realizing Tenten had fallen asleep he smirked then succumbed to his own exhaustion as well by the time Haku returned they had fallen over into a laying position on the couch Tenten laying slightly on top of Vel her head resting on his chest Haku smiled seeing them grabbing a blanket from Vel's room throwing it over them causing Vel to stir he rose his head regarding Haku for a moment

"And where have you been young lady"

"Gaara took me out to dinner then we just spent awhile in the training ground looking at stars"

"Good for you Gaara's a good guy so good night"

Vel head crashed back onto the couch the next morning Vel awoke wondering why the hell he was on the couch and what the weight on his chest was he looked down finally taking notice of Tenten

"Note to self no more dwarf brew though I can't say I hate the results"

"Me either mmm morning"

"Morning gorgeous aren't people going to wonder where you are"

"Oh fuck them I wanna stay here I'm comfy"

Vel laughed

"While I appreciate your fuck them attitude we really should get up from the smell of it both of us need a shower"

"Are you saying I stink"

"With my senses alot of people stink if it helps I really don't mind the smell of you"

"A little but I still want to stay here and judging from a certain part of you you don't want to move either"

Vel blushed while rolling out from under Tenten landing face-first on the floor

"Yeah um the thing about that is well I'm gonna go shower now"

Vel rushed back to his room grabbing a change of clothes then rushing to the bathroom quickly stripping off his clothes and turning the shower on cold after a few minutes he heard the door open

"You want a little company in there Vel"

The water running into the drain turned red from the blood now seeping from Vel's nose

"You enjoy torturing me don't you"

"Very much so actually don't worry I'll be outside"

He heard the door open and close again sighing he washed quickly after turning off the shower and pulling back the curtain he found his clothes missing cursing he grabbed a towel and dried himself off wrapping the towel around his waist he found Tenten with his clothes sitting next to her

"Any chance I can get my clothes back"

"I suppose"

Tenten rose and put his clothes in his arms giving him a long kiss she broke the kiss when he regained his senses he saw Tenten twirling his towel around

"Nice Vel"

Not even bothering to respond Vel hurried back to the bathroom

"Hey you got a cute little ass"

Once back inside the bathroom Vel dressed in a simple t-shirt and a pair of slacks

after exiting the bathroom he heard a knock at the door he opened it to find Kakashi

"Yo"

"Hey Kakashi what's up"

"I'm supposed to tell people that Minato is going to be addressing the village in about an hour or so"

"Interesting well no doubt this is going to be about the village trying to kill Naruto for 4 years"

"Probably is he here"

"No I assume he spent the night with his dad"

"You were gone for a long time yesterday to"

"I had to make sure Jarlaxle didn't exaggerate himself in Jiraiya's book"

"So lord Jiraiya is making a new book I'll have to get it"

"Heh bad thing is nearly everything Jarlaxle told him is true well Kakashi I hate to be rude but I'm entertaining"

"Alright I'll see you later Vel"

"Hold on a moment between the village and those you love who would you choose"

"My friends of course I hate to say it but this is no longer the village Minato saved"

"Thank you Kakashi"

Vel closed the door as Kakashi walked away he turned to find Tenten with a towel wrapped around her chest and head

"Not that I don't mind the look but we should get you some clothes"

"Thanks I'd prefer not to walk around Konoha in a towel"

"Lets see Haku's definantly smaller than you so her clothes wouldn't be any good"

"What about you"

"I'm bigger than you but I suppose you can borrow some of my clothes"

Tenten and Vel walked to his room rummaging through his dresser for a moment he grabbed a T-shirt and pair of pants

"A little big on you but you should be fine here's a belt for the pants"

Vel tossed Tenten what h hoped wasn't one of his enchanted belts when you have so many of the things you forget what's what

"Thanks Vel"

"No problem it's the least I can do if you hadn't shown up I'd probably have a hell of a hangover now I really do appreciate you checking on me"

Tenten hugged Vel from behind Vel turned in her grasp locking his arms behind her

"I love you Vel"

"I love you to"

They stayed like that for awhile

"Well it's about time for Minato's speech isn't it"

"Yea"

"I guess we should go"

"Alright

The two broke off their hug Vel knocked on Haku's door to find her gone

"Heh she's always disappearing ah well I'm sure someone told her lets get going"

The two left the apartment heading towards the Hokage tower

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What a twist Vel half elf well next chapters all about Naruto


	17. Chapter 17

Alright here's chapter 17

I did get a question regarding where etrigan came from I kinda wrote myself in a corner the only other way to get Vel out of gaara's cocoon would have been self immolation and I haven't given him any heat resistance crap

* * *

Chapter 17: Time with Dad

After dropping his son off at the apartment he stayed at Minato had immediately returned to talk with the Hokage entering the room he found Sarutobi doing paperwork

"Paperwork always the worst thats why I used shadow clones"

Sarutobi covered his face with his hand

"Damn it why didn't I ever think of that so did you come here just to harass me or do you want something"

"The scroll I left for Naruto and the keys to the Namikaze compound"

"I figured you would want those so I already brought them out of storage"

"I also need to make a speech to the village tomorrow"

"Are you certain that's a good idea"

"I don't care they tried to kill my son for six FUCKING years you should be glad I don't start killing every civilian in sight"

"You would have a good reason to"

"I don't have the same feelings I used to have for the village if I knew it was going to turn out like this... ah I don't know anymore old man"

"I'll arrange it Minato"

"Thanks well I'll be going now I only have a week after all"

Minato used his Hiraishin to get to the apartment building having left a seal there before he left as he arrived he noticed Naruto and Vel on the roof using shunshin to get to the roof he apparently arrived near the end of the conversation

"You don't mind if I steal my son for a bit do you"

"Do as you please do you happen to know where Jarlaxle is"

"Last I heard he took his mask off and went strolling about town wounding anyone stupid enough to attack him"

"Sounds like him thank you heh I'm not sure what to call you"

"Minato's fine"

"Very well thank you Minato I will go find Jarlaxle then he and I have much to discuss until we meet again"

Using his shunshin to get back down he began walking with Naruto

"So where are we going"

"To the Namikaze compound figured I should give you your inheritance now same with teach you my signature jutsus the Hiraishin and Resengan"(I have no clue what the plural form of jutsu is)

"Already know the Rasengan"

Naruto formed his chakra into a Rasengan then tossed it casually away

"How did you throw that"

"Oh well having full access to Kyuubi's chakra helps demonic chakra is sturdier and thicker I'd say I haven't quite found the right word for it after creating a regular Rasengan I encase it in demonic chakra that keeps it together long enough to be thrown and afterwards when the demon chakra erodes it goes boom"

"You know Naruto I really am sorry I sealed that thing inside of you"

"Don't worry you were not at fault it was these civilian bastards who are at fault besides the demon's gone"

"What do you mean gone"

"Vel's contact Jarlaxle has many uses he found an ancient scroll underground that showed Vel a ritual to rip the demon's chakra network out of him and banish him to his own world"

"But that means the Kyuubi will be able to return in a century"

"In truth neither of us believe Konoha will be around then Vel has expressed his disdain at how they treated me quite often he often says once they do try something against me he will kill the offender"

"When I was Hokage I would be angry at that statement but now I really don't care these people deserve what they get the civilians at least"

"Indeed so Vel has gained control over most of the ninja clans"

"Well at least some from this place will remain"

"I'll also have him spare the Ichiraku's they never tried to harm me"

"The ramen folk they're still around we'll have to grab a bowl"

"In all truthfulness it has been a long time since I touched ramen"

"How long"

"3 or 4 years I forget"

"3 or 4 years how could you stand to be away from the ambrosia that is ramen"

"I kept meaning to pop in but in my time with Drizzt and Vel I learned more to cook for myself and that usually meant cooking healthy things"

"Are you saying ramen is unhealthy"

"A bit it's good once in a while but everyday seems like it would ruin my great figure"

"Well it looks like we're here"

The two a stood at the entrance to a large compound located slightly outside of Konoha Minato unlocked the gates

"Seems kind of stupid to lock the gates when the walls could easily be scaled"

"Naruto you didn't think I was called a seal master for nothing if anyone who isn't allowed in the compound jumps the walls they'll well they'll explode"

Naruto smirked

"Heh fun"

Naruto and Minato entered the compound Minato pausing at the front door to wipe his blood on a seal after removing the seal he opened he door

"Not a bad place"

"I always liked it but come on sit down I want to get to know you a bit"

"Very well"

Minato and Naruto took a seat on two chairs opposite each other

"You don't talk much and when you do your so quiet"

"My apologies"

"Heh I guess I can't expect much I mean I sealed that thing in you and left you alone for all that time I didn't get to see you growing up I could only watch from the shinigami's stomach all the times you needed me I wasn't there Naruto I will never be able to tell you just how sorry I am"

"You did what you had to if you hadn't I never would have met Drizzt or Vel he might not seem like it but Vel as much as he wants to protect me he needs me to protect him without me the weight of the things he's done would crush him"

"Has it really been that hard on him"

"The life in the world of drow is never easy and seldom rewarding"

"I don't know much besides the legends Jarlaxle seems alright a bit eccentric but alright"

"Jarlaxle is an opportunist to tell you the truth from what Vel has said Jarlaxle could do anything he wanted but all he wants is to simply sit back and watch the chaos in truth he may seem the least dangerous drow but in ways he's more dangerous than Kyuubi ever was"

"I should know not to judge things by appearance alone so how has everything been going since you returned from Drizzt's camp"

"I can honestly say it's better than the first time I was here"

"You really are bitter aren't you"

"They tried to kill me more times than I can count I wanted nothing more than death but every time I was sent to the brink of death Kyuubi pulled me back it wasn't enough that he ruined my life he had to stop me from dieing I tell Vel I don't lame the villagers only because I don't want him to worry but I'd like to take half these villager and skin them alive I want to decorate the great tree with their guts I want to make the people who harmed me watch as I kill their families in front of them I want them to feel everything I did and in their last moments of life I want them to beg for mercy or forgiveness just so I can laugh at them like they laughed at me yes father I am bitter I am angry there are only a few here who I don't want to kill"

"You didn't deserve everything they put you through it makes me sick to think I spared these people I should have just let Kyuubi do as he pleased"

"No... no you were right to stop him demon's don't stop killing until their satisfied and their never satisfied you know I've heard people talk about fate I had always believed my fate was to be killed by the villagers when I had gotten to know Vel I told him this"

"What did he do"

Naruto smiled while remembering

"He punched me I have never seen Vel punch so hard before or since he yelled at me said that was just stupid he said fate had no bearing in this world not since the god of fate was killed and the wheels of fate lost upon this world"

"God... of Fate"

"People only believe in Kami there are many gods Tempus god of battle, Sune goddess of love and beauty , Chauntea goddess of life, Silvanus god of the forest, Tyr god of Justice,and the leader of their pantheon Horus-Re the lod of the sun to name some of the better ones but for every good there is an equal evil Lloth the spider queen, Gruumsh god of savagery, Bane god of fear, hatred and tyranny, Ilsensine the great brain, Maglubiyet the battle lord, and the leader of their pantheon Cyric the dark sun the neutral gods rule over things like elements, death, and knowledge"

"Not once did I ever think I'd be learning about gods from my son"

"Life's full of surprises"

"So has anything good happened in your life"

"A few things Drizzt, Vel, Hinata..."

"Hold on a minute you never said anything about a girl"

"Hinata Hyuuga daughter of current clan head Hiashi Hyuuga I met her after I returned she was weak so I trained with her I guess we just kind of clicked I wonder how she'll feel about my true face"

"Naruto if someone really loves you they love the person not the face now why don't we go pay my old friend Hiashi a visit"

"You knew him"

"Yea he was one of my best friends"

"Fine may as well put the mask on first"

"Why"

"So Hiashi and Hinata believe it's me at least at first"

"Alright"  
Minato and Naruto locked the doors to the compound then headed off to the Hyuuga compound while jumping between rooftops Naruto spotted Haku walking with Gaara he smirked before losing sight of them Naruto and Minato finally arrived at the Hyuuga compound Minato complaining a bit

"They just had to build this on the other side of Konoha"

"Oh suck it up your supposed to be a Kage"

"Naruto that was mean and talking that way to your own father"

Naruto smacked his forehead he was startled when Minato grabbed him in a headlock and began rubbing his fist in the middle of Naruto's head

"Ow hey come on get off me stop it"

"You gonna apologize"

"Alright alright I'm sorry damn it get off dad"

Minato released Naruto

"You called me dad"

"What of it"

"Well it's the first time I've heard it it feels good"

"Can we just get this over with and I swear if you do that again I will make the shinigami's stomach look like a paradise"

"His stomach was a paradise there was a pool and a free buffet with infinite meat dishes and unlimited free refills"

"Wait really"

"No it was horrible fire everywhere and darkness and horrible screams that never stopped and threatened to drive me insane and a tiny gnome that wouldn't stop kicking me in the shins"

"...........Ooooooookaaaaay so getting back to what we were doing"

"I still hear the screams but instead off getting kicked in the shins it feels like I'm repeatedly being hit in the head"

Naruto was repeatedly smacking Minato in the head

"Hey hey snap out of it I swear I have to take after my mother"

"Huh what was I doing just now oh Hey Naruto... why are you hitting me"

Naruto began slamming his head into the Hyuuga compound wall

"Ow... Why... ow... me...ow"

Minato grabbed Naruto by the back of his shirt pulling him along to the gate

"Come on son you can play with the wall later we have things to do"

"Whatever god is listening if you like me you will kill me now... damn it the gods hate me"

They arrived at the gate Minato walking past the guards giving them a quick wave

"Hey guys I'm just going to pop in for a minute to see my old friend"

The guards looked at each other

"Should we stop them"

"I think a better question would be was that the currently dead Fourth Hokage"

"We didn't see anything"

"Agreed"

"We are horrible guards aren't we"

"For what we get paid we're awesome"

"Any idea why the author is making us have some conversation that has nothing to do with the story"

"Page filler and general laziness" (A/N Yea I really have no excuse for this)

Meanwhile Minato and Naruto had made their way to Hiashi's study where they found him... studying things (A/N I have no excuse for this bad joke) after speaking with Hiashi for a few minutes Hiashi cleared his throat making Minato stop talking

"Alright Minato drop the idiot act already"

"Heh you saw through that eh"

"You would have to have the intelligence of a rock not to"

"So how has everything been Hiashi"

"It hasn't been the easiest Minato Kumo attempted to kidnap my daughter my brother was killed because I killed the kidnaper I find out it was all a plot of the Hyuuga council things have been better my friend though you being here definantly brings up questions"

"The Shinigami had orders to let me out of his stomach for a week so I get to know my son"

"You mean the boy my daughter has been dating he always did remind me of you I'll summon my daughter"

Hiashi summoned a guard to fetch his daughter

"I see you finally got rid of the curse seal"

"It was pretty easy after I had the council executed"

"Clan politics always so annoying though was it really that easy though surely the clan still had dissenters opposed to the plan"

"Yes but they were afraid of being killed like the council"

"Dear god Hiashi how badly were they killed"

"We're still cleaning the blood out of the council room"

Naruto sniggered

"My brother always was thorough"

"So Naruto you want to show Hiashi your true face or wait for Hinata"

"I'd prefer to wait"

Naruto waited in silence while Minato and Hiashi talked about what had happened since Minato died after a few minute Hinata knocked at the study door

"You may enter Hinata"

Hinata entered the door then looked at Naruto then Minato then to Hiashi

"Father would you like me to return later I see you have guests"

"No this is precisely why your here Naruto if you would"

"I apologize but I've been lying about my appearance to you two out of fear of being recognized and attacked I have been under the disguising enchantments of a mask"

Naruto removed the mask placing it in a pouch at his side

"I do hope you can forgive me for..."

Naruto's head was wrenched to the side as Hinata slapped him

"How could you lie to me about something like this"

Hinata ran out of the room

"Go after her Naruto she feels betrayed but if you don't go now it would haunt you both to think about what could have been"

"I agree plus I did tell you if you hurt my daughter I would make you wish you were never born fix it before I have to"

Naruto walked out of the room and followed Hinata's chakra signature he found her outside crying he sat next to her

"I'm sorry I can't really make up for this"

"Why would you lie to me"

"I have been hated since the day I was born with the mask I could walk around without being attacked, without being glared at, without being hated I always wanted to tell you but I couldn't take it if you hated me you were one of the few people I cared for but even more I didn't want anyone to hurt you because of me the bastards in this village I wouldn't put it past them they tried to kill me more times than I could count"

"Why would they try and kill you"

"I was born the day the Kyuubi attacked the village in order to defeat it the fourth had to seal him in a baby who's umbilical cord had just been cut he couldn't use one of the villagers children so he used his own son I contained the Kyuubi until a few months ago when Vel ripped his chakra network from him and banished him back to the hell from whence he came"

"So your the son of the fourth Hokage"

"Yea so do you hate me to"

Naruto hit the ground and he felt a familiar weight on his chest

"I could never hate you I'm so sorry"

"You have nothing to apologize about"

Minato was about to yell something when Hiashi covered his mouth after a few moments Hiashi let go

"I would've thought you'd be the guy to yell Hash"

"I always hated that nickname but at this moment they both need to be alone"

"Yea I guess"

Hiashi and Minato returned to the study after about 20 minutes they wee joined by Naruto and Hinata

"So what's the word Naruto"

"I'm not hiding anymore but if those village bastards try anything I will kill them"

"Remember Naruto the Hyuuga will harbor you isn't that right Hash"

"Indeed"

"Well come on Naruto we have training to do"

"Very well"

Naruto gave Hinata a small kiss before Minato grabbed him and used Hiraishin to get back to the Namikaze compound where Minato began training Naruto the Hiraishin

* * *

There we go Minato's speech is next chapter I may have made Minato a wee bit of an idiot but I like him this way


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own forgotten realms or naruto or anything else I decide to include snippets of in here

I gotta say I did not like writing this chapter I think its one of my weakest ones ah well enjoy it as much as you can

* * *

Chapter 18: Castrate the Village

Naruto was awakened by the feeling of rocks repeatedly hitting him in the head h e looked around before he saw Minato a short distance away with a small pile of pebbles

"Couldn't you have woken me up like a normal person"

"I tried you ruined my favorite robe"

"How"

Minato held up the tattered remains of a robe

"You continously slashed it until it was way beyond dead"

"Well that's a defense mechanism to Vel's wake-ups"

"What's he do"

"Usually a water nowadays its a bucket of ICE water damn Haku"

"That's not so bad"

"No it's more of a defense mechanism to the time he woke me up with a bucket of scorpions don't know where he got them but I'm not taking anymore chances"

"And I thought my childhood was messed up your friend makes my parents look like saints"

"What did they do"

"They rigged up a seal that made a colum of earth raise up so my bed tipped me into a catapult that shot me out a window to the training field"

"That would save time"

"Figures my only son would take after my father so how late were you up till anyway"

"If I remember right I passed out around sunrise"

"You were up until sunrise"

"I was going to sleep earlier but then I remembered Drizzt used to always watch the rising sun I guess I wanted to see what was so damn interesting about it"

"Are you sure that's why you wanted to see it"

"What are you implying"

"Naruto I may act like an idiot but I'm far from it"

"Sigh I guess your right I suppose I really just wanted to feel close to him one last time"

"So how was it"

"Have you ever watched the rising sun it stings your eyes at first but when you watch the blazing ball light up the horizon it's a really beautiful sight Drizzt came from a world without sunlight when he came to the surface he saw the beauty of something most of us take for granted if I had never met him I probably never would have looked at the beauty of a sunrise even after his death Drizzt taught me something"

"And what is that"

"Beauty is all around us we simply have to look for it"

"Treasure every moment Naruto you never know when you'll lose it all when I died it was the dead of night in my last moments of life as I lay on the ground I remember looking at the stars and thinking it was the most beautiful thing I ever saw"

"Don't you have a speech to prepare for...... dad"

"Yea I guess it's time to show those villagers what I really think of them I spent years doing my best to protect them and this is how they repay me nearly killing my son"

"You should put that in your speech"

"Maybe I will do you think there's time for me to kill several of them"

"While I applaud your initiative I think a Hokage killing villagers is a bad idea"

"That's what the old man said to, you know alot of them will still hate you"

"I don't give a damn if they hate me I need them to fear me they need to know if they fuck with me they will die"

"Speaking of which it seems your friend was making quite a stir yesterday"

"Brother"

"Your brother apparently had to rescue Jarlaxle he flipped out on some of the villagers sent of scattering"

"He must have been pissed off Vel can't control his anger well when I'm not around he wants to protect me really he needs me around or he'd just kill everyone"

"Sounds like a nice guy"

"He is nice to a point everyone has a breaking point his is just a bit easier to get to but enough of Vel I don't like talking about him when he's not around"  
"Alright well come on it's almost time for my little speech"

"Fine"

Minato grabbed Naruto and used his Hiraishin to get to the Hokage's office they found Sarutobi sitting at his desk

"Hey Naruto step outside for a minute while I talk with the old man"

"Whatever"

Naruto left the room

"Everything set up Sarutobi"

"Yes it is... Minato don't kill anyone"

"I can't promise that"

"You know this won't accomplish what you want"

"I know that I gave my life to save this village now I couldn't care less this village is nothing to me anymore"

"There is no hope for this village is there"

"This village is corrupted there is no redemption for it"

"I agree with you do as you please Minato I am tired of it all"

"I won't kill them no matter how much I hate the village something inside won't let me"

With that said Minato called Naruto back inside

"So whens the speech old man"

"One hour"

"Right guess we'll chill here for that time"

Naruto walked back to the door

"I'll return shortly first I have things to do"

Naruto walked out shutting the door behind him quickly exiting the building

Well we'll come back to him later

Vel and Tenten arrived where the speech was to be to find a small crowd

"Looks like we're early Vel"

"Yea wonder what we should do till the speech"

"Wanna make out"

"Um..."

Jarlaxle showed up and put a hand on Vel's shoulder

"Sorry you mind if I borrow him"

Jarlaxle stepped backwards pulling Vel once him after the portal closed Vel turned to regard Jarlaxle

"Thanks I think she's trying to overload my brain"

Jarlaxle tossed Vel two small gems

"Just two gems usually you leave me with a pouch of them of course I have quite a few pouches left at... the.... what the hell"

Vel watched as the small gems were absorbed into his skin then collapsed as waves of pain washed over him Jarlaxle walked around him as he writhed in pain

"Those gems will make you faster, stronger and increase your chakra reserves in a few minutes you will be at par with Naruto again of curse to you those minutes will feel like lifetimes after all their basically ripping you apart from the inside out and rebuilding you I told you the process would not be easy in the coming days you will have to come to turn with what resides in you your hate, your fear, your anger, and your sadness it is a trial every warrior goes through if you lose you will become a slave to your bloodlust you will kill everyone and everything you ever cared for when the time comes I pray you are victorious for if you are not the Vel I know will cease to exist I cannot say when the trials will take you it could be days it could be years until then Vel become strong"

Jarlaxle opened himself a portal out of the pocket dimension he had taken Vel to then left leaving Vel squirming on the ground Vel had no idea what was happening in the world around him he could not even hear the next words Jarlaxle spoke to him before the portal closed

"Fight through the pain Vel only through pain can you become strong enough to follow the path I have laid for you strong enough to continue my wonderful plans well I'll be in touch"

Vel spent several minutes writhing on the ground before the pain became bearable several more minutes fighting to stand when the waves of pain finally subsided he stood panting waiting to regain enough strength to open the portal back to Konoha he staggered out of the portal that had opened several feet away from Tenten and fell face forward onto the ground he lay there for a moment then began laughing Tenten rushed over to him it was at this time that Haku and Gaara showed up Tenten and Gaara lifted Vel onto his feet he wobbled for a second then fell over again

"I can't move anymore.... hahahahahaha and yet I have never felt better never felt more alive Jarlaxle you magnificent bastard hahahahahaha hey can you two prop me against a building this dirt tastes horrible hahaha"

Tenten and Gaara lifted Vel again helping him to a nearby building propping him into a sitting position

"So how long was I gone"

"About 45 minutes are you ok Vel"

"Yea look I already gained muscle control back in my hands I'm sure I'll be good soon"

It took Vel another 10 minutes to regain the ability to control his arms he had regained the ability to stand as the crowd began to thicken though still needed Gaara's help to move around

"Thanks Gaara so where have you two been all morning"

"Breakfast"

"What nothing for me Gaara I thought we were buds"

"You'll get a mouthful of sand if you don't drop it"

"Alright so shouldn't you and your sibling be heading back to Suna soon"

"Baki has taken on the role of acting Kazekage while a new one is found this process could take awhile plus with the was against Konoha we are to remain here until a treaty is reached"

"I suppose Haku's happy about that...mmmmf"

Vel was stuck spitting out sand for several seconds

"You suck Gaara"

"Shut up Vel it's starting"

Naruto had returned to the Hokage tower several minutes prior to the Vel sand eating incident

"So where have you been Naruto"

"I hardly think thats any of your business"

"Well I am you father"

"So you are your point"

"I worry about you Naruto and no matter how you feel I do love you"

"I'm sorry about my behavior I didn't want to get too attached"

"I know"

"Minato it's time I'll introduce you"

"Alright old man"

The Third went to the viewing platform to address the crowd Minato followed Naruto stood there for a moment before following Sarutobi used a jutsu to amplify the sound of his voice

"Attention Konoha as you all know we are recovering from the recent attack on our village thanks to the contributions of our ninja many casualties were avoided during the battle the traitor Orochimaru attempted to kill me this to failed however during my fight he called forth the dead Hokage to aid him though the First and Second crumbled to dust the Shinigami allowed the Fourth to remain in the realm of the living for a week I give you now the Fourth Hokage"

The crowd fell into silence as Minato walked out of the shadows using the same jutsu as the Third Minato addressed the crowd

"I have returned through the grace of the gods but I know what has occurred during my absence corruption from within, and people who tortured a boy because he was a prison to what he held you villagers all of you disgust me if I knew then what I knew now I would have let Kyuubi devour this village you bastards attempted to kill my flesh and blood ultimately dumping him in a river your attacks on his life failed my son former container of Kyuubi is alive"

Naruto walked to stand beside Minato shouts of demon and monster were heard through the crowd one villager attempted to throw something before he found himself missing an arm and had a dagger in his chest Vel wiped the blood from his blades

"Attacking the Hokage is punishable by death any who attempt it will die like him GO ON LORD HOKAGE"

"Thanks kid the Kyuubi is gone my son no longer holds him the demon was banished from this realm but in truth there are many demons in this village all you people who would have harmed him I name you as demons any who strike at my son or his friends will not be killed no instead your belongings will be seized and your entire family will be thrown into the forest of death to fend for yourselves that is if Naruto is merciful enough not to kill you as Fourth Hokage I now decree this and with that I leave you may all these villagers rot in hell once they die"

Minato turned and walked back into the tower Naruto regarded the crowd he saw several more dead bodies around Vel he threw Vel a half wave and walked into the tower with Minato most of the ninja in the crowd had been on rooftops many were laughing at the villagers secretly thanking Kami that most of them had never harmed the boy Vel jumped onto a rooftop beside Tenten, Haku, and Gaara

"Well today's been fun so who wants lunch I'm getting better at cooking"

Tenten, Haku, and Gaara walked with Vel back to the apartment meanwhile Sarutobi's office had been invaded by the civilian council the ninja council sat against the wall Naruto had his blades in hand daring them to try anything against him a pink haired woman was glaring at him

"Lord Hokage we have to kill his thing for the sake of the village"

Sarutobi's eye were burning

"Might I remind you Haruno that the fate of my ninja are not yours to decide only the ninja council have any say in this so what say you do any of the clans want Naruto dead"

The Inuzuka clan head raised her hand all the other clans kept their arms crossed Hiashi glaring daggers into the Inuzuka

"I see well it looks like Naruto stays alive now get out of here before I let Naruto kill you"

"Oh please Lord Hokage can't I just kill one I would so enjoy it"

Naruto dropped a hand casually to his side suddenly realizing he had Gwen's statuette in his pocket pulling it out he set it down

"Come to me my shadow"

Gwen emerged from the mist with her ears flattened against her head she let out a deafening roar then walked over to Naruto's side he sheathed his blades and rested his hand on her head

"How about you let Gwen kill one she always had a taste for bubblegum"

Gwen opened her mouth in a yawn showing off her large fangs

"I'm considering it Naruto now everyone who is not a ninja remove themselves from my office there are no laws against letting an animal maul you"

The civilian council vacated the office quickly the ninja council barely contained their amusement

"Now for other business Minato you said you had other business earlier"

"Yes while in the Shinigami's stomach..."

The Inuzuka head Tsume interrupted him

"Lord Sarutobi how do we know this person is really the Fourth"

Sighing Sarutobi pulled a scroll from his desk

"You all know this is a blood seal correct it was made by the Fourth Hokage and will only open with his blood see"

Sarutobi sliced open a finger and spread it on the scroll nothing happened

"Minato if you would"

Minato sliced his finger and wiped it on the scroll the seal dissolved and the scroll rolled opened

"Do you see any more reasons to doubt your Hokage"

"No lord I.."

"Then shut up"

Tsume growled but said nothing more

"You were saying Minato"

"In the Shinigami's stomach I kept watch on the village it was there I learned Danzo had kept his ANBU squad that I ordered disbanded using his ROOT he has been leaking village secrets to Orochimaru various battle plans and were Orochimaru could find subjects for experiments however without proper evidence I cannot bring him in"

"Which is where I come in"

"Yes I was about to introduce you Jarlaxle Jarlaxle here has been hired to steal enough information for Danzo to be executed how is that going"

"His headquarters is heavily guarded due to added risks I believe I have to raise my asking price"

"To what"

"50 million"

"Done just get me that information"

"It never was fun haggling with a desperate man all the information you need is in this folder"

Jarlaxle tossed a large bound folder onto the desk

"You already had it"

"What can I say I knew you were desperate enough to pay me more"

Minato thumbed through the folder his smile growing wider

"It was worth it there's enough here to have him executed for treason"

"Well if we are done here I would like to collect my pay and begone you know how it is meeting to attend artifacts to steal"

"Very well Hiashi escort our guest to the treasury"

"Yes Minato this way please"

After Jarlaxle left Minato placed the folder back onto the table

"Odd he only asked for 50 million"

"ONLY"

"If you look at Danzo's budget he embezzles over 75 million ryou a year well Sarutobi I need a death squad placed together"

"Death squad"

"We can't risk waiting for a trial on my authority as Fourth Hokage of Konoha I declare Danzo a traitor and sentence him to death do any among you dispute this claim"

All the council minus Hiashi spoke

"No"

"Very well Sarutobi bring me a list of this village's ninja I'll choose the team be afraid Danzo... Repent for tomorrow you die"

* * *

Alright back to what I'm good at doing kicking the shit out of people woot


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own Naruto or forgotten realms

Alright here chapter 19 more Vel in this chapter but I figured I'd get this out of the way sooner then later anyway guess the ANBU death squad only 2 of them are Konoha nins also I only know who 3 of them are still need to figure out who the other two are how do ya like that don't even know my own story oh yea only jounin level people are in the death squad

* * *

Chapter 19: Death Squad, Vel's Challenge

It was the dead of the night as the death squad moved into position around Danzo's ROOT base

"Status report"

"Dog in position no contact"

"Raven in position no contact"

"Shark in position small group of enemies encountered all dead"

"Chameleon in position no contact"

"Salamander in position small enemy group observed moving to ambush"

"Acknowledged Salamander Reaper out"

Salamander moved swiftly and silently ahead of the group of 3 ROOT members moving fast he set up a wire trip line he saw the two leading ROOT hit the trip wire and were riddled with kunai

he jumped behind the third ROOT and broke his neck using a quick fire jutsu he left no trace of the bodies

"Salamander moving... Salamander in position no contact"

"Acknowledged everyone is in position Dog who do we hunt"

"We hunt Danzo and his personal army Raven why do we hunt him"

"We hunt him because he is a traitor to Konoha and the Hokage Shark what is it to be traitor"

"It is to be damned Chameleon Why do we fight"

"We fight to erase the stain on the image of Konoha Salamander how do we erase the stain"

"By destroying the traitor Danzo Reaper what is the fate that Danzo now faces"

"Retribution and death move out"(A/N ill be impressed if anyone can figure out what I based this speech off of)

The five each breached their point of entrance Salamander, Raven, Chameleon, and Reaper each reached their assigned points with no problem Dog reached his a few seconds later having killed 2 ROOT guards

"Everyone in position....good all according to plan execute order alpha"

Dog, Raven, Chameleon, and Salamander each activated the explosive seals they had been placing along the hallways after the smoke cleared all escapes other than Reaper's were closed off

"Dog escape closed off"

"Raven escape closed off"

"Chameleon escape closed off"

"Salamander escape closed off superficial wound inflicted by rubble"

"Acknowledged you have 30 seconds to tend to your wound Salamander"

"Wound closed off no problems expected"

"Good time to execute part two of the plan Dog with me we'll be taking out Danzo, Raven, Chameleon, and Salamander will take out the ROOT barracks by Lord Hokage's orders there are to be no survivors Raven will take on role of team leader for team two acknowledge Raven"

"Acknowledged team two is moving Raven out"

"Dog move along the hallway to rendezvous point aegis 3"

"Acknowledged Dog moving out"

Dog and Reaper arrived at the rendezvous pont at the same time after exchanging a nod the two turned down a side hallway each drawing a short blade Reaper moved in front while Dog watched any hallways that entered into this one they came to a door guarded by2 ROOT Reaper rushed past the first one burying his blade in the second the first barely had time to register this as Dog buried his blade in his neck lowering the bodies to the ground Dog placed an explosive seal on the door getting a nod from Reaper he activated it Reaper rushing in under the smoke cover disabling another ROOT inside the two found Danzo cowering under his desk Dog pulled him out and held him up Reaper looked at him

"Pathetic Danzo by the order of the Hokage you are declared traitor in response to overwhelming evidence your sentence is to be carried out immediately die traitor Fire Jutsu: Dark Soul Consuming Holy Fire"

Dog released Danzo as he was consumed by white flames as he burned Reaper radioed Raven

"Progress report Raven"

"Light resistance encountered Chameleon was wounded while placing explosive notes the wound is not mortal Salamander is placing the last explosive notes now Reaper sir most of these ROOT are children"

"This is more merciful then letting them live as they are now they are just mindless emotionless killers"

"Acknowledged the last notes have been placed sir"

"Good seal the place and pull out"

"Yes sir"

"Anything we need Dog"

"No sir"

"Alright place seals"

Explosive seals were placed over the room after they were done they split p and placed more at crucial support structures throughout the base they encountered no resistance after they were done they left via Reaper's entrance leaving the last of their explosive notes along it after everyone was out Reaper brought his fingers together

"Bang"

A large explosion sounded and the only exit left out of the underground structure collapsed

"Mission complete now back to Konoha"

Once they arrived at Konoha Reaper and Raven went to the Hokage office to make a report they found Sarutobi and Minato waiting inside Reaper stepped forward

"Lord Hokages we are here to report the success of our mission"

Minato smiled

"Good give us a quick overview"

"Sir at 12:30 we moved into position around the five base entrances at 12:35 we breached the base at 12:39 we collapsed four escape tunnels at 12:40 we separated into two teams at 12:45 we arrived at the entrance to Danzo's office at 12:47 we breached the office at 12:49 we gave Danzo his charges and sentence at 12:50 we carried out his sentence at 12:55 we planted explosive notes on support structures at 12:59 we ignited the charges at 1:00 mission was declared complete"

"Alright anything to add Raven"

"With my team at 12:40 we separated and headed towards the ROOT barracks at 12:43 we arrived at the barracks at 12:45 Chameleon began placing explosive notes at 12:47 Chameleon suffered a leg wound from a soldier who had awakened at 12 :48 we had to kill several operatives who had been awakened by Chameleons attacker at 12:49 they were killed and Salamander finished placing the explosives at 12:50 we were given the order to seal the room and move out Salamander placed a basic prison seal on the door and we left at 12:53 we arrived at Reaper's escape tunnel at 12:55 we arrived outside and waited for Reaper and Dog to arrive"

"Alright you'll give a detailed report to Sarutobi tomorrow for now you are dismissed"

"Thank you sir"

"One more thing Reaper"

"Yes sir"

"Are you sure Danzo is dead"

"Not just dead my holy flames consumed his soul"

"Alright dismissed Reaper"

Reaper and Raven left the room

"So Minato are you satisfied"

"You know as well as I do everyone there had to die we don't want mindless killers old man what Danzo was doing was more akin to what Mist would do"

"I agree but still I suppose I'm just an old fool"

"No old man before I would have wanted to save them to my time being dead changed me well I should be going home now"

Minato left the office going back to the Namikaze estate

Meanwhile we will enter Vel's mindscape

"Where am I"

Vel looked around every direction was nothing but darkness

"Huh nice place could use a bit more color though"

"Well then you'll just have to make it more colorful"

"Who's there"

"I'm hurt Naut I would think you would know your own mother"

"I would if I had a mother you are nothing to me now"

"Always so damn emotional just like Artemis"

"Don't speak his name your not worthy to"

"Why because I seduced a famous assassin to get close to Jarlaxle or because I abandoned you to him when you were born"

"Seduced hah you drugged him until he was to messed up to even stand"

"The details are lost on me but it was hard finding a drug even one such as he wouldn't detect"

"Where am I"

"You should know after all you made this place everything it is"

"There's nothing here but darkness"

"Well it is your mind"

"Well if it's my mind then I should be able to will you AWAY"

The voice of his mother died down to nothing a new voice filled it's place

"Well that wasn't very nice now was it"

"Damn it I'm sick of voices show yourself"

"All in due time first wouldn't you prefer a less.... dreary state of mind"

"I like the dark no matter what it's always there"

"Unlike the light you mean"

"Light seeks to drive out darkness but all it does is make shadows light needs darkness"

"Because without darkness what would light be"

"Nothing but darkness doesn't need light the dark just goes on and on forever"

"Yes and yet people always say light is the stronger"

"Fools"

"Be that as it may lets put you in a different setting"

The dark slowly retreated until Vel was standing in a small barren room

"What do you think"

"It's just an empty room"

"Just like you"

"What do you mean"

"When will you give it up you know what I mean why do you stay with these people"

"I like them them make me feel needed"

"But in the end you will do what you always do"

"And that is"

"Drive them away face it Vel your so afraid of being hurt again you hurt others first you keep everyone at arms length so it doesn't hurt so much when they leave you"

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW"

"I know everything Vel because you see"

A perfect copy of Vel appeared before him

"I am you or more specifically I am your sadness you fear of being abandoned come on now why don't you just give it up"

"I don't want to"

"Don't you Vel, Vel, Vel you can't lie to me I see your heart hell I am your heart you'll just push them away given enough time one day they'll get to close to the 'real you' and you'll run why not get it out of the way early"

"I just don't want to hurt again"

"Vel I'll never hurt you and unlike all those other people I'll always be here accept me"

"But I..."

"Shhhh accept the darkness into your heart it's already a blackened withered thing there's no light left in it just look"

The room faded back to blackness looking a the blackness Vel sighed

"Come on now it would be so easy just accept me"

"Maybe I"

A third voice came from the darkness this one cold and stern

"Come now did I raise a little crybaby or did I raise a fighter"

A clean shaven Entreri came from the darkness his hair grey with age

"Father"

"Come now old one this child doesn't want you anymore he wants me"

"If he would go so willingly I will gladly give you him but I don't think he wants to go so easily"

"Don't try and change his mind I already hold him in my grip"

Ignoring the darker version of Vel Entreri locked his gaze on Vel

"Is this how you honor my memory by giving in to such petty weaknesses"

"Not all of us can be as cold and strong as you father"

"Humph My strength has nothing to do with this did I raise you to give in to just give up"

"Well no"

"How did I raise you then"

"You told me to never give up not even once the light of life left my eyes"

"Exactly I had thought you learned well where's the defiant child who always attempted to outdo me"

"I'm still here I just forgot"

"Your to young to forget even in my old age I forgot nothing"

"I'm not you I never will be no matter how hard I try I can't be as cold as you as uncaring"

"I always cared for you to show such emotions is weakness"

"No father emotions are not weak it's only when you allow them to control you can they be counted as weak my time with Drizzt taught me that I won't let my emotions control me but I will have them and with them I will grow stronger than you I will make you proud"

"Are you saying my way is wrong"

"Yes I am you wanted that defiant child well here I am I will get better than you ever were I'll put your deeds to shame with my own"

A small smile formed on Entreri's lips

"Fine then go find your own way cast weaknesses like that twisted version of you into the abyss"

The dark Vel took this moment to try and overcome Vel but Vel just shrugged him off the dark version glared at him and disappeared

"I can never be what you want me to be so I guess I'll just have to settle on being me"

"So at last you understand don't you ever lose that spark of your again you go be everything you can be"

"I will make you proud"

"I have never been prouder of you then I am right now I may never get the chance to say this again but I"

Entreri's words were cut off as Vel slammed into him wrapping his arms around him Entreri smile placing a hand on his head after a moment he pushed him off

"Come on you can't let your emotions rule you"

Vel smirked

"Alright then see ya round Dad"

Vel walked into the darkness of his mind and woke up when he looked around he noticed Tenten, Haku, Gaara, and Naruto watching him

"What's up guys"

"You fell over and wouldn't wake up you've been out for hours we even had Gaara go get Naruto"

"Yea come on Vel you've never just passed out before"

"Sorry guess I had some things to work out"

"Vel are you alright"

"Yea why"

"Um your eyes"

Vel bought a hand up to his eyes to find tears coming from them he quickly wiped them away

"It's nothing, nothing at all hey Naruto"

"What is it"

"You owe me a rematch sometime"

"Heh no problem bro I should probably head back to the estate dad's probably laying eggs worrying"

"Alright"

Naruto left Gaara said farewell to all of them and left as well Haku went to her room

"So you crashing here again Ten"

"I probably shouldn't but I like it here plus it's almost 2 in the morning"

"Alright I'll just crash on the couch"

"You'll do no such thing you'll share the bed with me"

"Fine only if you promise to behave"

"But I think you like it better when I don't"

"Maybe but still behave for tonight at least"

Tenten puffed out her cheeks

"Oh fine I promise"

"Good well come on then even though I've been asleep for so long I feel really tired"

Tenten helped Vel into bed and laid beside him Vel was asleep by the time she wrapped her arms around him

* * *

Alright next chapter I'll probably have more with Naruto training in the Hiraishin and maybe some other shit not sure yet oh well off we go into the great unknown


	20. Chapter 20

Alright I don't own Naruto or Forgotten Realms

Here we go chapter 20 down a whole helluva lot more to go

* * *

Chapter 20: Hiraishin mastered, legendary weapons revealed

"Why the hell can't I get this damn thing"

"Sigh Naruto do you understand the basics of the Hiraishin"

"Not really"

"Your pumping chakra to every point to every point in your body with that momentary burst your reflexes are heightened and you move at extremely high speeds"

"Wouldn't that affect your sight"

"That's why I only use it to move short distances you hit a tree at that high of speed and splat"

"Fun alright lets see sense the chakra in the seal check pump chakra to legs"

Naruto channeled chakra to his legs and closed his eyes and moved towards the chakra i the seal he felt it get very close almost instantly

"Good Naruto now you just have to improve so you can use it in battle,.... oh probably shouldn't use Kyuubi's chakra for that"

"Why not"

"Well you kind of burned the ground and you were red not yellow"

"Burning seems more effective then the regular version where it does nothing"

"Hey it got the job done back in my day"

"Here we go the back in my day speech I knew it was coming so tell me how many miles did you have to walk barefoot in the driving snow to get to ninja academy"

"Hey I'm not 'that' old yet"

"Of course your not your still '29' right"

"I swear Naruto I'll turn you over my knee"

"I invite you to try"

This proceeded to turn into a game where Minato tried and mostly failed to catch Naruto and spanned over the entire village 1 hour later they were 'escorted' to the Hokage office by a few ANBU Sarutobi looked at them Minato grinned sheepishly

"Lets see what havoc you two have caused today turned over 3 fruit carts"

"Hey it's not my fault there always in the wrong place at the wrong time"

"Disturbed the business of 5 different shops, bowled over 30 villagers, and knocked down the wall for the female bathhouse do you know how many women I have calling for your head"

"Blame it on Jiraiya he's used to it"

"Be that as it may I have to punish you for this"

"Um yea well you see hey look your Icha-Icha books are on fire"

"What"

"RUN"

Minato and Naruto jumped out the window Sarutobi smacked his forehead

"Why do I always fall for that"

Sarutobi pulled his orange book out from his desk

"Seriously how would you even get lit on fire"

The book spontaneously combusted(A/N Man I'm mean)

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Minato sniggered at the genjutsu he put on Sarutobi

"That's just mean dad"

"No mean would be actually lighting it on fire"

"I guess it would"

"Come on I've got something to show you"

The two headed back to the Namikaze estate making sure to give the crowd of angry women a wide berth once safely at the estate they went to the basement Minato pulled out a brick on the wall and pressed blood against a seal behind it the wall slid open going further and further down the air got musty finally they came upon a large door with another blood seal on it

"Naruto wipe your blood on it it'll let you activate all the other blood seals in the house and grant you access to the vault"

Naruto wiped his blood on the door the door shined brightly for a moment then creaked open Minato walked in Naruto followed into a large room filled with shelve and shelve of scrolls, books, and various other crap

"Behold Naruto The Vault in here lies various jutsu you'll not find anywhere else as well as several weapons of questionable origin you know blah blah blah so take a look around I'll be over at the table"

Naruto moved amongst the vast array of shelves running his hands along the various scrolls and text then came upon the weapon stands moving through them he noticed several odder pieces some weapons bearing minor enchantments, some weapons not usually wielded by ninja moving past all these he found a bow made of polished wood the wood had a white finish engraved with leaves it was strung with a silver thread a quiver of silver arrows rested next to it spying a target stationed far in the back taking up the bow he nocked an arrow taking careful aim he let the arrow fly a silver streak shot through the air and hammered into the target he watched as the another arrow appeared in the quiver

"Taulmaril the Heartseeker nice"

Naruto replaced the bow on the pedestal he began moving again wondering what else he may find

Meanwhile we have Vel finally making Tenten go home or at least to the weapon shop

"You coming in Vel"

"Is your dad gonna kill me"

"Oh he shouldn't I'm a big girl"

"Heh alright I need to replace a couple practice blades anyway"

"Well come on in then"

They entered the store and Tenten's father looked at them

"Hey you two you haven't been having too much fun I hope"

"Daddy"

"Joking joking I know your smarter than that well I'll just be in the back if you need me"

"Well take a look around Vel this is the best weapon shop in the village I'm going to go help dad"

Tenten went into the back room while Vel looked over the shelves

"Good craftsmanship but nothing really special the edges all look fine but hello what have we here"

Vel picked up a blade with a faint red glow on the edges looking it over he noticed the hilt rapidly changing between images

"Can't find anything to suit me can you"

The hilt eventually stopped forming a picture of a winged sword one wing white and the other black and a drop of blood shown at the end of the blade

"Nice so whens the part where you start talking to me"

'Wield me'

"Your will is strong but I am able to withstand that of Charon's Claw do not assume you can control me I will wield you but you answer to me understand"

'Yes master when do I get to spill blood'

"After I buy you and we get a mission"

'I obey your command master'

"I think I will grow to like you Khazid'hea hey Tenten"

Tenten emerged from the back room

"What is it Vel"

"How much for this"

He placed Khazid'hea in front of her

"We haven't been able to keep that sword out of here"

"What do you mean"

"Everyone always returns it complaining of voices"

"Heh I don't think I'll have a problem with that"

"Alright if you can go a week without returning it it's yours we don't want it anymore"

"I still feel like I owe you something"

"Well I know something you can give me for it"

"Tenten no making out in the store you'll scare away the customers"

"SHUT UP DAD"

"I'll give you that later Ten I'll talk to ya later alright"

"Oh fine"

Vel exited the store heading to the training field

Back with Naruto he had found nothing special besides Taulmaril after scanning the texts again and slinging Taulmaril across his shoulder he went back to the table Minato was at

"So what now"

"Nothing really I've taught you all I can"

"The end of the weeks tomorrow"

"I know heh I'm gonna miss you kid"

"Didn't think I'd be saying it but I'll miss you to old man so where'd ya get this bow"

"If I remember right.......... what the hell"

A large explosion rocked the very earth quickly heading back to the upper levels they looked out a window to see a training field smoking Naruto raised his hand to his forehead

"Why do I know that's Vel's fault"

"Lets go see whats up"

They both jumped across rooftops until they got to the one that was smoking there was a large line of destruction the edges of the line were on fire Vel was lying on his back where the line started laughing

"Beautiful that power and I'm not tired at all and the spell I remember it"

"Vel what the hell is going on here"

"Hmm oh hey Naruto nothing much just practicing a spell my new blade taught me I'd use the other one but that one has a chance to completely destroy my muscles"

"What spell"

"Just watch"

Vel pointed an open palm back towards the line that was already cut out of the earth

"I challenge the laws of nature and reason, By summoning the power of destruction, Veluta aeim, quifa quifa, Samda maa kaav, Magna Blast"

A large bullet of flames burst from nothingness putting out the fires in front of it while re-igniting them after a few moments Vel smiled ear to ear then started laughing again

"My mana reserves have grown as well I don't feel tired at all oh yea Naruto this spells for you I didn't like it"

Vel tossed Naruto a hastily written scroll

"So try it out Naruto just point your hand at a tree"

"Alright alright"

Naruto held his hand out towards a tree

"I challenge the laws of nature and reason, By summoning the power of annihilation , Gloaken gloaken, Aet im sins, Vortex"

The tree was ripped to pieces by a green wind

"Heh nice"

"So before you go how about that rematch"

"Why not I need to train the Hiraishin anyway"

Naruto drew his blades and moved into a ready stance Vel drew Charon's Claw and settled into his own stance augmenting it to include an extra sword instead of a dagger

"Giving up the dagger Vel"

"Oh I'll still use it but only when I need it"

Naruto threw a three pronged kunai into the air moving his hands together

"Mass Shadow Kunai Clone Rain of Death"

The one kunai turned into hundreds and rained down upon the field Vel swirled his blades above him batting aside any kunai that fell at him

"You didn't think I'd be taken out that easy did you"

"Heh no but you fell right into my trap Hiraishin"

Naruto disappeared in a red flash burning the ground as he moved Naruto moved between kunai slashing Vel all the way when Naruto stopped moving Vel was bleeding heavily from several wounds

"The gap between us keeps widening eh Naruto but I won't lose not anymore Dark powers heal my wounds"

The various cuts Vel had suffered were burned closed then even the burn marks disappeared

"Now lets get rid of you kunai shall we Wave of Desolation"

Vel slammed both his blades into the ground red waves moved visibly around him pulsating outwards destroying the shadow kunai until only the original was left

"Now lets see how you like my newest genjutsu Unending Darkness"

The world around Naruto disappeared leaving only blackness no matter how much chakra Naruto flared the jutsu wouldn't dissipate

"Give it up Naruto my genjutsu is laced with magical energies no amount of chakra will dispel it now lets see what oh what should I use to beat you ah yes but of course I'll have to cancel it before to long so no that's no good ah well why mess with the classics Dark Tendrils"

Tentacles made of pure darkness struck Naruto several times before disappearing back into the blackness

"Come on Naruto it's just the dark you really can't hit me because of a little darkness"

"I'll show you Vel"

Naruto closed his eyes thinking when he felt the seal on the kunai he threw

"Hiraishin"

Naruto moved to the seal opening his eyes to find the zone of darkness gone

"Good Naruto good my genjutsu operates under the same principles as the drow's dark ball only mine uses the added magic and chakra to add area to it you moved faster than it could add area so you dispelled it congratulations but now it ends"

"You think you can beat me Vel"

"I don't think, I know, I challenge the powers of nature and reason, By summoning the power that is Forbidden, Socom, Socom, Ra, Asp Heluke Unt, Kotsf Peo Cois, Asp, Asp, Asp, Ran, Accelerator"

Vel's body was covered in a soft blue light which trailed behind him as he moved

"This is my trump card the power of Accelerator my forbidden magic"

Vel moved twice as fast now surrounding Naruto slashing madly wounds began to open all over Naruto Vel stopped moving and stood over Naruto grinning while the blue glow disappeared

"Come on Naruto is that the best you can do"

"Not by a long shot Blade Art: Vampiric Slash"

Naruto slashed at Vel scoring a hit on the shoulder the wounds on Naruto became less severe Vel jumped backwards

"Prepare yourself"

Vel rushed at Naruto Naruto rapidly flashed through hand-signs

"Defensive Art: Earthen Shield"

A shield of earth rose up before Naruto

"No good Naruto"

Vel sliced the wall down with Khazid'hea and thrust with Charon's Claw driving it through Naruto's shoulder

'Charon's Claw I swear to you if you try to harm his soul I will shatter you"

Vel felt the sword's will fight back for a moment before reluctantly agreeing pushing Naruto back to the tree-line he buried the blade and Naruto along with it into a tree jumping back Vel drew his dagger from his boot and held it in a throwing grip

"Give up Naruto you know how precise I am with these"

"I won't give up I refuse besides you won't kill me"

Vel sighed and tossed the dagger into the ground he reached behind his back and pulled out a small crossbow

"Your right"

Naruto grinned before he heard a small click then looked down seeing a crossbow bolt sticking out of his arm

"Armor only covers so much you'll be taking a little nap in a few seconds"

"Cheap trick..........Vel"

Naruto slumped forward only held up by the blade embedded in his shoulder striding forward Vel wrenched the sword from Naruto's arm turning around he began to walk away

"Everything is fair play in battle Naruto"

Vel suddenly hit the ground and felt a scimitar resting against his neck

"I know, you forgot Kyuubi's chakra neutralizes poisons"

"Damn your right"

Vel brought his leg up planting his foot between Naruto's legs Naruto fell back Vel was on his feet in seconds Naruto recovered quickly as well after another few quick sword exchanges both had the others blades at theirs neck

"Just like old times eh Naruto"

"Yea I missed it"

"Looks like we call this one a draw"

Both sheathed their blades Naruto brought his hand up and Vel clasped it

"Together Naruto no one's a match for us"

"Agreed brother"

The two pulled their hands back

"Well see ya tomorrow Naruto I told Tenten I'd stop back by the weapon shop later"

"Yea tomorrow Vel"

Naruto watched Vel walk off before walking back to Minato

"That was intense Naruto"

"Vel's the only person who could ever match me I'm not gonna miss being stronger than him it's just way too boring"

* * *

Well alright not much to say here so next time the week ends and the search for Tsunade begins


	21. Chapter 21

Alright I do't own Naruto or Forgotten Realms I wish i didn't have to do this but the last time i forgot I was hit with a summon and by the way R.A. Salvatore uses gnomes for lawyers

* * *

Chapter 21: The Search for the Legendary Sucker

The day for the Shinigami to return had come Minato stood in the Hokage Tower along with Naruto, Sarutobi, Jiraiya, and Kakashi Vel had declined Naruto's invitation stating it wasn't really his affair The sky suddenly darkened red lightning struck the ground several times the Shinigami came out from the smoking crater Minato smirked

"Well he certainly knows how to make an entrance"

Turning around he went to say goodbye to everyone

"Hey well it won't be to long till I see you again old man"

"This old man still has a few years of fight left Minato"

"Jiraiya you really should write more books like your first one"

"They don't sell as well as my Icha Icha series but what the hell I'll try"

"Kakashi I'm glad you don't blame yourself for Obito's death anymore keep watch over Naruto for me alright"

"You know I will"

"Naruto I would say keep out of trouble but hell your my kid I know you have the strength to get through it so just keep moving forward"

"You thought you had to tell me that I told you already I'm not stopping until I'm the greatest swordsman the world has ever known"

"Heh I'm sure you'll get there in no time"

"It's time mortal"

"Your an impatient one aren't you"

"As conceited as you are I do have other people to attend to besides yourself but fear not my stomach is not where you return to the gods have seen fit to allow you to move on so now restless soul I send you to the other world it will be painful but I'm sure you can endure"

The Shinigami held his hand out towards Minato who was consumed by blue fire upon being fully consumed he faded away

"What the hell where'd he go"

"Fear not the one you call Minato has simply moved on to a.... new plane where all souls go while awaiting reincarnation but as I said I have other souls to claim"

Another bolt of red lightning struck where the Shinigami was standing and in a flash he was gone the sky cleared almost immediately Naruto returned to the Namikaze estate where he had Vel cataloging the weapons in the vault he found Vel sitting at the table with a book opened he appeared uninterested by it's contents

"Good book Vel"

"Not really just some old legends it's funny is what it is ah well all your cataloging is done you sick bastard"

"What I thought you liked enchanted stuff"

"I do but cataloging it gets annoying but anyway in terms of weapons you have around 17 normal weapons that are just a little better made or were wielded by someone important you have 12 weapons with minor enchantments and besides Taulmaril you have two weapons that are heavily enchanted and famous and those are...."

Vel pulled two weapons out of a scroll and laid them on the table one was a rapier with a slightly curving blade running down the center of the blade was a row of rubies it ended in a large basket hilt in the form of roses twined around 3 harps the blade had a red glow around it the other was a simple looking saber that had a basket hilt when in Vel's hands blue flames danced along the saber's edges

"Here we have the rapier Dragathil a baneblade crafted by the archmage Demron this blade is infused with holy power and upon the command word hold it will bind a person to the spot they are at for several hours the next is Crackletongue a sword designed to combat evil it was formerly wielded some queen but what drew my eye was a simple jo stick it wasn't enchanted at all upon looking into it's background however it was made from a branch from the tree-gem of Bloodstone and was used by Grandmaster Kane in his hands the stick was as hard as adamantine it also never gets dusty or dirty though it's powers are beyond me so at the moment it's just a stick"

"Never though I'd see you stumped Vel anything else of note"

"Not really some enchanted armor a few shields and a few summoning statues"

"Like Gwen's?"

"Kind of you have one that summons a silver raven one that summons a bronze griffon and one that summons a fly"

"A fly"

"Well the fly is the size of a pony"

"Wow gonna need a really big flyswatter for that one"

"Yea well thats it really I'm no cataloging the books just so you know"

Just then an imp appeared in a puff of smoke on the table it handed a scroll to Vel the puffed away

"Um Vel what was that"

"That was an imp Naruto you know really tiny weak demons"

"I know what it was I mean why was it here"

"Oh it's a familiar for someone back at the merc base I had them looking into a few things hehe yes"

"What"

"We'll be leaving later to find Tsunade so I had her tracked I now know what city shes in and where she'll be for the next week"

"Well thats good I suppose so what do you think should we live here"

"Well I do like the vault and the location is far away from the village itself so we wouldn't have to deal with the villagers I had to kill 3 of them yesterday though after the third one nobodies gonna mess with me for awhile"

"What did you do Vel"

"I skinned him alive in the middle of the village"

"That's just wicked"

"That's the way the world works rule through fear"

"I guess so but hey lets get our stuff moved out here maybe Haku'll like to come to"

"You know I've really taken to her"

"Your just saying that because she helps you torture me"

"So"

"Maybe we should give Tenten a room huh Vel"

"I swear Naruto you start with that I'll kill you myself"

"I'd like to see you try"

The two locked their eyes together staring for several minutes before collapsing with spasms of laughter

"You really do have a soft spot for that girl Vel"

"Oh what about you and Hinata am I invited to the wedding"

"Hey come on that's not happening for awhile"

"Hehe not according to this"

Vel cleared his throat grabbing a scroll from the table

"By the clan laws of the Hyuuga and Namikaze do we met here I Hiashi Hyuuga, pledge the hand of my daughter Hinata to the son of Minato Namikaze, Naruto in blood do I sign the names Minato Namikaze and Hiashi Hyuuga are signed in blood at the bottom"

Vel tossed the scroll to Naruto who read it

"So how does it feel to be engaged"

"Fuck you"

"You really should talk to Hiashi about that though who knows the contract may have been nullified with your 'death'"

"Maybe"

"I think you like the idea of being engaged to her"

"Never said I didn't"

"Well come on lets move everything over here we have to leave with Jiraiya soon"

"Yea"

The two spent the last of their free time moving all they owned to the Namikaze estate and finding and informing Haku about the move so she could move her stuff after they were done they went to meet Jiraiya they found him at the hot springs Vel hit him in the back of the head

"Hey pervert don't ya know peeping's wrong"

"Shut up you want them to hear ya"

"I really don't care this village is terrified of me"

"Yea I heard that's a cold thing you did Vel the civilian council was calling for your head"

"Under the Fourth's law anyone who attempts to harm me is my property to kill as I please"

"He did word that thing badly Minato never was good at that"

"Whatever shouldn't we be going"

"Yea my contacts have given me a general idea of where she is and I can do some research along the way"

"Afraid not my contacts have given me her exact location and with our steeds we can be there in a few hours"

"What steeds"

Vel tossed an onyx statue to the ground Naruto did the same

"Come Blackfire"

"Come Nightfire"

The two nightmares flamed into existence Vel and Naruto mounted Vel looked at Jiraiya

"Well you can ride with one of us or you can take the fly"

"I'll take one of you"

Naruto pulled Jiraiya up behind him

"This'll give the villagers a scare eh Vel"

"You said it bro nothing like nightmares to freak people out"

Vel and Naruto spurred the nightmares on quickly reaching the village gates and rocketing through them Jiraiya clutched Naruto tightly

"So Vel wheres Tsunade"

"Where else gambling don't worry I know where we're going so Jiraiya you got a plan to get her back her"

"I figured I'd use my charms to talk her into it"

"And when that failed"

"Hey I'll have you know I was voted Icha Icha's most charming man of the year"

"You write Icha Icha don't worry I got my own plans"

"You always have a plan bro"

"Heh I got lots of plans the problems executing them"

The three took no breaks as they rode to the town Tsunade was supposed to be at upon entering the city Vel and Naruto dispelled the nightmares Vel looked at Jiraiya

"You were her team-mate where would she be"

"Well thats obvious drinking"

Jiraiya grabbed a random passerby

"Hey you seen a blond chick with enormous jugs and a girl with a pig around here"

"Um.. yea yea I think they went into the bar on 4th street"

"Good where is it"

"Down the street make a left go two intersections before turning right it'll be on your left"

Jiraiya dropped the guy and walked in the direction specified Vel turned to the terrified man

"Sorry about that here for your troubles"

"Um thanks"

Vel dropped a medium sized ruby into his hand then hurried after Jiraiya they did indeed find Tsunade in the bar the guy had mentioned Jiraiya sat down in front of her

"Jiraiya why does it seem everyone from my past wants to show up today who's next Sarutobi or maybe Hanzo come on give me a fucking clue"

"Okay your either too drunk or stone cold sober but anyway the village needs you Tsunade Sarutobi is retiring and Kami knows I don't want to do it"

"Why should I what has the village ever given me but pain"

Vel sat next to Jiraiya

"As much as I love your fuck the village sentiment my plans need a Hokage and you are here but I digress you like gambling don't you"

"What are you getting at kid"

"A bet simply put"

"You got my attention"

"As Jiraiya said I believe you to be sober am I correct"

Tsunade nodded slowly

"Good put simply I believe I can out drink you"

"You out drink me bring it on kid hey barkeep"

"Oh no none of that weak sake crap no"

The barman came over

"What can I get you"

Vel dropped several precious gems into his hand

"We are going to drink something I brought those gems are worth enough to buy this bar 3 times over I trust we'll have no problems"

"N..No sir"

"Good Naruto sit down we're going to introduce you to the wonderful world of drinking"

Naruto sighed before taking a seat Vel reached into his pouch and unsealed 5 mugs he then unsealed a keg of dwarven ale filling the mugs to the brim he pushed them in front of everyone

"What is this brat"

"Dwarven ale it'll put hair on your knuckles it's so potent"

"Dwarves are a myth"

"Believe what you will but I swear to you this is the most alcoholic thing you will ever drink"

Vel drained half his mug paused for a breath then drained the other half

"Or are afraid you can't handle it"

Tsunade drained her mug

"Not bad but it'll take more than one to get me drunk"

"I know Naruto"

Naruto raised the mug taking a few swallows his eyes widened he clutched at his throat stood halfway up then promptly fell over and passed out

"Probably shouldn't have started him out on this stuff ah well he'll be up in a minute"

"What happened to him"

"Naruto's senses are sensitive the sudden rush of alcohol overloaded them"

Tsunade pushed her mug back to Vel after a moment Jiraiya's was sliding over to Vel refilled the 3 then looked at Shizune

"Come on girl this stuffs awesome it'll help ya grow the beard all dwarven men love"

Shizune's full mug slid back to Vel quickly

"It was just a joke"

Vel drained the first mug then threw back Shizune's as well this went on for a half hour before Jiraiya finally passed out Naruto woke up but politely declined another mug the drinking between Vel and Tsunade continued Vel secretly thanking Jarlaxle for making him go out with him all those times the first keg was drained and both of them began to show signs of drunkenness Vel unsealed a second keg by this point Naruto had taken over the mug filling

"Come.. on ya old..hic.. bat just be the damn.... hokage alreadys"

"You cansh tell me whatsh to do and I'm only twenty... twenty hic nineteen"

"Right and my mommysh a gnome"

"Ah you kidsh nowadaysh what with your..........toast..........."

Tsunade's head hit the table in front of her Vel jumped up

"Hooray I win...weeeeeeeee"

Vel toppled to the floor then he felt himself being thrown over a shoulder and carried looking around he saw Naruto

"Hey Naruto Are you taking me to another bar"

"No Vel"

"Dammit"

Vel finally passed out

* * *

Yea drinking my 3rd favorite pasttime right behind video games and pillaging woot


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer I don't own Forgotten Realms or Naruto

Alright here we got chapter 22 hehe I really hate change my buddy ships out to Afghanistan on the 2nd my whole drop a piano on him plan didn't work out for one reason grand pianos are expensive ah well I'm sure he'll be fine also posted up a story based on a dream I had on so check that out just head over to deviantart profile names dragonsbane345 story names the wolves fangs

* * *

Chapter 22: Attack by the Akatsuki and Sasuke's desertion

Vel was awakened by the sound of a loud thunk against the wall opening the door to his room he saw a large blue man pinning Naruto to the wall cursing his hangover he tossed several knives from his pouch at the man who dropped Naruto and caught them the blue shark man regarded him with a sneer then spoke to him

"Well well sleeping beauty woke up eh"

Vel glared at he guy trying to figure out what he looked like then the realization hit him

"Now I know what you remind me of a scrag damn as scrags go your definantly one of the uglier ones"

Kisame's expression darkened

"I'll figure out how you know what I am later but calling me ugly that was a mistake hey Itachi can I kill this one"

The one called Itachi stared at Kisame before replying

"If you can but do it quickly we can't risk having the 2 Sannin showing up"

Vel cursed his bad luck using what magic he had available to suppress his hangover then drawing his blades eyeing the blade Kisame had on his back Vel considered what it would take to steal it then decided it would be more trouble then it's worth holding his blades at their ready position he grinned at Kisame then ran headlong at him Kisame pulled the sword from his back and swung downward smashing the floor in front of him causing Vel to jump to the side Vel realized his muscles were taking longer to respond than normal Kisame slashed to the side Vel crossed his blades to catch Kisame's blade Vel released his weights to keep up with Kisame pushing Kisame's blade back Vel rushed under his guard striking out only to be knocked away by Kisame's free hand Vel barely knocked away another thrust by Kisame Itachi coughed

"Hurry it up Kisame 3 chakra signals are approaching"

"Alright this kids not even a challenge"

Kisame's hand caught Vel by the throat and pinned him against the wall Vel grinned

"First....and..... last..... mistake"

Vel twirled Khazid'hea taking Kisame's left arm off at the shoulder then plunging Charon's Claw into it watching as it withered to blackness Kisame clenched the spot where his arm had been

"You bastard my arm I'll kill you"

Itachi raised his voice

"Enough Kisame we are out of time"

Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune walked from around a corner at the same time four figures came crashing in from the hallway windows Itachi appeared annoyed at this

"What are you four doing here the nine tails is ours"

One of the figures spoke

"Leader thought you could use some help un"

The hunched figured spoke up after this

"It appears he was right what's wrong Itachi can't handle a couple of children"

Vel's mind was racing at this point

'Great six of them we could take maybe four but hell not six hardly any magic left not even energy to do jutsu what to do what to do wait I could but I can't use it like this fuck appearances survival is whats important here disguise dispel'

The magic disguising Vel's features dissipated and Vel dropped a large ball of darkness on the bickering figures then grabbing Naruto who was standing there mouth wide open he grabbed a small orb from a pouch then ran into the 2 Sannin smashing the orb at their feet and grabbing onto everyone and yelling

"If you all wanna end up in the same place don't let go"

The group entered a realm of complete blackness for several moments before crashing onto a wet ground the portal that had transported them closed the group sat dazed for several minutes before Jiraiya had the sense to call out

"Everyone here"

Everyone checked in one at a time Vel sighed in relief before being roughly grabbed by Naruto

"You have a lot of explaining to do and I swear if I believe for a moment your lying I'll kick your ass"

Vel sighed

"Fine I'll tell you whatever you want to know but first lets get a little bit of light"

Vel pulled a tiny orb from a pouch speaking command words to activate it the orb emitted a bright glow then began floating around Vel fully illuminating his true features Naruto dropped him

"Why would you lie to me Vel to everyone"

"Why you want to know WHY LOOK AT ME NARUTO I'M A DAMN CROSSBREED I take away my disguise I can't live in the world of man and either way I have no place among drow do you know what my true name means Naruto"

"No I don't Vel"

"Not of human or drow in short I am a being that has no place in the world with drow I am considered below human with humans I am considered a freak I am nothing Naruto this is why I hide who I am because in truth I have no place anywhere so what now are you going to judge me just like the rest of the world you know what fuck it I don't need any of this"

Vel snatched the light orb from the air and tossed it at Naruto then walked off into the darkness Vel looked back for a moment and spoke quietly but Naruto heard every word

"Tell Tenten goodbye for me"

Vel disappeared leaving a Naruto who was to stunned to move for several minutes Jiraiya shook him violently

"Hey Naruto snap out of it and tell me where the hell we are and where the nearest woman would be"

Naruto shook his head

"I have no clue where we are I have no clue what Vel did he's the only one who knows I mean we can try and find him but if he doesn't want to be found then we are not going to find him"

Jiraiya remained quiet for several moments then broke the silence

"We're going to die aren't we"

Meanwhile Vel had moved quickly throughout the cave system they had apparently landed in he came upon a lake scanning the area he figured that his last resort orb had dropped him in the Underdark already he had taken to talking to himself

"This place isn't bad at least there's nothing here to judge me"

Scanning the area with his infravision he detected faint heat signatures of fish but nothing else still being cautious Vel filled a canteen then went to explore the rest of the cave system after a few turns he found a large cavern walking into it he suddenly stopped feeling the ice cold point of a pick against the back of his neck cursing he spoke a quick command word activating a translator in his ear and in a necklace a voice came from the darkness

"Well now what have we here a lost little drow boy"

Vel responded with a chuckle

"Not quite drow"

The voice seemed surprised to understand Vel in truth Vel had no idea what language he was speaking the voice recovered quickly

"What do ye mean not quite drow"

"My name is Naut ilythiiri xor rivvil not drow or human I'm a half-breed in truth if you killed me you'd be doing me a favor"

"A child like you wouldn't be able to survive down here alone your not from here are ye lad"

The pick lowered from Vel's neck but only a bit so it stopped at a vital point on his spine

"I'm not sayin I trust ya so turn around slowly ya gave me yer name so I'm Anga"

Vel did as was told moving slowly to regard the being that was holding the pick he wasn't surprised to see a deep gnome standing there

"I can't be near Menzoberranzan from the stories Jarlaxle and Drizzt told m this terrain is all wrong"

"Yer not we had to make a new home centuries ago most went to the silver marches but many of us couldn't bare to leave the Underdark be it ever so deadly there's no place like home wait a minute Drizzt.... Drizzt Do'Urden"

"Yea you heard of him"

"Every svirfneblin in New Blingdenstone has heard of Drizzt Do'Urden from all the tales he was a unique one"

"That he was that he was so I suppose your not going to kill me sigh looks like I'll have to weather the Underdark for a time longer"

"Where are ye from lad"

The pick was fully lowered at this point

"The surface"

"Well then why would ye choose to live in a damned death trap like the Underdark"

"There's no one here to push me away because of what I look like"

"Fergive me fer sayin so laddie but that's just plain stupid first off why would ye care what people think of ya based on yer looks secondly not everyone takes things at face value look at me fer example I coulda killed ye the moment I saw ya but I didna it's like me grandfather used to say it's not whats on the outside that counts it's whats in here"

Anga tapped the area above his heart Vel laughed

"I suppose but still I don't want to have to deal with the rejection"

"Yer a whiney one ain't ya rejections a part of life and it's getting over the low points in life that makes us better people"

"Your not a miner are you"

"Don't be daft lad of course I am in me spare time though I have a side job as a therapist ye would be surprised about how many nervous breakdowns we get"

"Well then I suppose I should get on with my life then"

"And more power to ye Naut"

"Call me Vel and by the way who was your grandfather"

"Why the most honored burrow warder Belwar Dissengulp of course"

"Figures this going to be an interesting generation now I just have to find the surviving descendants of Bruenor, Regis, and Wulfgar and my life will not be able to get any more fucked up"

"The gods move in weird ways lad they may nah be able to control our fates anymore but they can still point us in a certain direction"

"It seems that way I'll never forget this talk Anga Dissengulp you have helped me more than you can know"

"Well get out of here then laddie I have work to do and so do the other svirfneblin"

Vel left the cave quickly backtracking his way to where he had left Naruto and the others he came upon them at an opportune moment it seemed as the group was being savagely attacked by a group of 5 hook horrors Jiraiya was holding his own against one but the horror was quickly gaining the upper hand Tsunade was faring better against hers and Vel could even see fractions of the exoskeleton beginning to break off but Tsunade's fists were taking damage from the sharp studs that covered the exoskeleton Shizune was firing senbon at the hook horror chasing her but all they seemed to be doing was pissing it off meanwhile Naruto was to busy fending off attacks from the other 2 horrors to fight back assessing the situation quickly Vel began thinking of a plan

'Lets see now Hook Horror roughly nine feet and 400 pounds main weapons 12 inch hooks at the ends of it's arms and hooked beak defense a thick exoskeleton covered by studs hunts using acute hearing and a keen sense of smell so I should be able to disable them with a high pitched noise or overwhelming odor lets see I haven't carried stink bombs in years so thats out I have about 1/50 of my magic restored thats enough for one spell at least lets see oh that one will be perfect'

Vel moved out from behind the bend in the tunnel

"Powers of wind that give me breath grant me the screech of a banshee's wail"

Vel covered his ears before wailing the hook horrors fell to the ground trying to clutch at their heads though he also knocked out Naruto and the others Vel was glad he only had the knockout power of the wail and not the killing potential moving quickly he found the gap in 4 of the hook horrors armor and finished them off however the 5th one had recovered by the time Vel reached it but it's thick exoskeleton didn't make a difference to Khazid'hea its hungry blade driving cleanly through one of it's legs the blade felt pure ecstacy as the blood ran along the blade's edge sending a wave of pleasure up Vel's arm Vel shivered then thought to the blade

'I understand your having fun but keep your joy out of my body or I'll bury you so far in the wall you'll never taste blood again'

Reversing the blade Vel drove it through the horrors other leg the driving Khazid'hea through it's head and Charon's Claw into the crook of it's neck as it fell wiping the blood from his blades he sheathed them seeing his small group still knocked out Vel decided he needed to rest anyway his magic was nearly completely drained retrieving Gwen's statue from Naruto's pocket Vel summoned her then settled against a wall and quickly fell asleep

He was awakened hours later when Naruto and the other's had regained consciousness stretching his muscles he felt half his magic reserves restored Vel looked at Naruto then sighed and began talking

"I'm sorry for over reacting earlier I am a half drow the son of a surface drow and Artemis Entreri that's right he is my real father my mother decided I wasn't worthy of being sacrificed to Lloth or being a slave so she left me with my father though frankly I think it was so he would always remember he failed in protecting himself that for one night at least he was vulnerable she drugged my father and had her way with him after it clear he was no longer linked to Jarlaxle she was a spiteful evil bitch and I took great pleasure in the knowledge that she was killed years later I wear a disguise to hide my skin it also seals the innate drow abilities I have making them impossible to use while the disguise is up any questions"

Naruto stared for a moment before sighing

"No not really it's obvious we're in the Underdark so the only real question is how do we get out of here"

Vel smiled before restoring his disguise

"That's no problem"

Vel opened a portal the group stepped through it and found themselves in the Hokage's office Sarutobi smiled at them then spoke

"Ah good your back Vel and Naruto Sasuke Uchiha has left the village I sent a team led by Shikamaru after him they left through the west gate please hurry after them"

Vel opened another portal before smirking

"By your order Lord Hokage"

Vel and Naruto stepped through the portal closing it behind them they came across the groups trail and followed moving fast and silent they didn't have to travel long before they found Chouji passed out from chakra exhaustion spying an empty pill case Vel was glad the Akimichi were already implementing the new pill recipe leaving Chouji they moved along the trail again traveling a little ways before finding a wounded Neji Naruto tended quickly to his wound stabilizing him before propping him against a tree and moving along the trail again moving past Shikamaru they found Lee and Gaara in a field facing off against Kimimaro and losing badly Gaara's defense was keeping away the deadly blows but the superficial wounds were starting to add up Vel and Naruto looked at each other before Vel spoke

"Flip a coin Heads I go after him tails you do"

"Fine"

Vel pulled a small coin out of his pocket flipping it it landed heads up in the grass Vel took off while Naruto picked up the coin examining the double headed coin with a slight grin pocketing the coin Naruto drew his blades then rushed Kimimaro who pulled a blade of bone from his arm and met Naruto's challenge Kimimaro was strong but Naruto was better at blade fighting and quickly disarmed him Kimimaro smiled and activated his curse seal then was blindsided by a kick from Lee then was lifted skyward from a blow from Naruto and smashed back into the ground by Gaara's sand Kimimaro got up laughing

"Three against one hardly seems fair but no matter I'll kill trash like you no matter how many of you there are"

Kimimaro shot bone from his hand catching Lee in the left arm then was struck from behind by Gaara's sand still laughing Kimimaro activated his level 2 curse seal his skin turning dark and sprouting a tail large growths of bone emerged from his back like a series of spines running down his back and tail shooting bones at them all the Lee managed to dodge them Naruto slashed them from the air and Gaara's sand protected him Naruto shouted at Gaara

"Gaara gather a large cloud of sand in the air"

Naruto pulled Lee over to him and whispered to him Lee nodded Gaara gathered a large cloud of sand above Kimimaro Naruto shot a dragon flame jutsu at the sand turning it to glass then Lee jumped above it delivering a kick shattering it into large shards which rained down upon Kimimaro piercing him in several areas Lee was panting heavily and Gaara looked tired Naruto channeled all his remaining magic into one spell

"I challenge the laws of nature and reason, By summoning the power of annihilation , Gloaken gloaken, Aet im sins, Vortex"

Kimimaro's body was cut all over by the ravaging winds summoning his last vestiges of strength Kimimaro made a drill of bone on his arm and charged batting Lee out of the way and smashing through the sand shield Gaara raised Naruto crossed his blades and caught the drill between them but Kimimaro still pressed the attack the drill stopped just as it reached the skin on Naruto's forehead drawing a single drop of blood Kimimaro coughed up his life's blood and spoke but two words before he died

"Lord.....Oro....chi....maru"

Naruto fell over his energy drained he was soon joined by Lee and Gaara Gaara spoke first

"He would've kept coming no matter what we did do him his devotion was fanatical"

Naruto laughed then looked the direction Vel had left in

"Be safe brother I'm not gonna be able to come save your ass right now"

* * *

Next time Vel versus Sasuke and seeing as I really despise Sasuke he's gonna get owned


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer:Last time I checked I wasn't Kishimoto so I don't own Naruto and I'm pretty sure I don't own forgotten realms

Alright time for everyone to pay booyah

* * *

Chapter 23: The Path of Destruction

It wasn't hard tracking Sasuke through the woods the guy had no talent what so ever he couldn't even hide his tracks Vel smirked relishing the chance to finally finish off that traitor once and for all Vel caught up to Sasuke at the Valley of the End smiling Vel drew his blades resting them casually on his shoulders before speaking coldly

"You know Uchiha I never liked you and now you've turned traitor and I really hate traitors of course in a way I should thank you for what I'm going to do to you I'm sure I'll get the death sentence in fact I'm counting on it with your leaving all my plans have been set into motion but now I'm afraid you must die"

Sasuke laughed

"You think you can kill me with the power of the cursed seal I am a god"

Vel smirked

"Not even close Curse Seal the act of summoning a demon directly from a lower plane into a host body side effects insanity in rare cases the demon take complete control of the body risk level in skilled opponent severe risk level in someone like Sasuke minimal"

Sasuke's anger flared and he charged at Vel throwing a punch at him Vel casually flipped Charon's Claw into the air and grabbed Sasuke's wrist snapping it then sending him flying with a simple toss the catching Charon's Claw then sighing

"Maybe I should have fought that pale guy he looked like he could put up a fight at least oh well maybe I can find something to entertain myself with"

Rifling through a pouch and sheathing Charon's Claw Vel pulled out a paddle with a small rubber ball attached to it by a thin elastic cord moving his wrist back and forth he began playing with the paddle-ball he was enjoying it until a kunai cut through the elastic Vel sighed and dropped the paddle

"Now why'd ya have to go and do that I was having fun you really want to die that quickly all right"

Sasuke activated his curse seal and ran forward again this time charging with a Chidori in hand Vel caught it with the gauntlet and basically pushed the Chidori halfway up Sasuke's own arm splitting it in half

"At the very least you will never be a ninja again but you will be dead soon"

Vel leapt back pulling two small needles from his pouch with pin point accuracy he tossed them piercing Sasuke's eyes

"And now the eyes all the Uchiha took pride in are gone I would like to leave you here like this but my father always said never leave a living enemy"

Vel sheathed Khazid'hea the rushed Sasuke sending him skyward with an uppercut then jumping above him to send him flying back towards the earth with an axe kick reaching the ground before Sasuke Vel sent Sasuke flying into the cliff wall jumping afterwards and punching viciously leaving Sasuke nearly a foot deep into the wall grabbing Sasuke's loose foot Vel pulled him from the wall slamming him into the earth then twirling him above his head and throwing him forwards racing ahead of Sasuke Vel put all his power behind a jab smashing right into Sasuke's crown Vel heard a crunch as the combined forces cracked Sasuke's skull smiling grimly Vel used what momentum he had left to spin around delivering a hammer fist to the back of Sasuke's neck his smile growing wider as he felt the vertebrate breaking apart pulling Khazid'hea from it's sheath Vel took the head from Sasuke's still warm body securing the head Vel used a fire jutsu on the body speaking as it burned

"Death to traitors"

Once Sasuke's body was naught but ash Vel left finding himself back in the field where Naruto, Lee, and Gaara were resting in Naruto smiled as he saw Vel approaching Vel took a few more moments to reach them then sat beside them Naruto spoke

"So what happened"

"He used an assassination technique so I was forced to end his life slowly and painfully"

Lee was the only one to look horrified

"How could you do such an unyouthful thing"

Vel stood up helping Naruto get up as well Gaara stood up using his sand and walked with them Vel looked over his shoulder at Lee and spoke again

"Death to traitors Lee killing is the way of the ninja Sasuke would not have come back and I did not want our enemy to gain a sharingan eye it would have been.... careless of me to leave him alive"

The three left Lee in the field after all there was a chakra signature from a medical team approaching anyway it didn't take long to arrive back at the village they were met at the gate by Jiraiya Tsunade and Sarutobi Sarutobi looked at Vel Vel smiled before speaking

"The problem has been resolved it's to bad if the council hadn't spoiled him he would have been a good ninja"

"You know they will try to arrest for this"

"I know Sarutobi once you pass on the title of Hokage it may be best to leave Konoha....... for good"

"When I took this job Konoha was a much better place now it is a cursed place I will leave and never return to this place"

Vel and Naruto walked back to the Namikaze estate they found Jarlaxle at the gate he tossed a small bag to Vel who tossed back a rather large bag that jingled when Jarlaxle caught it bowing Jarlaxle left through a portal no words were exchanged between them at this moment it was purely business once they had entered the house Vel made several mud clones to gather the clan heads on his side it wasn't long before Hiashi, Inoichi, Shikaku, Chouza, and Shibi arrived the Namikaze estate housed a large conference room Vel sat with Naruto at his side and the clan heads in front of him then spoke

"Soon I will be arrested for killing the Uchiha I do not want you to oppose this you shall also vote to execute me after all even if you all voted no the verdict would still pass you will make the execution for today at sunset between that time and the trial one of my agents will appear at your compounds and escort your clans through a portal to one of my temporary operating sites so you need to recall all of your people to the compounds also Hiashi it is your clan who is in charge of the treasury yes?"

"It is I can have one of my men take your agents to it"

"Good after all why leave all that nice money also what clan will my executioner be from"

Shibi spoke

"That would be my clan"

Vel tossed Shibi a pair of chains

"Those are identical to the ones I would usually be bound with however they contain a disintegration seal so I will be in no danger once all of your clans have been evacuated a barrier will be erected over the town it will crush everything inside of course by that time everyone will be dead already"

Shikaku spoke here

"So what will it crush"

"It's a special barrier only targets living creatures really it's going to kill what is summoned in to take care of the village and prevent escape"

"What's being summoned"

"Demons when summoned properly they can be useful tools"

"So your going to summon them properly then"

"Oh no I'm going to let them run rampant that is why it's imperative that all of your men get out of the city before they are summoned do you all understand"

The clan heads nodded

"Good you are dismissed I have more preparations to take care of"

After the clan heads left Vel dispatched messenger imps to his men Suihou was already in the village and would be taking care of the Hyuuga Zabuza was taking the Akimichi Raikou was returning through a portal to get the Aburame and taking care of the Nara and Yamanaka would be two warrior Jarlaxle recruited Vel would be meeting them for the first time after the evacuation was complete Vel also dispatched a clone to get Tenten and her family and another for Kakashi, Guy, Asuma, and Kurenai Kakashi was already on their side Guy wouldn't be hard to win over and Asuma wouldn't go against his father Kurenai loved Asuma so it was logical she would stay beside him it took a little convincing and a lot of begging on Vel's part but Tenten's family left through the portal Vel opened it was shortly after that the Jonin left and ANBU showed up at the door

"Velg'larns Dalharuk you are to come with us"

Vel laughed loudly it was a signal for an imp to go tell everyone to start the operation then went along with the ANBU a huge grin on his face two of the ANBU backed up seeing his smile they arrived at the council chambers he entered alone grinning at the clan heads then waved at the civilian council

"Hey ya bastards hows it hangin"

A council member stood up enraged

"You will address us with respect"

Vel flared his killing intent making the air in the room heavy and that member that had dared speak against him grasp at his chest Vel spoke coldly

"I will speak to you worms however I feel like I could kill you all with but a thought none of these ANBU could stop me and none on the ninja council would lift a finger to help you"

Flaring his KI even more he smiled as the council member who had annoyed him dropped over dead he stopped emitting KI and spoke in his normal tone of voice

"Now honorable ninja council and worms I present to you the head of Sasuke Uchiha"

Vel pulled the head out of his pouch and tossed it to Hiashi

"I killed him with ease it's too bad if he wasn't spoiled he would have been great but that's beside the point I burned his body"

The Inuzuka head Tsume spoke

"What happened to his eyes"

"He attempted to copy my jutsu on the off chance that he should escape I can't have my personal secrets walk away so I destroyed them so now the only living Uchiha is Itachi good riddance to bad garbage"

The civilian council looked enraged Vel laughed at this then spoke coldly

"Just vote to execute me already just being in the same room as those disgusting vermin makes my stomach turn and the bile rise into my throat"

Hiashi stood up and spoke

"Very well all who vote to have Vel executed at sundown"

Vel nodded and all the clan heads raised their hands Vel smiled and was led to a cell by Hiashi where he smiled all his plans were going according to plan by sundown all loyal ninja, and the Ichiraku's had been evacuated from the village and the Konoha treasury had been emptied Vel was put into chains by the Aburame executioner who winked at Vel he was led to an execution block on top of the Hokage mountain it was a civilian council member who spoke first

"Does the condemned have any last words"

Vel laughed as he activated the seal in the chains turning them to iron scraps

"Yes I do behold your doom"

A large blue dome covered the village Vel spoke again with a cold tone

"This is retribution for my brother all ninja clans except for the Inuzuka work for me we also have Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, and several other Jonin on our side from this dome there is no escape in 5 hours it will shrink to nothingness taking everything alive with it but before that comes you will all be dead"

Vel cut open his arm drawing a large seal in his blood before speaking again

"I give the gift of blood to call forth an ally most foul from the deepest levels of the nine hells I call forth a Balor second in power to none I pull you from the depths in the bonds of servitude I speak the name that give you power come forth oh dark one come forth Kyuubi No Kitsune"

Black flames leapt from the seal jumping off the Hokage Mountain and spinning rapidly a huge portal opened and out stepped a vision of horror from Konoha's past Vel grinned at the screams of terror that came from the village using a jutsu to amplify his voice he cried out

"Konoha you are an ungrateful lot your Hokage sacrificed himself for you all and gave one wish for Naruto Uzumaki to be seen as a hero but instead you tried to kill him as punishment I have taken the demon from Naruto and now I give the Kyuubi a chance to finish what he started Lord Kyuubi I give you this pitiful village in sacrifice"

Kyuubi laughed his deep chuckle echoing all over Konoha then speaking

"After I eat my fill I come for you summoner but why should I be the only one to enjoy the slaughter come my minions"

Kyuubi spread it's nine tails a portal opening at the end of each of them and countless demons poured out descending upon the village turning around Vel saw a dead Tsume with Hiashi standing over her casually wiping the blood from a hidden kunai Vel smiled then opened a portal to where his men were waiting stepping through it he closed it behind him taking pleasure that the last sight he saw was a Glabrezu descending upon the civilin council he laughed as he saw it take the arms off a certain member with pink hair

Vel sat on a large platform created from an earth jutsu Naruto seated at his side Suihou, Raikou, Kakashi, and the two warriors who had helped in the evacuation also watched as Kyuubi's horde killed the villagers mercilessly Vel had covered any building he wanted kept safe with a wall of dense earth really that was just the various clan compounds, the Namikaze estate, Tenten's weapon shop, and the Ichiraku stand the demons couldn't sense anything to kill in the sphere so they generally left them alone once the time limit on the barrier was up it started shrinking lighting lesser demon on fire and pushing back the higher level ones Kyuubi pushed back but was quickly overwhelmed as Kyuubi was crushed he yelled out

"You treacherous mortal I will hunt you till the end of days"

Kyuubi let out another deep throaty chuckle

"You would have been a fine demon but as long as I exist I and my minions will hunt you until the day you die"

Vel smiled now even the lower planes would know of him after the dome had disappeared and all the demons were gone his men went to work cleaning the village of bodies his mercenaries would take the place of the slain villagers and the village once known as Konoha was remade into the base of the children of the fallen the wall surrounding the village was built even higher and seals were placed to keep enemies from going over the wall the ninja council was dissolved but all clan heads were made a part of the war council Suihou and Zabuza trained the foot soldiers in the way of war the training process was brutal the recruits from the farm villagers would take punishment and learn how to take the brunt of blows by the end of that training somebody could take a punch from Guy and keep fighting they would crawl through blood to desensitize them to the horror of war any children that showed promise were sent to the ninja academy the training was equally as brutal both groups were taught to kill without mercy but they were also taught not to abandon their emotions at the end of the days training they hurt but they would still be people and not machines within a month the village was a fighting force to be feared they operated like a ninja village Raikou took over most of the clerical work and Tsunade trained the medical troops Vel continued his daily life he was far too free spirited to be tied down by the position the village of course was renamed Hitonodaraku(A/N I put the words together to make it sound better it translates to Fall of Man) they became the most successful village they never failed a mission they also sent out small groups to find and take out missing nin and criminals the land of fire became the safest land to travel in in only a matter of weeks bandits began avoiding the land like a plague but the thing that the village was famous for was never leaving bodies one person said he witnessed someone in a large hat holding a purple skull leading bodies away from the battlegrounds he was right Vel had no clue why Jarlaxle wanted the bodies but he paid for them so Vel didn't care either Vel sat on top of the Hokage mountain he had kept it up out of respect looking upon the village he had created he smiled the first phase of his plan was complete destroy the village that had hurt his brother and create a fighting force that would make all enemies quake in fear he thought to himself

'Now to move onto phase two it's time to create a peaceful caring world'

* * *

I based the foot soldier training on that of the spetznas alright over the next few chapters Vel reveals his true face probably gonna get his ass riddled with kunai from you know who and the events of the movies I'm gonna try to bring in and soon Jarlaxle reveals his true plans not sure when it will be but it's gonna be a shocker


	24. Chapter 24

I don't own Naruto or Forgotten Realms

Okay here's chapter 24 now I have no clue how Doto's three man team fought it's been awhile since I've seen them so their gonna die pretty easily also I think my fight in the beginning of the chapter is a little weak not sure why alright then here we go

* * *

Chapter 24: Journey to the Land of Snow

Naruto was training with Hinata in the Namikaze training ground he had given her Dragathil and she was beginning to get good with it Hinata's blade was batted aside and she spun with it catching Naruto's shoulder closing a tenketsu and jumping back Naruto pulled a kunai from his pouch throwing it bringing his hands together the kunai multiplied in mid-air spinning around Hinata cried

"Kaiten"

The Kaiten repelled all the kunai Naruto smiled she'd been working on that jutsu looks like she didn't get dizzy after using it anymore after the Kaiten ended though Naruto was struck by a large blue whip standing his ground he felt it dissipate as it hit him but felt severely weakened smiling he sheathed his blades signifying the end of combat Naruto adjusted the head band on his forehead the old leaf ones had been discarded most people now wore a sword with extended wings on their forehead now but Naruto had gained enough rank in the forces to order his own custom head band a unicorn placed in the center in front of a forest his own tribute to Drizzt Hinata walked over to him Naruto grinned

"So finally mastered the Kaiten eh beautiful"

Hinata smiled

"At least I don't get dizzy anymore"

Naruto grabbed Hinata in a hug before smirking

"Well we still have a half hour of training left what should we do"

The two were interrupted by one of the new villages black ops

"Lord Naruto Lady Hinata Master Vel requests your presence in The Broken Tower"

Naruto sighed

"I'm going to kill him"

Hinata giggled

"Let's go see what he wants dear"

The two arrived at the ruins of the former Hokage tower it hadn't been fully repaired a large portion of the tower was destroyed by Kyuubi's tails so now the tower spiked upward in a jagged point Vel had decided he liked it better that way the walls of the point were still in the process of being closed entering the tower they found Raikou under a mountain of paperwork it was Raikou's job to do all the paper work and keep track of finances which Raikou was quite good at giving him a quick wave Naruto walked past arriving at Vel's office they found Suihou, Kakashi, Tenten, Shino, and Shikamaru Vel smiled seeing Naruto enter Vel didn't wear his disguise anymore he had revealed his true face a week ago you could still see the wounds Tenten had inflicted on him Vel had just gotten out of the hospital but it appeared Tenten had forgiven him

Vel spoke once Naruto and Hinata came fully into the room

"Alright we have two missions today one was brought to us by the manager of Koyuki Kazahana one team will be escorting her to the land of snow the team for this mission will be Naruto, Hinata, and Shino led by Suihou the second mission was brought by a concerned villager from one of our farm villages seems the bandits have grown some balls there's a force of maybe 100 bandits to the south of the farm village Kakashi, Tenten, Shikamaru, and I will be taking care of them"

Tenten grinned shifting Taulmaril around on her back Shikamaru sighed Vel laughed and spoke again

"Alright dismissed Suihou's team leaves tomorrow my team will leave tonight"

All but Naruto left he looked at Vel like Naruto Vel had designed is own headband Vel's headband had Vel's face half was covered by a mask the other half grinned wickedly Naruto spoke

"I never did understand your headband Vel"

"You only see half my personality the other half is what I want hidden"

"You never visit anymore Vel I know you've gotten your own place built but still"

"I'm sorry Naruto I've been neglecting you after you get back from your mission we'll have you and Hinata over for dinner how is that living arrangement working out for you"

"Very well actually Hiashi took a little convincing but he's not such a bad guy so how's your living arrangement with Tenten"

"She redecorated when I was in the hospital now the walls are decorated with all the weapons I've collected over the last month I'd be mad if I didn't love it so much my favorite part is Bruenor's axe over the fire place"

"Yes you did say you wanted to give the companions of the hall's weapons a place of honor how is the search going"

"The axe and Regis's mace have been found but the Aegis-Fang continues to elude me but I will find it"

"You've been working hard lately Vel you should take a break"

"I would love to I miss the days where I was the leader hidden in shadows but in order to operate the time had come for me to take up position at the head of the beast"

"Oh come on Vel in only a few months the fire country has become the strongest country in the world at this moment no two countries combined are enough to destroy us"

"But that is the problem because we are strong the people of other countries and even our own will begin to fear us not only must we be strong we must also keep the people on our side without the people's hearts we invite disaster at this moment we have not only the people of our country but also the various merchants who travel our lands this is what I work for what I strive to accomplish when we eliminate the need for fighting and the lands under one rule if this is accomplished then I will be able to take a break"

"Alright Vel if you say so but try not to work too much you'll run yourself into the ground that way"

After Naruto had left the room Vel pushed a small button Suihou came back through the door a few moments later Vel sighed and spoke

"Have squad 17 follow Naruto's team but make sure they only interfere if neccesary"

"Squad 17 correct"

"Yes I have a feeling their unbreakable shield ability will come in handy"

"Yes sir"

"I'm going home to prepare do make sure Raikou knows"

"As you wish Vel"

Vel left from a small window heading across town to his own estate he had had built following the restoration of the village though not quite as big as the Namikaze estate it's underground vault was vastly larger than the Namikaze one and currently housed some of the most powerful enchanted weapons of the known world along with some unique defenses the entire estate was guarded by special armor whenever an intruder passed by a suit of armor it would activate the armor was designed around a single seal that sealed a demon inside the armor he had copied the basic design of the seal from Orochimaru's curse seal then augmented it with the help of Jiraiya for his own use he passed through an uninhabited part of Hitonodaraku a particularly large number of villagers had been slaughtered here and no matter how well it was cleaned one could still smell the blood, and taste the pain in the air to most it was sickening but to Vel the smell was surprisingly sweet the bastards had all deserved what they got moving through the last part of the village he arrived at his estate opening the door he sat in front of the fireplace he was actually already packed he kept several bags of holding for missions like this he was simply tired but still he was happy with this life Vel sighed thinking about the events that had occurred lately Gaara had been made Kazekage and signed a treaty with Hitonodaraku Haku had been sent to Suna to act as his personal guard really Vel had just done it because they were a cute couple the land of waves also named them as an ally among the other nations Vel had learned which housed tailed demon hosts he had his negotiators working towards peace with them from what he had learned from Jiraiya the Akatsuki were trying to gain the demons for an unknown purpose Vel intended to banish all of them back to the lower planes before this could happen after all he couldn't have all of his carefully laid plans messed up by an organization of traitors letting his weariness overtake him he fell asleep where he sat meanwhile Naruto was also prepared to leave already and so was sparring with his shadow clones while he had others studying the vast amount of scrolls contained in the vault Vel had studied them before as well but only used what he found interesting choosing instead to rely on his magic thanks to the sentient minds of Vel's blades any magic he used he didn't forget this essentially made him the most powerful magic wielder the world had known Naruto however only kept knowledge of the few spells he had vortex, his heaven's tear blade, and a few lesser spells though Naruto relied heavily on his blades a fact he was becoming aware of so the majority of the scrolls he was summoning were taijutsu while he hadn't found any he liked he was combining several of them into a form he did like he also had a clone studying the chakra string abilities of puppetmasters he grasped the basic principal of it yet found it incredibly hard to actually pull off his last attempt at manipulating a kunai had resulted badly the chakra string breaking after a few seconds and the kunai embedding itself in a clone he had around 10 clones working on that in a secure room he chuckled as he felt the memories from one of those come rushing to him seems rouge kunai were the most danger to him at the moment he felt the first of his clones studying taijutsu dispel settling into the stance he began fighting his clones the style he was using was fast but far too weak abandoning that style he settled into the second style similar to Gai's iron fist style it used speed to add power to punches and kicks though this style seemed more refined than the iron fist dodging a blade strike from a clone Naruto dispelled it with a dragonfly kick to the head jumping over another clone he finished it with an axe kick settling back to the ground he rushed ahead felling another clone with a knife hand to the neck slamming his fist into the ground he began using the second part of the style jumping into a handstand he began twisting around the dust and debris gathered around him picking up several clones with it moving his hands from under him he rolled onto his back flashing hand-signs

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu"

The flames engulfed the whirlwind Naruto decided to augment this to suit himself pushing himself up and off the ground Naruto formed a Rasengan and pushed it into the center of the whirlwind spinning the opposite direction of the whirlwind it pulled the flames into it falling earthward Naruto planted the flaming Rasengan in the earth forcing it to explode outward flaming debris struck many clones as Naruto rose from the crater he created he dispelled the last clone with a quick jab to the bridge of the nose satisfied with that style he resolved to add more to it going quickly to the vault he found the scroll that the clone had been studying looking at the name of the style Naruto smiled

"Heh Whirlwind Style supreme speed and power now to make it my own"

Naruto sent around 25 clones to study the chakra strings more and 50 clones to study the other forms looking for moves that would compliment the whirlwind style he tested his chakra string control and found now he could freely manipulate a kunai with each hand moving back to the training ground he began practicing the whirlwind style again that night Vel's team left quietly the next morning Naruto's team left quietly being shadowed by squad 17 the so called unbreakable shield unit the client for Naruto's job was waiting for them in a small village north of Hitonodaraku when the team arrived they found their client Sandayu with a bound Koyuki Naruto sniggered at her predicament Suihou addressed Sandayu

"You are our client I suppose Mister Sandayu Asama"

Sandayu smiled

"That I am well I hired you to help me escort Miss Kazahana to the land of snow it's needed for her movie..."

Suihou snorted

"Cut the crap we know your taking her back to assume her throne we charged you more than a simple escort mission because we knew we would be fighting to regain your land our master understands that and has sent us his best to fight with you"

Sandayu smiled again as he felt a weight being lifted from his chest

"Thank you"

Suihou grinned

"Oh don't thank us yet we do expect an alliance once this is over"

Sandayu laughed

"Thats reasonable so shall we go"

Suihou gestured towards Koyuki

"Naruto grab her"

Naruto hefted the bound princess over his shoulder and the team entered a carriage Naruto dropping Koyuki into a chair then leaving the carriage and summoning his nightmare Suihou took a position on top of the carriage leaving Hinata and Shino in the carriage after a few hours they arrived at a port and boarded a boat going towards the land of snow the team took turns guarding Koyuki when it was Naruto's turn he entered the room and decided that since she couldn't go anywhere he would unbind Koyuki he sat staring at her for a moment before speaking

"Why are you so afraid to go back"

Koyuki scoffed

"I'm not afraid I just don't see why I should go back my family is dead so why should I go back"

Naruto regarded her sadly

"The people need you more than anything else the thought of you coming back gives them hope and in this world hope is a rare commodity"

"We can't all be as naive as you hope you sound like an idiot hope doesn't mean a damn thing in the face of Doto"

Naruto grinned

"In then end he is just a man a man without the support of the people no matter how long it takes Doto will be removed Doto sits on the throne of snow country but he doesn't control the heart of the country and do you know what the heart of the country is"

"Why would I care"

Naruto shook his head

"You'll understand one day"

The boat began shaking violently Naruto rushed out of the cabin to find a large iceberg had struck the ship Naruto could see the forms of three ninja on top of the iceberg Suihou ran past yelling as he went

"Naruto, Shino with me Hinata guard the ship"

Jumping from the ship Suihou faced off against the leader Nadara Shino fought the female and Naruto stood facing the large one

_Suihou vs. Nadara _

Suihou wasted no time drawing his katana he ran forward striking outward and cutting through a small ice jutsu Nadara had shot at him closing the remaining distance Suihou slashed diagonally forcing Nadara to leap back but Suihou intended to give him no quarter grabbing a weighted chain from his belt he whipped it forward catching Nadara around the neck the man barely had time to raise a hand to his neck to stop the chain from crushing his throat pulling Nadara back to the earth Suihou slashed across his chest his blade digging deeply into the chakra armor beneath smirking Suihou cried out

"Show me thine divine power Celestial Fury"

The blade surged with power lightning leaping from the blade into Nadara Nadara's body twitched involuntarily pulling the blade from the amor and dropping the chain Suihou settled back into his ready stance waiting for Nadara to rise i soon became apparent that Celestial Fury had paralyzed him not one to give up an advantage Suihou moved quickly piercing Nadara's skull killing him

_Shino vs. Fubuki_

Shino began slowly gauging his opponents strength sending a wave of bugs at her she somersaulted backwards to avoid them Shino appeared behind her punching at her and sending another wave of bugs at her springing forward she dodged the bugs yet again Shino created 3 bug clones each rushing her she dodged for several minutes before finally striking back at a bug clone she smiled as it dissipated but that smile quickly left her face when a drill made of bugs erupted from her chest grunting softly Shino pulled the drill from her then tossed her body into the frigid waters below

_Naruto vs. Mizore_

Naruto began to draw his blades but then thought better of it this man was not worthy of them rushing forward he dodged the wires Mizore shot from his arm moving in close Naruto brought his elbow down on the device attached to the man's arm releasing his arms weights after his arm began its descent speeding up quickly it smashed into the metal arm rendering it useless smiling Naruto jumped backwards intending to try a new technique forming a Rasengan in each hand he covered them with a shell of demonic chakra then threw them attaching chakra strings to them so when Mizore dodged to the side they followed him snapping one hand to the side he drove a Rasengan into each side of his head grinding it to a pulp between them then exploding to completely obliterate everything from the neck up the three leaping wordlessly back to the boat Naruto melt the iceberg with a large fire jutsu and the group continued on their way

* * *

OMAKE

Vel's team moved through the forest according to the map they had to cross a bridge as they approached it the amount of bodies began to stack up around them thy came across the bridge to find two people fighting one in a black robe wielding a scythe and the other in a green robe using a sword the man with the sword struck the scythe repeatedly before having it knocked away the green robed man recovered quickly attacking with a flail that seemingly appeared from nowhere catching the flail on his scythe the black robed man tossed it away the green man charged with an axe that had magically formed in his hands the black robed man swung his scythe around stabbing the man through the head retrieving his scythe the man stood in front of the bridge Vel walked up to him he had a nametag on that read Hidan Vel spoketo him

"You fought very well Mr. Hidan I invite you to join my mercenary group at Hitonodaraku"

Hidan stood there impassively

"I seek strong fighters to better help my group grow"

Hidan stood saying nothing

"I see you have made me very sad oh well come team"

As Vel moved to pass him Hidan spoke

"None shall pass"

Vel looked startled

"What"

"I said no one gets over this fuckin bridge"

Vel began to grow angry

"Now look here you I need to cross this bridge"

"Then I'll fuckin kill you"

Drawing his scythe Hidan swung at Vel Vel jumped back drawing his blades striking against Hidan's scythe Vel moved past his guard and took his arm off at the shoulder Vel smiled

"You fought bravely warrior but you are bested"

"I'm not fuckin done"

Hidan struck with the scythe again only to have Vel bat it away and cut off his other arm Vel sunk to his knees giving thanks to the gods when Hidan kicked him

"Get up ya bastard"

"You stupid bastard you've got no arms left"

"What yes I do ya fuckin idiot"

"LOOK"

Hidan looked at his lack of arms

"It's just a flesh wound"

"A what"

"Die bastard"

Hidan began kicking Vel Vel yelled

"I'll have your leg"

"I'm invincible so suck it"

Vel cut his leg off then spoke

"Are you done yet"

"Fuck you die"

"What are you going to do bleed on me"

"YAHHHH!"

Hidan hopped into Vel Vel sighed and cut off Hidan's last leg Hidan looked at his lack of appendages and spoke

"Alright bastard we'll call it a draw"

Vel sighed

"Whatever"

Vel and his team crossed the bridge then Hidan's torso began hopping after him

"Yea that's right you pussy run get back here I'll bite your fuckin legs off"

It was at this moment a large dog appeared and began sniffing Hidan's torso a horrified look came upon Hidan's face the dog turned and lifted it's leg Hidan's horrified scream was heard across all the elemental countries

* * *

Hehehe poor Hidan well next time the fight with Doto and squad 17 make it's appearance also probably gonna start on my next fic soon this one will be Naruto/dragonlance Naruto will be tutored in the ways of magic by Raistlin Majere


	25. Chapter 25

I don't own Naruto or Forgotten Realms

Alright chapter 25 up and running this chapter a bit short I had a little writers block

Also have started my second fanfic NarutoXDragonlance check it out from my profile Naruto of the Black Robes

* * *

Chapter 25: The Fall of a Madman

The boat had struck ground and now the group was moving through an old train tunnel to where Sandayu had said the rebellion had a base set up. Naruto had bound Koyuki once more seeing as she had tried to bolt the second the ship had hit ground. Currently he had her slung over his shoulder every so often he would hand her to Shino. As they exited the tunnel Naruto noticed something odd about the tracks. He voiced his concern

"Um guys the tracks are melting"

Looking down Suihou yelled

"Of the tracks"

Jumping off the tracks into the snow beside them a train came hurtling out off the tunnel. Screeching to a halt a hatch on the top opened and the 'Ruler' of snow kingdom climbed out. Doto regarded them with a sneer then spoke in a cold tone

"All right what's the classic villain line here give me the princess and I'll let you all live"

Naruto grinned

"What's the typical hero line 'over my dead body' nah I prefer if you want her come take her"

Naruto casually tossed Koyuki to Shino and pulled his scimitars free from their sheaths. Naruto called out to Doto

"The ninjas you sent against us are dead. They were no real threat I do hope your more of a challenge"

Sandayu drew attention to himself by letting out a loud whistle and a small force emerged from the snow. Doto laughed out loud and made a gesture with his hand, several of the train cars opened revealing a weapon with several barrels loaded with kunai. Doto smiled

"Why would I need to sully my hands on you when I have these? Ready men open fire"

Before the kunai chain guns opened fire 3 more shapes jumped from the snow yelling as they positioned between the train and rebel force

"Multi-size Jutsu, Iron Skin Jutsu, Interlocking armor"

The three grew larger and their exposed skin turned gray. Spreading their arm out their armor snapped together. Kneeling in the snow the kunai bounced off them. After the guns stopped firing Suihou leapt over the three and cut the guns apart. Doto had fled to a large zeppelin choosing flight rather than fight. Shino handed Koyuki back to Naruto who untied her dumping her unceremoniously into the snow Naruto smiled.

"Now do you think he's unbeatable"

Koyuki just looked down Sandayu came up to her and kneeled

"My lady these men have awaited your return for years and now that you have come back we need you to lead us"

While Sandayu was speaking to Koyuki Naruto walked to Suihou his anger flaring.

"Alright what is this Vel didn't think we could handle this on our own"

Suihou looked Naruto over for a moment before sighing

"You know that is not the case. He worries about you Naruto were something to happen to you he would go insane. I cannot allow this"

Naruto looked confused

"Why do you want to protect him"

"I cannot say"

Naruto sighed

"I'm afraid I'm not familiar with those three"

Suihou smiled

"That is squad 17 the unbreakable shield. Akimichi triplets one would almost think their minds are bound they even finish the others sentences it's actually really annoying"

Choosing to leave before he could see this oddity Naruto went to stand with Hinata after a few moments Sandayu went to the rebel forces and a resounding cheer rose up. Naruto turned to Hinata

"Well isn't this gonna be fun sigh but at least I'm here with you" (A/N Now everybody go Aww, do it I command you)

Hinata smiled

Meanwhile Vel's team had been briefed on what was going on apparently a rouge ninja named Rokusho Aoi had gathered a large bandit force after being kicked out of Rain and had been attacking villages in nearly every country. That night the group had stationed themselves outside of Aoi's camp and quickly figured out the guard schedule. After the guards switched Vel began his spell

"Come forth O gentle darkness and wrap these men in your loving embrace"

A shadow formed in front of the group it moved quickly creeping over the unsuspecting guards and extinguishing any yells coming from them after few moments they disappeared entirely. Moving deeper into the bandit camp the group sent to work killing most of the army as they slept after an hour they had eliminated 60% of the force. Vel snickered

"Sleeping in barracks makes it so easy to kill them"

They came upon Aoi's tent signaling the other three to continue killing Vel entered the tent alone utilizing his cloak of shadows spell. He found the ever paranoid leader awake caressing the sword of the thunder god he had stolen from Konoha when it had still been Konoha snickering Vel listened to the madman's rant

"Damn them damn them all forcing me into this. Rain driving me out simply because this children of the fallen group has put a bounty on me. Don't want to deal with them Ha powerful allies Ha"

Vel did remember placing a bounty on this man actually he had just wanted the blade shrugging Vel moved behind Aoi and continued to listen

"The bandits said it would never work that the groups wrath would fall on me but so far nothing had happened hehehehe now I'll show them I'll kill them all then get my revenge on Rain"

Vel decided to reveal himself now speaking while his cloak vanished

"The ravings of a madman are so..... amusing but now you have attacked my villages you have killed my subjects and you have stolen my property and now death itself had come for you. You wanted to make my group pay but it will be you who pays with his life"

Driving Charon's Claw through the inept ninja Vel had no clue how this man had become a jonin in the first place. Moving out of the tent Vel moved throughout the camp killing as he went by the time the deaths were discovered only 30 bandits remained. Kakashi took several out with a large fire jutsu while Tenten picked off runners with Taulmaril with Shikamaru not much use in combat he was simply tossing kunai. Vel began his blade spell

"Blade of Rage formed in the flames of vengeance I call you forth give me the power to destroy the enemy before me I give you the gift of my blood use it to destroy all who would defy me"

As the blades formed together an evil smile formed on Vel's face. He ran in front of his group and began swinging wildly sending waves of energy throughout the enemy ripping their souls apart as the waves crashed into them. When Vel stopped his rampage he surveyed the battlefield a single enemy was left standing defusing his blades he cocked his head to the side as an arrow came flying past and buried itself in the bandit. Snapping his blades back into their sheaths he walked over to Tenten smiling cupping her chin in his hand he pressed his lips against hers pulling back after a few seconds he smiled at her

"Nice shot babe"

Moving back into the bandits camp he retrieved the sword of the thunder god and began going through the documents in the tent. After an hour of searching the documents most of which were just insane rants he found something that made his eyes widen. Sitting on the table in front of him was information on the lost wheels of fate not revealing the exact location but showing they were somewhere in the ninja countries. Vel's mind began racing but first and foremost he had to verify the documents and figure out where a nobody like Aoi had obtained them. Gathering the documents in a storage bag he continued looking around the tent. After another few minutes he found other more disturbing information. Vel was furious the scrolls he had found contained information of his subjects being sold but what enraged him the most was they were sold to Orochimaru to be used as test subjects fortunately it also gave the location of where they were to be held before being shipped to Orochimaru's bases reading the scrolls again he saw the shipping date was three days from now. They had to move quickly to get to the location on time leaving Shikamaru to plan better defenses for the town Vel, Tenten, and Kakashi moved quickly in the direction of the holding compound.

Meanwhile the small rebel army had been reinforced by the rest of the rebel force and were assaulting Doto's castle. It turned out Doto didn't have many of the kunai chain gun produced and with the extra storage scrolls Vel had given Suihou the rebels had more than enough weaponry to assault a castle though the fight to the castle gates had been brutal the rebels had finally won the field. The gates were large and secure made of the strongest steel in snow country. Suihou sighed

"Damn if the ice user was here these gates would be no problem"

The group had to fall back a short ways as archers flooded the walls. The ninja group cleared the archers off the walls with different jutsu suddenly Naruto had an idea

"Hinata you have some water jutsu right"

Hinata nodded Naruto smiled

"Use you largest one on the door and I mean soak it"

Rushing back to the gate Hinata began using water jutsu on the door while Naruto began his wind jutsu

"Wind Style:Sub-Zero Winds"

Freezing the water on the door he pointed at the three Akimichi

"Alright you guys use that rolling jutsu"

The three smiled and called out

"Multi-size Jutsu, Iron Skin Jutsu, Interlocking Armor, Rolling Boulder"

Once the Multi-size and Iron Skin jutsu took effect the three lined up and interlocked their armor forming a huge battering man. Rolling forward they smashed through the now brittle gate. The rebel rushed through the gate cutting down Doto's soldiers as they flooded the courtyard. While the rebel army freed their friends from the dungeon and took the rest of the castle Naruto's group headed to the throne room with Koyuki finding Doto sitting on the throne the dictator pushed a button on the throne opening an escape tunnel which he ran down. The group chased after him finally reaching the tunnels end they found themselves right where Doto wanted them at the 'treasure' of snow country pulling their blades free Naruto, Suihou, and Hinata rushed Doto who jumped back forming hand signs

"Darkness Style: Twin Shadow Dragons"

Two twisting black dragons shot at the three one was sliced in half by Suihou's Celestial Fury while the other was cut apart by Hinata's Dragathil Naruto formed his blade spell

"Heavenly Tears shed for those who die needlessly infuse my blade with holy light and give me the power to protect and not destroy"

Naruto held his blade towards Doto

"Now Doto be judged by the will of heaven"

Releasing his legs weights Naruto closed the distance between him and Doto driving Heaven's Tear though Doto's chest. Doto's body spasmed and he coughed up some blood the light of life leaving his eyes. Sandayu emerged from the tunnel kneeling in front of Koyuki

"My lady the castle is cleared of Doto's scum this scroll was found in the royal bedchamber. We belive it to be from your late father"

After reading the scroll Koyuki wiped a few tears from her eyes and walked up to a pedestal inserting her necklace into a small indentation and turning. A low humming was heard as the device started up and the snow around them began to melt. The next day a small party was held in honor of the people who had help to free their country afterwards when the group was preparing to leave Shino cleared his throat

"Um Suihou if it is all right I would like to remain here for a time"

Suihou looked at him

"Why is it you would like to remain Shino"

"Snow country or rather Spring country is bound to hold a number of insect never seen in the fire country with the massive climate shift those insect will soon cease to exist I would like some time to save what ones I can and I'm sure a number of them will be useful"

Suihou took a thinking pose for a moment before responding

"Very well Shino you may remain here until such a time that Vel see fit for you to return or until you complete your mission"

Shino thanked Suihou and set off to gather the various insects while the rest of the group started the return journey to the village.

OMAKE

While in the liberated castle Naruto had run into Gai and Lee. Confused about why they were here he addressed them

"Hey guys what are you doing here"

It was Gai who responded

"Oh Naruto the director here believed our flames of youth would be great for a youthful commercial"

Naruto inwardly groaned

"What commercial are you in"

The director show up at this point and called to Naruto

"You can see for yourself now clear the set"

Naruto went to stand next to the director who called out action Lee began to run to Gai but then tripped and remained on the ground. Waterfall Style tears fell from Gai's eyes.

"Lee your youthful flames are growing dim"

"NO what do I do Gai sensei"

Gai ran up to Lee and handed him a bottle

"You must recharge your flames with the youthful taste of Coca-Cola"

Lee downed the bottle then hopped up

"My flames are restored Gai sensei"

Gai and Lee held their thumbs up and smiled with their gleaming white teeth Gai held up the bottle and the sunset background appeared behind them Gai yelled out

"Recharge you Flames of Youth with the delicious taste Of Coca-Cola"

The director yelled

"Cut that was brilliant I knew they were perfect"

Naruto fell flat on his face

* * *

I wrote this Omake with my girlfriend awhile back finally had the idea to put it up on this right well cyall later


	26. Chapter 26

I don't own Naruto or Forgotten Realms

Alright bit of a shorter chapter sorry about the slow updates I gotta worry about finding a co-signer for my college loan agreement and finding an artist for a comic me and my buddy are working on so everythings hectic

* * *

Chapter 26: Take Back What's Yours

Vel cut down another of the holding facilities defenders. They had arrived a day before the villagers were to be transported. The damn facility had a hell of a lot of guards though and there were even more streaming out of the entrance. Irritated Vel sheathed his blades and slammed his hands together in front of him.

"I challenge the laws of nature and reason, By summoning the power of destruction, Veluta Aeim Quifa Quifa Samda Maa Kaav, Magna Blast"

A huge red ball of flame slammed into the oncoming mass of troops attaching several chakra strings to the ball he steered it away from the entrance back into the troops who hadn't been hit. Smiling as an idea came to mind Vel heaved upward sending the ball into the sky.

"I call upon the powers of nature send for thy great lightning"

A great bolt tore through the ball breaking it apart and sending flames raining down. Using the ensuing confusion the group slipped into the base. Vel sealed the entrance with a thick green goo and Vel, Tenten, and Kakashi moved deeper into the base. It seemed most of the guards were now trapped outside as an arrow punched through the surprised guards chest. Kakashi pulled a bloody hand from the last standing guard in the hall. The first room that the group passed seemed to be a storage room Vel had Kakashi look for anything valuable or usable. Taking a series of turns Tenten and Vel came to another room this room had a large iron door in it that appeared to be a vault. Vel turned to Tenten

"You can track the villagers right"

"Yea"

"Good find where their being held I'm going to liberate whatevers in this vault"

While Tenten moved down the hall Vel entered the room cracking his fingers as he moved to regard the vault.

"Hmm let's see oh very nice hmm well since we're pressed for time guess I can't really make it purr so I'll just have to break it lets see Ice Style: Absolute Zero"

Placing his hand on the door the metal chilled frosting over once the jutsu was finished Vel adjusted something under his shirt then cocked his fist back and threw a punch into the center of the door. Cracks spidered up the door before it broke to several piece. What was behind the door made the grin grow wider.

"Hmm around ten million ryou that's nice ah what's this"

Vel pulled a scroll from a notch in the wall his grin was now ear to ear.

"Apparently this was more than just a holding base oh so much more of Orochimaru you beautiful snake man you"  
The scroll in Vel's hand detailed everything Orochimaru had learned about the wheels of destiny. Also in the vault were several jutsu scrolls and a map of other sound bases. Looking at the destroyed door Vel sighed

"It really would have taken too long to crack such a shame though. My thieving skills are going to get rusty"

Feeling a chakra flare from Tenten Vel pocketed the stuff and rushed towards her location. Kakashi appeared behind him a moment later they found her in a large prison area.

"Vel the villagers are behind these doors it appears their jailor fled with the keys in tow though"

Vel smiled

"No problem"

Cracking the floor under him Vel pulled out a water skin dumping it on the exposed earth

"Oh ancient Terra I ask thee for your power give me the strength to control thy pure water and hardy earth"

Moving his hands the water moved below the dirt finding clay deposits and bringing them to the surface the clay then moved into the locks and hardened. Vel shouted to the villagers

"Move away from the doors as they are about to become very hot"

Heating a door like an oven the clay baked into a replica of a key after it cooled Vel turned the clay on one of the door smiling as he heard the lock click open. The group repeated this for every door soon all the villagers were freed. Opening a portal Vel ushered the villagers through it once they were all through Vel turned to Kakashi.

"Find anything good"

Kakashi's eye turned into an upside down U.

"Oh yea look at this first edition volumes of every Icha Icha book to date"

Vel smacked his head

"I meant anything I would find useful"

Kakashi brought a finger to where his lips were

"Hmm there were a few large boxes of a metal I haven't seen before of and several large barrels of a black powder"

Vel's eyes narrowed closing the portal he looked at Kakashi

"Show me"

Making their way back to the storage room Vel went over to a large barrel Kakashi had opened running his hand through it an ear splitting grin came on his face

"Explosive powder beautiful we should be able to reverse engineer this"

Moving over to the opened box Vel began laughing

"Oh Kakashi your lucky I'm not even going to burn those books now I'm so happy"

Tenten looked at him

"What is it Vel"

"Some chakra metal but the majority of it's mithril oh the weapons this will make"

Opening a portal back to Hitonodaraku the group carried their new possessions through. Once everything had been liberated the group spread explosive tags throughout the base once they had covered nearly every inch of the place they went through the portal Vel setting off the charges right before he closed it.

"Wonder if Naruto's back yet"

Naruto's team was just arriving at the north gate. The guard checked them out before opening the gate. Entering the village Suihou went to make the report while Naruto took Hinata for something to eat. On the way to the restaurant the two ran into Shikamaru.

"Hey Shikamaru does that mean Vel's back to"

Shikamaru shrugged

"I don't know he went off to smash one of Orochimaru's bases and left me to organize a defense for the farm village"

Bidding farewell to Shikamaru the two headed to the new Ichiraku's seeing as they were the only ones who had been nice to Naruto Vel had given them a restaurant sized establishment and placed it in the entertainment district. After the two enjoyed a meal Naruto went to the broken tower to see if Vel was back. He entered Vel's office to find him talking with a strange character. The person was roughly 6 foot tall and wearing a rather bloody jester outfit, his eyes were a dull orange color and he had an unnaturally large smile. Vel looked slightly creeped out before speaking.

"So who are you"

"Who am I, I am a fool, I am a genius, I'm a laughing jester, I'm a crying clown, I am corruption in it's purest form. Hmm I suppose that's what you can call me Corruption"

"Ok Mr. Corruption what skills do you bring to my village"

Corruption brought his hand up to his chin then tapped his jester cane on the ground the sections split into a bladed whip

"Well I've got this"

Vel smirked

"Nice can you use it"

"Can I use it he says. Can I use it um I don't know" Corruption looks at the cane "Can I use you hmm yes that does make sense no I'm sure that never happened ah ok then"

Naruto moved over net to Vel he leaned over to him

"Is he insane Vel"

"I'm not sure probably"

Corruption's head snapped back to them

"Oh I don't know aren't we all a bit insane"

Snapping the whip to the side he pulled it back quickly turning back to a cane. Vel sighed

"Anything else you can do"

Corruption grabbed a plant sitting near Vel's desk from where his hand was the plant began to blacken then red lines began to spider along the plant. Once completely covered Corruption let go the lines on the plant pulsated for a moment before the plant collapsed into dust. Naruto whistled Vel looked at Corruption

"I liked that plant regardless I think we can offer you a place in my group"

The smile on Corruption's face grew even wider if that was possible

"Oh joy Oh rapture so what do I do first I've been so bored lately"

Vel pushed a piece of paper over the desk

"This is the location of a base I want you and a team I'm sending with you to liberate anything or anyone useful from that base and then I want you to destroy it"

"Oh such fun such fun"

A small press of a button brought in the other three members of the team. One was dressed in a simple orange robe a pair of hooked blades hanging on his back, the next was an Akimichi dressed in battlerager armor, and the last person was dressed in all black a mask revealing only a pair of dull green eyes he carried no visible weapons. Vel addressed them

"Team 26 meet your teammate Corruption heres the location of the base I want you to get anything or anyone useful from it and then destroy it understood"

The group nodded their heads

"Good Kanon your team leader"

The one in black nodded

"As you wish commander"

"Now go I am a busy man"

Team 26 disappeared and Vel sighed

"Damn job's gonna make me old before my time"

"Don't you still have a few centuries of aging to do"

Vel chuckled

"I feel like I'm 100 already it's a good thing Raikou takes care of the paperwork"

It was Naruto's turn to chuckle

"A bit odd you have a dragon doing paperwork eh"

"He's ferocious in battle yes but I'll be damned if I let him get away from that paperwork"

"So you done for the day"

"I can be why what do you have in mind"

Naruto grinned ear to ear after a moment Vel smirked and pushed an intercom button

"Raikou I'm leaving"

"What commander this is highly irre-"

Vel cut off the intercom and jumped out a window Naruto following after. The two went to Vel's personal estate training ground Vel drew his blades before calling out to Naruto

"By the way how are your chakra strings coming so far I can control 4 objects at once"

Naruto grinned before calling back

"I'm at 3 but I'll have more very soon"

Naruto pulled his blades and rushed Vel adding wind chakra to his blades to lengthen the cutting radius. Jumping away from Naruto's blades Vel snapped Khazid'hea back in it's sheath pulling something from behind his back upon landing Vel kicked the ground sending a wave of earth at Naruto. Once Naruto was in the air Vel proceeded to kick more earthen spike at him while Naruto was busy bating them away Vel took aim with his hand-held crossbow and fired the bolt burying itself in Naruto's thigh. Naruto pulled it out yelling at Vel

"Unfair"

Vel laughed

"All is fair in love and war brother"

"You know my healing factor will burn out the poison"

Vel smiled as Naruto's leg went numb. Naruto looked at his leg dumbfounded Vel smirked

"I had Shino rig it up especially for demon containers your leg will be numb for at least an hour"

Pulling Khazid'hea back out Vel rushed at Naruto calling out a spell

"Oh ancient beings of shadow bind him fast with dark chains"

Naruto now had to dodge both chains bursting out of the earth and Vel's slashes spinning back into a handstand Naruto used Twinkle to bat a chain back at Vel who cursed as it latched onto his arm. Now it was Vel's turn to dodge as the chains turned on him one particular dodge wrenched his arm out of socket cursing he pushed fire chakra into Khazid'hea slicing through the chain and canceling the spell while starting a new one.

"Oh protective earth cover me with thy loving guardianship"

A dome of earth covered Vel as he shoved the arm back into it socket

"Now lets see where's Naruto"

A blade impacted in the dome smiling Vel opened a hole in the other side of the dome only to be surprised by Naruto's fist slamming into his face cursing again Vel pulled his crossbow and took aim. The duel ended the crossbow inches above Naruto's stomach while Naruto's blade was resting on Vel's neck. Naruto smiled

"I win"

Vel grinned back

"Nope this is a deadly poison dart shall we call it a draw"

"Sure"

The two went into Vel's estate to talk about their mission leaving the training ground a complete mess.

* * *

Alright Corruption is the Main Character from the comic me and my bud are writing okay no idea when I'll update next so everyone have a happy fourth cya'll next time


End file.
